March Warden's Mouse
by Fiannalyn also Fianna
Summary: Haldir finds a whole new world when the Laiquendi elves come to Lothlorien, what surprises will be in store for the legendary March Warden?
1. Default Chapter

Title: March Warden's Mouse Author: Fianna Rating: R Pairings: Haldir/ OC Het Romance Summary: Haldir has to protect the daughter of the Green-Elves, how far will he  
decide to take his interest in the maiden. Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings and all its characters are owned by Tolkien's estate. The story itself is owned by the author. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
March Warden's Mouse  
  
Prologue: Shadows  
  
The land of the seven rivers was green and verdant, rolling hills, sandwiched between the rugged peaks of the Blue Mountains, and the River Gelion. Rugged land, once part of the great elven nation of Belriand, now forgotten, and perhaps lost to the memory of men.  
  
It had been the home of the green-elves since the first days of Arda, but now only pockets of the Laiquendi remained, hidden deep in the hills of the land. The land humans had once called Ossiriand, now it too was just a memory. The elves had concealed themselves for years, the knowledge of them fading as the land became wild and untamed as did the elves themselves.  
  
Their demeanor was grim, and haughty, their presence known to only a few who dared to brave the rugged landscape. Even isolated as they were, the Laiquendi had not forgotten Morgoth or the evil that called itself Sauron. His minions never found their way from the lands of the green- elves alive.  
  
In winter snows covered the landscape, its frigid temperatures and harsh winds burying the verdant greenness under layers of ice and snow. It did not deter the green-elves, their ruggedness adapting to the conditions. Centuries passed as they drew deeper into their lands, ignoring the world that passed them by.  
  
But they could not ignore it any longer. Too soon for them the darkness of Sauron began to creep into their lands, darkening the verdant hills with its shadow. The Laiquendi fought the evil, but its strength grew as time passed. And they were forced to confront the darkness that threatened their very existence.  
  
**  
Chapter 1: Audacity  
  
Tathar Namolanya rubbed his forehead in frustration when the loud screeching of his first born daughter's anger echoed off the stone walls of his chamber, her fury at her sister once more making itself evident to all who resided in the castle of the Lord of the Laiquendi. How long had they endured that one's temper, he sighed, too long. Perhaps a marriage outside of his lands, he thought hopefully, but sighed knowing it was a slim hope that any might choose her.  
  
He rose when the elven woman swept into the room, her white hair a shocking contrast to the darker tones of her skin. Her deep brown eyes were dark with fury as she pulled back the long sleeves of her gown, the heavy white linen hanging to the floor as she pushed the fabric up to her elbow.  
  
"Do you see what she has done!" she growled, looking at the dark scratch that ran along her arm, welling slightly with blood. She looked at the fabric of her sleeve, checking to see if it had been bloodied. She smeared the blood from her arm and turned to glare at her younger sister when she entered the room.  
  
Tathar groaned inwardly, wondering why the Valar despised him so to set him with two such different daughters. He rose, gripping his daughters wrist, laying his fingers on the long scratch.  
  
"It is only a minor scratch, Aranel. You grow impatient as the winter snows outside. Long do we wait for spring and your temper does not improve our plight. Shall I send you to sit the borders with your cousins? I fear they would not relish your presence either."  
  
Aranel sniffed at her father's rebuke, glaring at the younger sister who cowered near the door.  
  
Tári Namolanya had been cursed with a mother whose sense of humor was well renown, and unthinking when she named her daughter as she had. Aranel had grown to enjoy calling her sister by the common tongue version of her name, enjoying the fact that it seemed to suit the tiny elven girl. Mouse, that's what they called her and she hated it with more passion than anything she had ever felt.  
  
"I am sorry, Aranel, for I did not mean to scratch you so." Tári frowned when her sister sighed, releasing the quickly spent anger.  
  
"I know you did not, I am too quick to anger these days. I am sorry, Father." Aranel said, running a slim hand through her long hair.  
  
Tathar shook his head, but turned when the door to the chamber burst open and two of his border sentinels strode quickly into the room. Their cloaks were sodden from the heavy rain and they both wore looks that were grim and desolate.  
  
"We have had to retreat, My Lord." Keliar, Lord Tathar's commander of his guard snarled, his anger flushing his tan skin red, his brown eyes flashing in fury. He pushed back the heavy cloak, gripping his sword and he leaned toward Tathar.  
  
"This is the second time this month the dark ones have gained purchase in our lands, My Lord. I dare not lose anymore to defend what we cannot hope to keep, their numbers grow stronger everyday." Keliar sighed in frustration, shaking the long white hair that hung to his hips. His eyes narrowed as Tathar turned from him, the Lord folding his hands behind his back to pace in front of them.  
  
"I fear that the time has come to join the rest of the world." Tathar murmured, his brow creasing when he frowned, his thoughts dark with concern. He sighed, and turned back to Keliar. "Gather your sentinels, Keliar, we have a journey to make. Bring all of the border guards with in the castle to protect it as we journey far from here and may not return for some time. I must speak with one who will know what the world faces all too clearly."  
* * *  
Haldir sat along the border watching the flow of the river in the distance, the wind rustling the leaves of the branch beside him softly, their golden color glittering in the late afternoon sun. Rúmil was sitting below him, leaning against a branch, his thoughts distant, but his gaze was intent on the border of the trees.  
  
Haldir crouched, listening as the silent steps of one of his messengers came to him, and he dropped quickly out of the trees to meet him.  
  
"A large party of elves approach." His messenger reported rapidly, his expression slightly bemused. He continued. "They have perhaps twenty, but they are none that I have seen, their hair is whiter than the Lady's and skin is dark like the Dunedain." The elf shook his head, he was young compared to Haldir and Haldir smiled.  
  
"We are approached by the Laiquendi then, the green-elves of Ossiriand." Haldir turned, a silent signal sent to Rumil who dropped quickly from above. He sent his brother quickly back to Caras Galadhon to bring the news to The Lady of The Wood.  
  
The young elf stared at Haldir in surprise when the March Warden turned back to him. "The green-elves? I thought they no longer existed."  
  
Haldir smiled again in amusement. "As rumors of our demise run rampant, so do rumor of theirs. There are not many left, but a few. It means dire news if they have broken their isolation to traverse the world once more. I was only a youngling when I saw their Lord Tathar Namolanya the one time we traveled into their lands." He gathered his bow, and the two hurried along the border, running on silent feet to intercept the elves that now crossed into the Golden Wood of Lothlórien.  
  
Aranel leaned back against the saddle of her white horse, projecting her thoughts, closing her eyes in concentration. Her attempts to reach one whose own thoughts could traverse the wind had so far been futile, whether by her choice or by Aranel's own lack she did not know, but suddenly she felt a brush of her mind and she sat up.  
  
'I am here' she heard the voice drawl slowly in her mind, and Aranel smiled in relief.  
  
'I am Aranel,' she thought, and explained their journey in thoughts that were quickly read and returned.  
  
'Where are you now?' the thought was sent, a slight urgency brushing her mind along with the question.  
  
'We are within your borders.' Aranel sent back, and she heard a soft laugh flutter through her head.  
  
'Be prepared, my wardens shall be upon you soon, do not fear them, they will know who you are, but you will be detained.' The voice laughed again and then she was gone.  
  
Aranel shook her head, her long white hair fluttering against the darker ivory of her cloak and she leaned closer to her father who rode along side her.  
  
"I have made contact with the Lady." She told him and he nodded. "She says we will be stopped soon, but I see no one."  
  
Tathar glanced at his daughter in amusement, her nose had risen slightly while she looked around her disdainfully. "We've been tracked since before we set foot into this forest, Aranel. They will show themselves when they are ready."  
  
Aranel stared at her father in disbelief, hearing Tári behind them snort at her reaction. Tári was much more attuned to such things and the thought that her sister had been aware of the elves around them before she was, irritated her all the more. "Why do they not show themselves, what are they part tree?" she grumbled staring at the large trees they passed through slowly.  
  
Tathar laughed softly, his gaze rising to the canopy above them. "Nay, Aranel, but you forget your training. These are grey elves, sylvan- and these particular elves are wood elves, they live in the trees." He leaned over to her, grinning. "They are more at home above us in the trees than on the ground, you look in the wrong places my dear daughter."  
  
Aranel gasped, having forgotten the lore she had been taught by her mother long ago. She lifted her head to stare into the dark leafy canopy above them but could not detect any movement.  
  
Her father's sudden halt brought her gaze back down to the ground and she stared in surprise. Before them stood at least ten elves, dressed in grey tunics that blended into the trees behind them. Long bows that stretched the full length of each elf were nocked and drawn, but aimed at the ground. Standing in front a lone elf stood, his long silvery blond hair glittering in the rays of the sun that had found its way through the canopy, illuminating him. His expression was aloof, if not unfriendly and he stood casually, with no weapon drawn, waiting.  
  
"You can go no further." He said as he bowed deeply before Tathar, his gaze meeting that of the Lord.  
  
Tathar began to speak but Aranel interrupted him. "I have already spoke with your lady, she knows we come, so you must let us pass." She said, looking down her nose at the elf, her brows rising in her attempt to look queenly and regal.  
  
Tári gasped in disbelief at her sister's outburst cringing at the look that the elf in front of them now possessed. Her foolish sister had just insulted the one elf who could refuse them entry into the wood, could she not see who he was?  
  
Haldir frowned, fighting to control the irritation her words had caused. His brows rose slightly as he stared up at the young elf maiden, his eyes glittering icily in the dim light and he turned to face her.  
  
"I have not spoken to the Lady of the Wood, and until I do, you can go no further." He stated, his expression becoming such that Tathar dismounted quickly, seeing that his daughter once again had let her temper override her common sense.  
  
"I am Tathar Namolanya," he said walking around the head of his horse. The creaking of wood and leather as the elves in front of him adjusted their stances slightly made him turn to his own commander. Keliar rose in his stirrups clutching his sword but Tathar shook his head slightly and turned back to the elf who stood before him, the elf's face expressionless now, but the grey eyes respectful if not direct. The elf bowed low before him again.  
  
"I am Haldir, March Warden of the Golden Wood and its protector. I welcome you to Lórien, but insist I must detain you, My Lord for the moment." Haldir glanced briefly at the elf maiden when she paled at his words.  
  
Tathar smiled. "Ah, Haldir, I met you once when you were very young, I remember you. Your stare was so direct I knew at once you would go far. I see I was not wrong in my assumptions. How fair your parents? I enjoyed your father's visit to our lands long ago. You have brothers as well do you not?"  
  
Haldir smiled slightly, "My father passed into the Halls of Mandos soon after our trip to Ossiriand, and my mother has gone to Valinor these many years. My brothers and I remain here as guardians to the Lady of Light and Lord Celeborn." Haldir reached out, shaking the hand the elven lord had extended.  
  
"Ah sad news, but it is as I expected. We shall await your command, March Warden." Tathar agreed and he turned with a scowl toward his daughter.  
  
"We can offer you rest and perhaps some refreshments, but I do not know if you will care for our accommodations. I fear we do not stay long on the ground, for even in the wood it is not safe, but stay hidden high in the forest canopy." Haldir waved above him and the two elven maidens stared up into the canopy.  
  
"My wardens will take your horses and your guardians. They will be treated well, and should not fear for your safety, as it is my honor to guard you while you reside in our wood." Haldir bowed again, his hand over his heart and Tathar nodded with a grin.  
  
"I accept your offer, Haldir. I am sure you will find a way to accommodate my daughters."  
  
Haldir straightened and turned back to his elves. The bows were withdrawn rapidly and they separated, several disappearing into the forest once more.  
  
Aranel bit her lip when the elves around them disappeared, and she watched the March Warden as he spoke to another elf who had just approached him. The two stood almost the same height and had the same color of hair, but the March Warden shoulders were broader, his presence overpowering that of the other elf. They turned toward her and she gasped seeing the same nose, and line of jaw. One of his brothers she assumed and waited for them to approach her. Decorum said they should assist her down from her mount and she smiled when they both walked toward her.  
  
Haldir glanced at the young elf maiden when she smiled, and fought back his grin when he strode past her to approach the young maid behind her. The haughty elf maiden's frown while Orophin reached up to help her down made him want to laugh, and he looked up to find a pair of twinkling brown eyes laughing into his own.  
  
"May I assist you, my lady." Haldir murmured as he reached up to grasp the small elf above him. She grinned, her eyes meeting his and he knew she laughed at his snub of her sister.  
  
"I would be honored, March Warden." The elf maiden whispered, glancing at the sister who now was stalking off toward the elven lord, no doubt to complain. "I am Tári." She said, cringing slightly waiting for his laugh. But he did not, and she looked down into the grey eyes below her as he waited for her to lean into him, seeing his brows rise slightly.  
  
"Ah, such a name, it suits you, tiny maid. I shall have to put you into my pocket for safe keeping." He laughed quietly, pulling her gently off her horse to set her on her feet.  
  
Tári stared at the elf who now towered over her, her head just coming to the top of his shoulder. For the first time in her life she did not despise her name, and she smiled as he motioned for her to follow him. The Laiquendi followed Haldir, Keliar making their party four, and were led further into the forest, following no path that Tári could see.  
  
Haldir turned finally and as he did a thin grey rope ladder dropped down behind him. Haldir grinned and he looked at the two elf maidens. "I fear you might find climbing the ladder difficult, and I hope you are not offended when we lift you into the canopy. You will find it less cumbersome, I think." His eyebrows rose when Aranel sniffed, staring up into the tree's branches. Orophin gripped her waist, and she gasped when he lifted her, not seeing the elf who leaned down to reach for her. The elf gripped Aranel tightly, arms under her knees and back, to lift her to another who waited higher yet. Her angry muttering could be heard as the elves passed her up into the tree and Haldir smiled in amusement.  
  
"Your turn, My Lady." He said, gripping her waist to lift her into the waiting arms of another elf. She stared around in curiosity, her father and Keliar climbing the ladder with ease and they found themselves set on a high platform built into the branches of the large tree. Blankets were brought for them to sit on, and wine. Haldir rose into the tree and stepped onto the platform gracefully. Tathar turned to him, introducing Keliar and their conversation became muted while they spoke.  
  
Tári stared at the elves, her gaze drifting between Haldir and Keliar. She had always thought Keliar was handsome, his long white hair hung to his hips, and his brown eyes often flashed with amusement, although sometimes at her expense. He treated her like a younger sister and she had often thought she wanted more from him. But this new elf intrigued her. She shook her head, looking at her sister who stared at him as well.  
  
She could never hope to compete with Aranel for an elf's favor. Her sister's long hair hung like a silken blanket to her waist and large chocolate eyes often glittered with sultry emotions Tári could never bear to convey. Her sister was free with her words, whether good or bad, and she was often surrounded by more than one admirer.  
  
She did not realize that in comparison, she exuded the petite grace her father had seen in her mother. Her small size brought out the protectiveness in many, Haldir included, unaware that the small sprite could well take care of herself. Tári grinned to herself. Would he be surprised to know her skill with her knives, and her tiny bow? Would he be impressed? Or laugh thinking her a child yet. She realized she wanted him to be impressed.  
  
Keliar lowered himself gracefully to sit alongside the two elf maids, his eyes glancing at the Lórien guards who stood along the edge of the flet, turned away facing into the trees.  
  
"These elves are well trained." He murmured to Tári and she followed his glance. "They appear at ease, yet their eyes glitter with wariness. I do not think much gets past these guardians, Tári. I myself feel extremely intimidated by the one called Haldir." Keliar shook his head in disbelief.  
  
Tári leaned forward. "You? Keliar, you are our guardian, I can not believe you do not feel competent to stand along side him, he is only your counterpart in this land."  
  
Keliar stared at her, laughing low in his throat. "I wish I were, Mouse. But you face the elven's world premier warriors here. There is no better. I fear my knees trembled when his gaze was directed at me, I only hope he did not notice. I do not think I could bear the shame." He frowned taking a sip of wine he did not seem to taste. He glanced at the far side of the flet where Haldir and Tathar continued to speak softly.  
  
Tári put a hand on Keliar's arm. "Keliar, you are a fierce warrior, and have fought many battles for us. I have never felt concern over your skills. Do not let him take that from you." She smiled when Keliar's face creased with a grin.  
  
"Nay, you are right, Mouse. I am being overly concerned. Perhaps the strangeness of it all has unbalanced me for the moment. I would like to see these elves in action at some point, I may learn something from them I am sure." He laughed quietly, glancing over to where Aranel sat ignoring them, her gaze locked onto Haldir. He pulled a soft blanket from the pile and wrapped it around Tári's shoulders.  
  
"I see he snubbed Aranel well, her own fault that. But he seemed quite taken with you, Mouse." Keliar whispered, and grinned.  
  
Tári pushed him away, smiling. "Nay, he was only being courteous as he should, and as Aranel should have."  
  
Aranel turned to them, lifting her chin in disdain, but Tári spoke quietly, although fiercely.  
  
"You do not think before you speak and it almost cost us our entry here. I can not believe you spoke to him as you did."  
  
Aranel blinked, unable to argue and bowed her head. "You are right, Tári. I only knew I had spoken in my mind with the Lady. I had thought she would have made contact with him."  
  
Tári frowned. "We all do not have your ability, as you know, Aranel. But you spoke before Father, what must the March Warden think of us?"  
  
Keliar laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "You see much more than most, Tári. I think you were aware of the guardians of Lórien before I was, I watched you stiffen. How did you know?"  
  
Tári frowned. "I didn't for sure, Keliar. Just a feeling that came over me, a shadow here, there- a shadow that was there then wasn't." she leaned closer to Keliar. "I too would like to see them fight, Keliar, but I still think you would stand just as high among them." 


	2. Clashes

Chapter Two: Clashes  
  
Haldir turned and left the flet, dropping down through the branches of the tree quickly. The signal of the approaching messenger did not surprise him as he landed silently, ignoring the curious stares of his visitors.  
  
He slipped through the trees, intercepting Rúmil as he ran toward him, another messenger keeping pace alongside.  
  
The messenger bowed low before Haldir, his hand over his heart. "A message, Haldir, from the Lady of Light."  
  
Haldir took the thin scroll, waving away the messenger and began to walk reading the message quickly. Rúmil looked at him curiously, having met the messenger before reaching Caras Galadhon, knowing his mission to seek out the lady was no longer needed.  
  
"So she knew they were here." Rúmil said. He frowned when Haldir stopped, turning back to look behind him.  
  
"Aye, the elven maid said as much. I still will not allow them further until tomorrow." Haldir frowned. He slid the message scroll into his boot. "The Lady wishes them to continue on my terms, it seems she was not overly impressed by the young elven maid either."  
  
Rúmil laughed at Haldir's expression of irritation. "What has this elven maid done to irritate you so?" His eyebrows rose high in astonishment when Haldir related the elven maid's words. "She assumes much, to speak before her father and to address such as you, has she no common sense?" He shook his head in bemusement. "I shall have to see this one who dares defy my brother's authority, she must be brave indeed."  
  
Haldir snorted. "Brave? Or foolish, brother. I think more of her tiny sister, her eyes miss nothing. Larider said he could have sworn she met his gaze when they first crossed the border, and he high above them. We shall see what these new elves bear in abilities. We shall see."  
  
Keliar stared down through the leaves, watching Haldir speak with another of his elves, this one smaller in stature, slim but with unmistakable similarities in features to Haldir, marking him as another brother. They spoke quietly and he could not hear what they said, and he grew pensive seeing the expressions that crossed the March Warden's face. The warden tucked a small scroll into his boot, and Keliar smiled. So he has had word from his lady, he wondered if he would admit it, or delay them further.  
  
He crouched down, waiting as the March Warden scaled the tree quickly, followed by his brother. Keliar rose as they reached the flet. Haldir stepped onto the platform meeting his gaze with a stare that was expressionless, Haldir's features closed and aloof.  
  
"You have had word then, March Warden." Keliar spoke bluntly, knowing the elf would not reveal the information if he did not.  
  
Haldir's eyes narrowed slightly as one brow rose in amusement. "I have, Keliar, but you may go no further this night. The road to Caras Galadhon is long, a full days walk yet, we will leave in the morning." He turned to leave, but Keliar caught his sleeve.  
  
"I hope young Aranel has not displeased you so that you delay on her account." Keliar asked quietly, hiding a grin that threatened to belie his serious tone.  
  
Haldir stared at Keliar for a moment, the dark grey eyes searching Keliar's brown ones for the brief moment before he answered, deciding to be frank with the Laiquendi commander. "I do. Do you deny me my right?" he asked, the corners of his lips curling slightly, staring at Keliar who smiled broadly.  
  
"Nay, Haldir. You have every right for the insult she placed upon you, I was only curious to see if you would admit it." He laughed softly, seeing Haldir's lips curl into a crooked smile.  
  
"My brother, Rúmil." Haldir introduced the lean elf who still stood beside him, his blue eyes twinkling in humor. The elf bowed slightly, gripping Keliar's outstretched hand in a firm grip.  
  
"My brother, I fear has little sense of humor," Rúmil grinned. "But he is usually well stocked with immunity to insults. But your young maiden seemed to find the chink in Haldir's armor quick enough. Few dare to defy the Guardian of Lorien, I can only assume it was her ignorance to do so."  
  
Keliar glanced over to the two maidens who sat whispering together. "I fear Aranel oft times speaks before she thinks. I warn you now, that it might perhaps sway your displeasure as I assure you it will happen again. Do not think me disloyal, but I know how she is and I fear she will unthinkingly override her own father's speech if she is able."  
  
Haldir frowned, Rúmil laughing softly in amusement. "I am surprised Lord Tathar allows her to speak so." Haldir said.  
  
Keliar sighed, shaking his head. "What can you do, Haldir. You have no sisters? That one has a mind of her own, and the only choice to prevent it would be to lock the maid away."  
  
Haldir grinned wickedly, his gaze moving over the two maids. "Perhaps that would have been best. But at any point, Keliar, we wait until morning." He nodded to the Laiquendi, and dropped back down into the trees, the two brothers disappearing into the gloom.  
  
Tári sat up slowly as the March Warden and the other elf descended, glancing over the edge of the flet to watch them. She rose to stand beside Keliar. He stood, rubbing his chin and looked down at her in amusement.  
  
"You eavesdrop, Mouse, for shame." He laughed softly.  
  
She grinned, "Aye, I did. And I have no shame. So the warden was insulted. But he must have had word from the Lady."  
  
Keliar nodded. "Aye, he did. But I am sure he acts within her approval, or we would be gone from here this night. He is interesting, I see a flash of humor that is hidden quickly. He is hard, that one, you must be careful, Mouse."  
  
Tári stared at him. "Why do you say that, Keliar?"  
  
Keliar looked down at her, an odd look in his eyes that she had never seen before, protectiveness, and amazingly, jealously. "I saw how you gazed upon him, Tári Namolanya, although you hid it well. He is different from us, do not be caught in a net that will only bring you heartache. I do not know this elf, or his reputation."  
  
Tári swallowed, uncomfortable with Keliar's sudden change of tone. "I do not know what you speak of Keliar, I only gaze upon him with respect, he has impressed me, yes. But that is all."  
  
Keliar laughed, gripping her shoulders to turn her toward him. "You are not in his league, Mouse, he will eat you alive. So you are only impressed, why then do you blush as I look into your face." He smiled softly, releasing her when Lord Tathar approached them.  
  
"You spoke to the March Warden, Keliar, what did he say?"  
  
Keliar bowed slightly, "He said it is a full days walk yet to the city, and prefers to lead us in the morning."  
  
Lord Tathar smiled, shaking his head. "So he makes us wait. I shall have to speak to Aranel." He frowned. "She will not usurp my authority again this journey." He turned away and walked to sit with his first born daughter.  
  
Keliar sighed. "I should have known he would see the March Warden's intent. But we have no choice. I suggest you gather some rest, Tári, for we have a long day ahead."  
* *  
  
Tári leaned against the tree trunk, watching the Lórien guards, taking in their dress, their weapons, their expressions while they stood along the edge of the flet. Their gazes drifted occasionally toward the visitors, and she had caught one or two when they settled upon her. Their eyes were curious, but wary. She smiled, sensing Keliar's frustration when he sat once again beside her.  
  
"Keliar, this waiting is making you impatient, you have paced and sat and paced. Can you not relax?" she said but Keliar shook his head.  
  
"Nay, Mouse. I am surprised you do not feel it?"  
  
Tári frowned. "Feel what?"  
  
Keliar glanced at the Lórien guards. "Their tension. They hide it well, but I have heard the signals, Haldir has dropped out of the tree, and his brothers. Something is happening, but they try to hide it from us."  
  
Tári leaned to look over the edge of the flet. Indeed, the elves who had lingered close were no longer to be seen, but she could make out Haldir while he stood below them on the ground. He was listening to another and with a wave of a hand, turned to climb back into the tree.  
  
Keliar rose quickly, waiting until the March Warden stepped onto the platform. "Something is happening, you must tell me." He murmured quietly.  
  
Haldir frowned, gazing at the others. "You have been followed. We are tracking a party of Orcs  
  
Keliar brows rose. "Why would they just follow, we skirmished some weeks ago."  
  
Haldir gazed at him, "It does not matter, they have crossed our borders, they have made their mistake." He turned to leave, but Keliar caught his arm.  
  
"You must let me go with you, please." He said, meeting Haldir's gaze earnestly.  
  
Haldir's chin rose, and he looked to disagree, but suddenly smiled briefly. "Follow me then, if you can." He dropped quickly down through the tree, Keliar following hastily  
* *  
  
Haldir stood next to the tree, his cloak blending into the bark, shielding Keliar from view. He glanced behind him, hearing the Laiquendi's soft oath. The green-elf had kept close, and Haldir grinned to himself. He had not made it easy for the green-elf to keep up. Haldir signaled to his elves, and they fanned out around him, circling the Orcs who sauntered brazenly along the edge of the wood's border. The Orc patrol stopped every few moments, unaware of the elves that tracked them, following them easily on foot as well as in the trees.  
  
"You have much patience, March Warden." Keliar whispered softly, the Orcs had paused again and seemed confused, arguing over the tracks they followed.  
  
Haldir lips twitched briefly. "They walk effortlessly into our trap." He said and with a quick flick of his fingers Keliar saw the elves converge upon the Orc patrol. The creatures reared up, suddenly smelling the elves scent as they closed in around them, and closed together rapidly, pulling shields and swords free. Elven arrows rained in on them, bouncing off the grotesque armor, wounding some here and there, but the Orcs had fought elves before, and huddled close, their armor shielding them from the projectiles that barraged them.  
  
The elves on the ground drew closer, long curved swords drawn from scabbards. They drove forward, pushing in on the Orcs, until finally the creatures broke free of their group, anger and hatred sweeping away their reason.  
  
"Ela sen!"[1] Haldir shouted.  
  
Arrows continued to bounce off the Orc's armor, but shrieks of the dying and wounded began to fill the air. Keliar followed Haldir as he swept toward the Orcs, drawing his sword silently while above him more arrows rained down.  
  
Keliar drew his sword, his hatred of the shadow's creatures just as strong as these Lórien elves and he drove into the pack with a relish that matched the others. His gaze was drawn to Haldir while he fought, catching sight of the March Warden in fleeting moments of respite from his own fight.  
  
The Lórien elf was smooth. Smooth in his draw of his sword, his stance. His graceful movements while he fought drew the Laiquendi's admiration. The March Warden fought well, his senses seemed attuned to everything around him, ducking the arrows that flew narrowly past his head, his blond hair fluttering when he leaped away from an Orc's thrust, his aggression against the creatures that dared cross into his land.  
  
Keliar ducked an Orc's swing, bringing up his sword , severing the head from the Orc's shoulders. He stepped back and the creature fell, and found himself beside Haldir once more. The Orc's remaining numbers were few, and those that were left soon found themselves surrounded by elves that had no mercy. Keliar turned to gaze at Haldir while he watched his elves dispatch the remaining Orcs with a face that bore no expression.  
  
He was cold, this one. Keliar thought, knowing his own experiences were similar. Did he display this kind of aloofness, the icy calm that Haldir now expressed. Keliar did not think so. Haldir turned to him, his eyes glittering and Keliar bowed slightly.  
  
"Your elves are highly skilled, Haldir. I am impressed."  
  
Haldir smiled briefly. "Your own skills, Keliar, are quite remarkable. I did not make my journey here easy for you, and you fought as well as any I lead here. Do not judge yourself lacking."  
  
Keliar stepped back, tilting his head when the March Warden turned to watch the elves while they began to gather the bodies of the slain Orcs. "You did not make it easy? Are you telling me you made it more difficult than you normally would have to reach here?"  
  
Haldir glanced back to Keliar, amusement gleaming in his eyes. "Aye, I did."  
  
Keliar laughed, shaking his head. "Then I doubly feel glad that I was able to keep up, I feared my shame would have been great had I faltered too far behind."  
  
Haldir grinned widely, and Keliar saw again that flash of humor that was quickly hidden in the aloof expression. "You did well, green-elf. I will make note of it in my report to the Lady of Light." He turned to Keliar and they left the elves behind to return to the flet and the rest of the Laiquendi.  
  
----------------------- [1] Ela sen!- Flank them! 


	3. Introductions

Chapter Three: Introductions  
  
Aranel followed behind her father, stepping onto the large platform to which they had risen. She had stared in awe, the descriptions her mother had told her of the city of the Galadhrim paling in comparison to what she actually saw. How could she have imagined anything like this. Their world was rugged, and harsh, their homes sturdy but heavy and cumbersome next to the delicate structures that surrounded her now.  
  
Built into the massive trees around her, soaring high into the trees, the city of Caras Galadhon spread among the branches like a living entity. It's walkways and bridges spanning the spaces where no branches reached, yet entwining among the real branches as if growing from the trees themselves.  
  
It was late, and the shadows grew deeper. They stood on the leaf shaped platform, the tall torchiers emanating a pleasant smell, a heavy perfume that tickled the senses as one would remember the scent of a favorite flower, waiting for the arrival of the Lady of Light. Aranel glanced at Haldir when he turned to face them, and swallowed when his gaze settled on her briefly. Did he think she would speak so foolishly again? She had been mortified when she realized what she had done, and with her father's rebuke as well, planned fully on being silent. She turned when Tári gasped quietly and looked up to see the Lady descending slowly the short stair that led from the platform.  
  
She glided serenely down the steps, her hand held lightly by a male elf that matched the Lady's regal stature, his deep blue eyes studying the visitors intensely. His features were refined, high cheekbones, wide lips that were at the moment curved slightly in an amused smile. He reminded her of Haldir, in that his expression conveyed no reflection of his inner thoughts.  
  
The Lady drew her attention as Aranel felt her laugh, her mind sensing the amusement of the Lady of Light. The Lady welcomed her, even as she began to speak to the others. "Welcome, Tathar Namolanya, it has been far too long since the Laiquendi stepped foot here in Lothlórien. " She reached out to grip the Lord's hand as he bowed briefly, kissing the tips of Galadriel's fingers.  
  
Tathar smiled, his gaze moving to Lord Celeborn whose chin had risen slightly. "Lord Celeborn, it's been a long time since we spoke, though perhaps it best that we forget words that were spoken in haste." He bowed low before Celeborn.  
  
Celeborn gazed at the Laiquendi lord for a moment until a slow smile creased the elegant features. "Words that were spoken in haste, Tathar, have long been forgotten. I hope that it is not why you have remained hidden in your lands for so long." His eyes twinkled in sudden humor and the Laiquendi Lord laughed.  
  
"No, Celeborn, it is not. Perhaps we have too long lingered in our own world. I will try not to offend you in regards to your lady this journey." Tathar grinned and Celeborn's brows furrowed for a moment, while Galadriel laughed quietly.  
  
"Tathar, your presence here is always an eventful one. And I see you have finally brought forth the treasures you spoke of so highly your last journey here." Galadriel gazed down at the two elf maidens who bowed quickly, studying them. "Aranel I have spoken to, her abilities to speak in her mind are strong, Tathar." Her gaze as she looked at the Lord said more than what she spoke aloud.  
  
Tathar sighed, and turned to his youngest. "My daughter Tári, My Lady." He moved slightly and Galadriel stepped down to cross to the young maid. She smiled slowly, her gaze taking in the slight elf, who stared at her hesitantly. Galadriel smiled, gripping her chin to stare briefly into the maid's eyes.  
  
Tári swallowed slightly staring into eyes that glittered more intensely than the stars on a summer's night. Multiple reflections glittered in the sapphire eyes that gazed at her, and it seemed like a lifetime in the few moments that Galadriel looked into Tári's mind.  
  
Galadriel smiled amused. "You are unafraid, your spirit reminds me much of your father, and much of your mother. Our loss was great the day she passed into the Halls of Mandos. The shadow may have won that day, but a strong reminder of her presence stands before me now." Galadriel turned to Tathar. "Has she the skills of her mother as well, Tathar? Or did you deny her that right, due to your loss."  
  
Tathar's expression had grown distant for a moment, but he smiled grudgingly. "Nay, I deny this one nothing, Galadriel. She follows her mother's path and is exceptional as she was with her knives."  
  
Tári sighed inwardly, and nearly jumped as she felt the lady's amusement flash through her mind. They would speak later of her mother, if she would like. Tári bowed her head, glancing out of the corner of her eye to Haldir. He had stood aside, seemingly unnoticed by the Lady but Tári knew that this was not so. She glanced at him and frowned. He was staring at her, his expression bemused. What was he thinking, she wondered.  
* * *  
Haldir watched the Laiquendi leave, they would be taken to their rooms and turned to Galadriel.  
  
"The shadows of Sauron grow strong to drive the green-elves from out of their isolation. We have gathered ourselves deeper into our lands but they have drifted within their worlds farther even than we." Haldir said quietly.  
  
Galadriel sighed softly. "Yes, you are correct. Tathar has many concerns, most pressing is the survival of his daughters. You know he is clairvoyant, he can see the future as I can with my mirror?"  
  
Haldir nodded, turning to Celeborn. "It sounds as if you both had words the last time he was here, should I be concerned, My Lord."  
  
Celeborn smiled slowly, a twinkle of amusement glittering briefly in his sapphire blue eyes. "Words spoken in haste, not important, they have been forgotten." He glanced briefly at Galadriel. " I am more concerned about what he has seen in the future."  
  
Haldir frowned. "You feel he may know something of what lies ahead."  
  
Celeborn turned away to stare down the long expanse below him. "Tathar does nothing without full consideration of his actions. I do not feel that he would have journeyed here himself if he were only concerned for his lands. Nay, more reasons lie beneath his visit to us. Galadriel will have to root them out, but for now we must treat them as the honored visitors they are."  
  
Haldir nodded and bowed, leaving them to stare at one another, their eyes alive with the thoughts that passed between them.  
  
* * *  
Tári leaned against the large tree root with a long suffering sigh. Two days of absolute boredom. Two days! She had been driven to distraction with my lady this and my lady that. All she wanted was a chance to explore, to run along the delicate walkways free from the eyes that seemed to watch her from all directions. She slid down to sit awkwardly on the ground, plucking at the blades of grass beneath her.  
  
'That is not a very graceful way for a lady to sit, Mouse." Keliar grinned, walking around from the far side of the tree.  
  
Tári glared up at him, pulling more hapless stems of grass out of the ground in her frustration. Keliar laughed, and crouched down to grip her shoulder.  
  
"You will upset the Lady of Light if you persist in this mood." He smiled softly at her look of dismay. She glanced around her, hoping none of the elves who had served them hovered nearby.  
  
"I know you are not happy being treated like the princess they think you to be." He grinned, pulling her to her feet. "So I have come to rescue you. Come, I thought you might like to look around."  
  
Tári grinned. "I should have known you would see my despair, Keliar. You are lucky to be free with your time, and do not have to play the politics that I must."  
  
Keliar laughed. "Nay, Mouse, I have my own politics to play, but they are subtle ones. Come." He tucked her arm in his, and began to walk through the lower glades of the city.  
  
Tári smiled, gazing at the intricate structures, the flowers of the glades below the trees, the immense roots of the huge trees that towered over them. She gripped Keliar's arm while he pointed out various areas of the city he knew she would find interesting. They walked slowly, the shadows growing ever darker while they explored below the city. He finally drew her to a large courtyard, it lay surrounded by a fence woven of thin branches, which were partially obscured by the twining garlands of wisteria that draped it's heavy, waxy blooms over the edge of the fence. Inside she could hear the sound of laughter, male laughter, and the crisp sound of metal upon metal.  
  
A slow grin slid over Tári's face, and Keliar laughed softly. "Aye, it's the training grounds, Tári, and I am not sure if Haldir will approve of your visit here, but we shall ask him if you are not afraid."  
  
Tári's grin faltered slightly, but she pushed away the fleeting flash of doubt. "Nay, I am not afraid, I would like to see them very much."  
  
Keliar grinned. "Wait here for a moment, I will see if I can find him." He left her and she leaned against the fence. She straightened when she heard voices approaching, and she could hear Keliar's low voice and Haldir's soft laughter. They stepped through the gate.  
  
Tári folded her arms, the doubt assailing her once again as Haldir tilted his head slightly, bowing his head in greeting.  
  
"Mae Govannen, Tári Namolanya." He said formally. "I have been told you would like to see our training grounds, it is not something that most elven maids desire to see."  
  
Tári grinned, thinking otherwise, but did not relay her inner thoughts. "Aye, Haldir, if you permit it. I would very much like to see how the Galadhrim train, Keliar speaks highly of your skills, and training."  
  
Haldir smiled, his eyes twinkling and she wondered suddenly if he had read her inner thoughts. He nodded, and gripped her arm gently, leading her into the enclosure of the training grounds. She looked around, seeing the softly lit area as one who had trained in a similar fashion. She turned to Haldir when he spoke softly.  
  
"I hear from Keliar you are not what you seem, that perhaps I have misjudged you?" he laughed softly, seeing Tári's quick glance at Keliar.  
  
"And what do you mean by that?"  
  
Haldir grinned, "only that you hide the fact that you are quite proficient with your own weapons. I have heard tales of your mother's skill with her knives."  
  
Tári frowned, "I can use them, but do not boast of my ability as Keliar would have you believe." She gazed around the courtyard, her sight taking in the elves who lingered in small groups. An elf broke away from one of the groups and he walked toward them.  
  
Haldir smiled when the elf greeted them and turned to Tári. "My brother, Rúmil."  
  
Rúmil bowed low before Tári, but not before she caught the twinkling blue eyes that quickly swept over her.  
  
"It is my honor to meet you, My Lady. It is not often we have elven maids here in our court. We have few female wardens."  
  
Tári stared at Haldir. "You have female wardens?"  
  
Haldir's brow rose slightly. "If they wish to be, we allow it. As long as their skills meet the standards, we deny none that feel the call to protect our lands."  
  
Keliar groaned softly. "Thank you, March Warden. Tathar will have my head when Tári goes to him with a request to become a sentinel of our land."  
  
Haldir and Rúmil both grinned and Tári blushed as their gazes turned to her.  
  
"So you cannot deny that you train as well." Haldir folded his arms, his brows rising higher yet. Tári sighed.  
  
"I have trained with Keliar." She said simply and Keliar rolled his eyes.  
  
"I have seen no other among our people who can match her skills with her knives. She is small so we have constructed a small bow which she has learned to use with great skill. Your bows are long, and you cannot fight with them in close quarters. She can, and has. Do not be fooled by her modesty, she fights on our borders when she can. Her father and I have discussed it quite often, but as yet he has not been able to break his fear for her safety."  
  
Tári stared at Keliar in surprise. "My father knows I have been with you? You did not tell me this."  
  
Keliar grinned. "I am not such a fool, Tári, that I would allow you with me without your father's knowledge, but his fears are great."  
  
"It is not an easy thing for a father to let go of his fears." Haldir agreed. He turned as another elf touched his shoulder. This one had been in the forest when they arrived and Tári was sure he was Haldir's brother as well.  
  
"I was remiss earlier, My lady. My second brother, Orophin." Haldir stepped back slightly and Orophin nodded. His eyes were also blue, but brooding, dark. His long blond hair matched Haldir's and they both had similar mannerisms, and she laughed when they both looked at her with matching expressions.  
  
"You may not look a lot alike, but with you three together, your relationship is unmistakable." Tári grinned as the three looked at each other.  
  
Orophin grinned back. "Aye, we are as one sometimes. You do not resemble your sister at all."  
  
Tári frowned when Keliar laughed. "No more different souls will you find than those of the two Namolanya sisters." He grinned, hugging Tári and she pushed him away.  
  
"My sister and I have different interests." She gazed past the three elves in front of her, suddenly disconcerted as they stared at her. Three gazes appraised her, and she wondered suddenly what they thought. Did they see her as a lesser interest than her sister. Did they laugh? She flinched when Haldir reached out, pulling her arm through his.  
  
"Come, I would like to see this small bow of yours. Perhaps you will teach us something new. Our bows can shoot far and swiftly, but as Keliar has said, they are not good in tight quarters. We must resort to hand to hand combat then. Perhaps a smaller bow would be useful, I will have to consider this."  
  
Keliar grinned and waved to an elf who stood along side the courtyard. Tári frowned realizing it was one of their own elves and that he carried her bow. She glared at Keliar.  
  
"You planned this all along, Keliar."  
  
His grin grew wider and he took the bow from the elf. "Aye, I did. But Haldir was interested in your bow, who else should show him how effective it is, but you."  
  
She handed the bow to Haldir who studied it for a moment, balancing it on his fingers.  
  
"It is very light, but yet I can see it's strength. Small but deadly." His gaze brushed hers for a moment. He handed it back and waved to a target that was being set up nearby. "I know it does not shoot far, but would like to see the speed. Would you accommodate me?"  
  
Tári gripped the bow, trying to ignore the fluttering of her stomach. Those grey eyes seemed to drill into her, she was going to have to learn to control her nerves. She frowned and stepped in front of the target. Haldir handed her an arrow, and she nocked it, staring down at the ground, focusing her thoughts on the bow, and the arrow.  
  
Fly swiftly, arrow, straight and true. She thought, and pulled the bow up, sighting down the long arrow, past her fingers, to the target that stood a fair distance away. She released the arrow, and it was a blur that only elven eyes could follow and thudded solidly into the center of the target.  
  
Haldir brows rose slightly as he studied the bow again. He handed her another arrow. Once more? Tári nodded and once again nocked the arrow, focusing on the bow in her hand, closing her mind to the fluttering of her nerves, the presence of the male elves around her, everything but the bow in her hand. Her head tilted to the side for a moment as she locked onto her target, and she pulled the small bow back, its white wood creaking slightly, and released the second arrow.  
  
Orophin turned to her when the arrow landed next to the first, both within the small center of the target. "I am impressed, young maiden. The bow shoots fast. I think we will have to study this, perhaps our smaller wardens may find it useful."  
  
Tári handed the bow back to the waiting elf, blushing slightly. "Thank you Orophin, it is Keliar's design, so you must speak with him."  
  
Haldir smiled. "Your skill is quite evident, Tári. You have trained well, your father should have no doubts."  
  
"My father sees my skill, Haldir. But it is the unexpected that worries him more. I can fight well, as did my mother, but we lost her just the same." Tári shook her head, remembering the devastation that her mother's death has wrought on her father. "It took him many years to accept her loss, perhaps only because we needed him."  
  
Haldir nodded. "I am sorry for your loss as well. Keliar should take you back. Galadriel has announced some festivities in your honor, you should rest."  
  
Tári sighed, rolling her eyes. "I am not so weak, Haldir that I should have to rest all the day, just to attend a late night dance. I fear I will scream if anyone suggests I need another nap." She stalked off, ignoring Keliar's grin, and the Lorien brother's laughter.  
  
* * *  
  
The tiny lights twinkled in the dark shadows, the faint glow glistening, and she could hear the soft music that quietly drifted up to her. Aranel turned away from the balcony, seeing Tári coming toward her up the stairs.  
  
"Where have you been? They are planning a dinner in our honor, and you are not even ready?"  
  
Tári sighed, moving over to wash her hands in the small basin near the bed. "I could not sit another moment longer, Aranel. I went for a walk."  
  
"A walk?" Aranel hissed. "A walk? You have been gone for hours. Where did you go? Back home?"  
  
Tári glared at her sister. "No, and control your temper, Aranel, we are not at home."  
  
Aranel straightened, her chin rising angrily. "I am not angry."  
  
Tári sighed. " I will be ready shortly, do not wait for me."  
  
Aranel shook her head, moving over to pull the braids from Tári's hair. "I cannot leave without you, father would be furious. Here, let me help you fix your hair." She unbraided the long white hair and pushed Tári to the bed.  
  
"So where did you go then." She asked, smoothing out the fine tendrils.  
  
"I walked for awhile with Keliar. He took me to their training area."  
  
Aranel paused, "Training area? You would want to go there. Did you see, um.. anything interesting?"  
  
Tári laughed. "If you mean any bare-chested elves, no, Aranel. They were all fully clothed. I spoke with Haldir and his brothers and was there only a few minutes."  
  
Aranel sighed, "Ah yes, Haldir. Hmmmm. That one is interesting. And he has more than one brother? I suppose the one in the forest was one, they look similar. And the other?"  
  
"The one you met in the forest is Orophin, and the other I think is younger, Rúmil. All have similar mannerisms, but look different. Rúmil is leaner, Orophin somewhere in between." Tári winced as Aranel pulled the hair back into its braid tightly, her mind not on her work.  
  
"Yes, Orophin." She laughed quietly. "He has strong hands." Aranel smiled, glancing at Tári. "How about Haldir? He seemed to like you, Mouse."  
  
Tári frowned, moving off the bed to sort through her clothes that were lying on the bed. "He is only courteous, Aranel." She pulled a long dress from the pile, and her voice was muffled as she pulled her old tunic over her head. "I do not think he likes me any more than you."  
  
Aranel pulled on the tunic, tossing it onto the bed. She picked up Tári's dress, studying the blue color. "I think he does not like me at all, Mouse." She slid the dress over Tári's head.  
  
"Nay, Aranel. You spoke too soon, but you will win him over, like you always do." Tári said, her head slipping through the dress as it settled around her with a soft wisp of shimmering silk. Aranel smoothed the white hair, a startling contrast to the deep blue of the dress.  
  
"I don't think he will be easy to win over, Mouse. He looks at me with eyes that make me tremble. I can not imagine what he is like in battle, I think I would run screaming from that gaze."  
  
Tári laughed. "If only all our enemies were defeated so easily, Aranel. But I feel his gaze as well, he is ever so direct, it makes my knees tremble. I have not met anyone who intimidates so well with only a look. His brothers are not so frightening, you would like Rumil, he seems much more cheerful." She stared at her reflection in the mirror, her gaze drawn to her sister behind her.  
  
"I am always in your shadow, Aranel. You are so much prettier than I."  
  
Aranel frowned, meeting Tári's gaze in the mirror. "Nay, Tári. You are not, you have your own qualities that draw many, Keliar included. Do you not see how they hover around you, to protect you?" She grimaced. "Though you need no protection, do not be blind, little sister, it is I who am shadowed by you this journey. I see them admiring you from afar."  
  
Tári turned and hugged Aranel. "We are both being silly, come let us go, Father will be wondering where we are."  
  
* *  
  
"The music grew louder, and the shadows less as the Laiquendi were drawn to a clearing in the glade below the city. Tents festooned the area along the rim of the clearing, flags and banners fluttering in the soft breeze that wafted through the trees. Long tables were set up and were filled with a myriad of elves, dressed in glittering silks and linens.  
  
Tathar drew Aranel along with him, Keliar following with Tári as they were led into the clearing. They greeted Galadriel and Celeborn, and sat at the table near them. Aranel leaned near Tári.  
  
"I do not see Haldir or his brothers, do they not attend?" she whispered.  
  
Tári shrugged her shoulders, but noted the seats across from them remained empty.  
  
"My march warden and his brothers have been delayed. They will arrive soon." Galadriel spoke softly from where she sat near Tathar. Aranel flushed, her gaze meeting the Lady's briefly.  
  
"I hope your stay has been comfortable so far?" Lord Celeborn asked, leaning forward to lean his chin on his entwined fingers. His eyes caught Tári's.  
  
"It has been exceptional, My Lord." She said but frowned when he grinned.  
  
"I fear we have not given you much to do, how was your visit to the training grounds?"  
  
Tári blanched, how did he know of her visit? "It was very interesting, Lord Celeborn, although I did not see much." She folded her hands in her lap. Lord Celeborn smiled softly.  
  
"I am sure Haldir would not mind if you attended training tomorrow. You are welcome to watch."  
  
"Watch what? My Lord?" Haldir asked, walking from behind a large tree. He moved gracefully toward the seats across from Tári and she stared at the elf in surprise. He had changed and wore a copper colored tunic, embellished in darker bronze embroidery over his chest. His pale silver- blond hair hung over his shoulder as he pulled out the bench to sit across from her, his eyes glittering softly in the dim light.  
  
"Ah, the training tomorrow, Haldir. We have honored guests who are interested in your methods." Celeborn leaned back, picking up a goblet full of wine. He sipped it slowly, and Haldir turned back to Tári.  
  
"I see, yes. I am aware of the Laiquendi's interest. I cannot allow you only to watch, if you attend then you must participate." Haldir gazed at Tári over the rim of the goblet as he sipped his own wine, daring her to refuse.  
  
"I would be honored, March Warden. But I fear I have not brought anything to wear. I am sorry, but perhaps another time." Tári frowned, pulling her gaze from the grey eyes that glittered still in her mind.  
  
Aranel grinned. "I am sure they can find you something to wear, Mouse." She smiled when Tári flinched at the use of her nickname.  
  
Haldir tilted his head slightly, his gaze sweeping over Aranel in disapproval. Aranel frowned and sat back. He smiled softly. "I am sure we can find something."  
  
Tári looked back at Aranel, seeing her frown, and turned to Haldir. His expression was bland, but his eyes glittered in ill humor.  
  
"I will be expecting you then, My Lady. I will have something sent to you to wear." He smiled as his brothers swept up to the table. Both wore different tunics and they sat, grinning after greeting both Lord and Lady.  
  
Aranel appraised the three who sat across from her. With the three elven brothers side by side she could see the similarities, as well as the differences. Haldir sat in between both of his brothers. His silver-blond hair hung over his broad shoulders, his expression carefully controlled. He leaned back away from the table, sipping his wine. She noted that Haldir's eyes were a silver grey, whereas his brothers both had blue. Orophin was tall, well muscled. His hair was the same sheen as Haldir's, but his expression was amused. He and Rúmil both leaned forward.  
  
Tári grinned. "Rúmil, you have not yet met my sister Aranel."  
  
Rúmil grinned, standing to bow before Aranel, gripping her fingers tightly as he kissed them. "A pleasure, My Lady, to meet the one who had the audacity to challenge the March Warden of Lothlórien. Few have done so and lived, your courage astounds me."  
  
Aranel blushed, but she smiled at Rúmil. He was lean, tall and slim, his long fingers gripped hers with a strength that made her fingers tingle. His blue eyes twinkled with ill suppressed humor and she knew he teased with his comments.  
  
"I was thoughtless in my words, and I apologize to you, Haldir." She met Haldir's gaze and he nodded slightly. Aranel looked back to Rúmil who smiled wickedly.  
  
"I fear Haldir was greatly annoyed. He is not as bad as he seems." Rumil laughed at the glare from Haldir.  
  
Aranel giggled softly, watching the expressions that passed between the two brothers. She turned to Orophin, who had sat back sipping his wine. His eyes were darker blue, and gazed at her in a manner that sent her blood tingling. He leaned forward, setting the goblet on the table.  
  
"I am Orophin," he said as he smiled. "Perhaps you will save a dance for me later?"  
  
Aranel smiled softly. "I would be honored."  
  
Tári sat back, sighing at the exchange between the two. Again Aranel had mesmerized the elves around her. She turned when Keliar touched her arm. He smiled only and glanced over to Haldir. Tári followed his gaze and flushed when she realized Haldir's gaze was not on Aranel, but on her. His eyes met hers, and he leaned forward, hiding his expression. But Tári had seen the gleam of interest. She shivered slightly, wondering suddenly what it would be like to kiss the March Warden of Lothlorien 


	4. Skirmish

Chapter Four: Skirmish  
  
Tári groaned, sitting up in the bed and gasped, seeing the light flooding into the small talan. She had only laid down to rest, musing over the last night. She flew from the bed, pulling on her tunic as a light knock sounded on the door. She hurried over to open it, smoothing the tangles from her hair.  
  
A young elf stood outside, his eyes widening at her disarray.  
  
"I am sorry to disturb you, my lady, but Haldir sent you clothing, and requests your presence at the training arena this morning."  
  
Tári frowned, sighing, rubbing her head. "Perhaps I will not attend." she began but stopped at the horrified expression on the young elf's face.  
  
"My Lady, The March Warden is to be obeyed. He said I was to drag you if you did not come, but I thought he only jested."  
  
Tári stared at him in surprise. "Drag me? Who does he think he is?" she laughed at the strangled expression in front of her. She reached out to touch his shoulder, pulling the clothing from his clenched fist. "You can tell the March Warden I will be along, sometime soon." She grinned when the color washed from the elf's face.  
  
"I cannot, My Lady. Please, you must come along, now. I beseech you, you must not refuse. He will have my head if I do not bring you."  
  
Tári gazed at the young elf. "He will not blame you if I refuse. You have no say in this." She folded her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling quite stubborn. The elf opened his mouth to argue but closed it with a snap when she glared at him. He bowed quickly and left. She sighed, pitying him for having to relay her refusal.  
  
She was tired. The evening had been long. Although she had danced with many elves, only once had she danced with Haldir. His arms had whirled her around the clearing easily. She closed her eyes remembering the feel of his hands on her waist. His long fingers gripping hers while they danced, the warmth of his body, his scent. She was broken from her reverie when the door flew open. How long had she sat daydreaming? Haldir stood staring at her, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"I thought perhaps you would refuse Corinth. Although I am quite sure he was clear about orders were you to refuse."  
  
Tári frowned, tossing the clothing he'd sent on the bed. Haldir's eyes strayed to the clothing and then to the unmade bed. His brows rose slightly, his gaze turned back to her.  
  
"Ah perhaps too much wine last night?" he tilted his head when she snorted.  
  
"I didn't drink that much, I just have changed my mind."  
  
Haldir frowned. "Are you afraid? Perhaps I was wrong again." He stared at her and she suddenly knew he was rarely wrong in his impressions.  
  
"I am not afraid, I am just tired." Tári turned away, shivering at the amusement that now gleamed from his eyes.  
  
She poured some water into a glass and turned back to find him directly behind her. She had not heard him move, nor felt his presence, which was unusual for her. She backed up only to find the table behind her. His smile changed slightly and Tári swallowed, holding the glass of water in front of her.  
  
"Tired? I do not believe you, Tári." He reached down to pull the glass from her fingers. "I thought perhaps I made you uncomfortable. You were very tense when I danced with you last night."  
  
Tári frowned, her knees suddenly shaking from his nearness, but she met his gaze stubbornly. "You do not make me uncomfortable."  
  
The smile Haldir gave her sent chills down her spine. His eyes had narrowed and glittered appraisingly. "No?"  
  
She couldn't breath, and he knew it. He leaned toward her, and she would have fallen from leaning away, except that his arms slid around her, pulling her toward him. She put her hands between them, holding him away from her, her hands pushing against his chest.  
  
"You are being much too forward, March Warden. I don't think my father would approve." She gasped, but he only smiled wickedly.  
  
"Are you going to tell him? Perhaps I will skip my practice today, I might find more interesting things to do." He laughed softly, sliding his hands over her hips to grip her wrists.  
  
Tári's eyes widened. "I think you would be missed, besides, I am not one of your wardens to command, I am a guest here and you should treat me as such." Her breath was coming out in gasps, and the last word an indignant squeak. She sounded like a mouse she thought in embarrassment.  
  
Haldir grinned, and stepped back, releasing her wrists. She rubbed them unconsciously, her chin rising while he gazed at her in silence.  
  
"I am sorry if I offended you, My Lady." He said, bowing slightly. His expression became aloof when he straightened.  
  
"You did not offend me, Haldir." She picked up the water, but set it back down quickly when she realized her hands were shaking. She glanced over to him to see if he had noticed. His gaze told her he had.  
  
"I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, although you may still deny it." He said when she began to argue. He smiled. "I would like you to come but if you care not, I cannot argue. As you say, you are not one of my wardens." He bowed and turned to leave.  
  
Tári hurried to the door, blocking his exit. "Yes, you make me uncomfortable, I admit it. You are very intimidating." Tári sighed, her heart fluttering madly in her chest.  
  
His mouth curled up slightly and he stepped closer, gripping her shoulders. "I do not mean to intimidate you, little one, I would prefer to keep you tucked into a pocket as I said when I met you. You will have to prove to me you are as skilled as Keliar says, for I cannot override my initial desire to protect you. Or my desire to kiss you."  
  
Tári gasped. "No one ever wants to kiss me." She said then covered her mouth, her eyes widening in mortification. He only laughed and pulled her hands from her mouth.  
  
"I do not think that true." He said softly, and before she could deny him he kissed her, pulling her face close to his as he bent over her. His lips were firm, teasing the softness of her skin, pressuring her to open her mouth so his tongue could sweep over hers. She closed her eyes, and his hands slid up into her hair, his kiss demanding a response she had never felt before. She pushed him away when he broke the kiss, his eyes darkened with an emotion she had never seen directed at her.  
  
Haldir bowed his head. "Forgive me, my lady" he murmured.  
  
Tári's hand rose to her throat and she willed her voice not to shake. "There is nothing to forgive." She swallowed when the steely grey eyes met hers, their dark depths glittering with desire. For her! She stepped back when a loud knock sounded on her door. She whirled to open it to find Keliar and another Lórien elf standing outside.  
  
Keliar stared at her for a moment, his glance resting on her face, then moving to Haldir's. They stared at one another as adversaries for a long moment then Keliar bowed to Haldir. The Lórien elf next to him bowed his head, his hand resting on his heart and greeted Haldir hastily.  
  
A large party of Orcs had just crossed over the river, heading directly for the Golden Wood. Haldir frowned and sent the elf to gather his brothers. He turned to Tári.  
  
"We leave for the border then." He nodded to Keliar and they turned to stride down the steps into the city. Haldir turned back, his gaze slightly amused, staring at Tári.  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
* * *  
  
The Orcs had crossed the borders of Lórien, tracked once more by the wood elves hidden high in the canopy. Tracked while the Orcs trampled the soil beneath steel shod feet, slogging through the crystal waters of the Nimrodel. Haldir gritted his teeth, his fury at their audacity driving his anger, but he composed his emotions, gripping the anger in a tight fist, pushing it away until only coldness remained. Ice, cold, calm; the lack of emotion reflected itself in the grey eyes.. Ice.  
  
Tári shuddered at Haldir's expression. She had never seen Keliar like that. Was it only hours ago that the March Warden had kissed her? Those eyes had not been cold then. She shook her head slightly, she needed to concentrate. The Orcs swarmed below them, and she watched them in silence, gripping her small bow tightly.  
  
She still was surprised she had been allowed to come, her shock at Haldir's invitation had surely been evident, but she hadn't given him time to reconsider, quickly changing into the clothes he'd sent. And now she was here, high in the canopy, watching the Orcs below her. The Orcs had stopped, why she was not sure, but the Lórien elves somehow knew they would. The Orcs were surrounded and didn't even know it yet.  
  
Haldir glanced above him to the Laiquendi. Tári was sitting in the crotch of the tree, her bow held tightly, her gaze scanning the Orcs below them. Keliar sat slightly above her, his gaze on her, and on him. Haldir nodded slightly and Keliar began to climb down to his level.  
  
Haldir glanced at Tári again, concern darkening the grey eyes for a moment. She met his gaze and her brown eyes met his calmly. He turned to Keliar.  
  
"She will be fine, Haldir." Keliar murmured softly with a grin. Haldir nodded.  
  
Some of the elves dropped silently out of the trees, surrounding the Orcs. Haldir slid down and slipped behind the cover of the trees, Keliar following quickly. Haldir signaled the remaining elves within the trees to fire and once again arrows rained down among the Orcs. They roared their fury, foolish to think they could traverse the glades of the elves without confrontation.  
  
Haldir pulled his bow from his back, sliding around the protection of the Mellyrn tree, nocking the arrow and pulling back the string. His gaze followed the line of the arrow, targeting the Orc before him. He released the shaft to watch it hit the Orc, the force of the arrow spinning the Orc rapidly around where it fell, clutching the arrow as it protruded from his chest. Haldir moved closer, the arrows from high in the canopy claiming their share. He pulled back, nocking another arrow, sensing the movement of Keliar behind him. Their arrows sped into the hoard and the two elves moved closer yet.  
  
Keliar pulled another arrow quickly from the quiver on his back; soon he would have none left. He glanced up into the canopy, knowing Tári would have moved closer, waiting for the right time to shoot. He nocked the arrow he held, pulling the blond bow back, the string taut with tension, the wood creaking slightly. He could see Haldir from the corner of his eye. His arrow flew with precision into the Orc he'd sighted, and the creature dropped to the ground, its red eyes glazed quickly. A quick death was the only mercy the elves employed.  
  
Tári moved through the trees, easily following the path of destruction, the mellyrn branches intertwining so that she could move as fast as those on the ground. Perhaps not as fast as Rúmil who waited for her ahead, but just as quickly as those below her. She pulled the bow up, seeing Keliar shoot his last arrow. The Orc that had turned to face the elf staggered back, gripping the arrow that now protruded from his throat. She dropped down lower, searching for Haldir.  
  
Haldir shouldered his bow, pulling his sword from its sheath, his quiver empty and no time to pull arrows free from the Orcs that lay dead. He ducked when he sensed the arrow, recognizing the Laiquendi fletching when it embedded itself into the Orc that fell to its knees before him. Haldir smiled, pushing past the gasping creature as it fell forward. She chose her shots well.  
  
He evaded the next Orc's swing, bringing up the curved elvish blade in both hands. Their swords met with a reverberated crash, sparks flying from the metal. He slid his sword back, the two blades screeching harshly. The Orc stood taller, even slouched as it did, but Haldir was more agile and he avoided the next swing. He turned to the side, swinging his blade low, slipping below the Orc's defensive swing, to slice into its hip between the protective armor.  
  
The creature squealed shrilly, clutching one hand on the wound, black blood oozing from between its fingers. It swung its blade clumsily toward Haldir and Haldir blocked it with his own blade, the force of his swing jarring the grip of the Orc's fingers. In the moment it took to adjust its grip Haldir's blade found its mark, impaling the creature under its arm.  
  
Tári stared at the scene below her, watching Haldir fight. The March Warden's title was well deserved, and she moved quickly behind Rúmil to follow the fighting. The elves were now fighting hand to hand, the arrows had lessoned, but still rained their havoc. The Orcs still outnumbered the elves on the ground, and more elves began to drop quickly from their positions in the trees.  
  
Tári jumped down out of the tree, still following Rúmil. His glances kept her in his view, but she ignored his concern. She pulled back her bow, launching the arrow swiftly into the Orc that leaped only a few feet from her, and it fell howling, shuddering, the shaft piercing armor that had thought to withstand it. She felt a brush next to her and glanced to the side to see Keliar move among the Orcs, his blade flashing in the shadowed light, his white hair vivid against the black armored Orcs.  
  
She shifted slightly, raising her arrow to nock it quickly, aiming past Keliar's shoulder. The arrow flew close to him, the white hair fluttering when he whirled away in the opposite direction, ignoring the Orc that now fell at his feet.  
  
She reached for another arrow, and froze. Her quiver was empty, and before her stood a large Orc, its nostrils flared with hate, its red eyes pinned on her. It laughed, stepping toward her and Tári gripped her bow with both hands. It leaped at her, attempting to seize her. She whipped the thin bow forcefully toward the Orc, slamming the thin wood across the Orc's unprotected face. The Orc howled as the wood sliced open a huge gash on its cheek, but continued to reach for her. She twisted away, sliding the long bladed knife that had been strapped to her wrist into her hand. The blade slashed the Orc along the inside of its arm, opening it to the muscles and tendons beneath the skin.  
  
The Orc screamed in rage and pain, holding the injured arm against its chest, and swung out with the other hand, grabbing a handful of white hair when she tried to avoid his grasp. She was jerked from her feet, but Tári twisted more, falling to her knees. She pulled another blade into her left hand, and with both knives, slashed at the arm gripping her hair. Only one made contact with flesh, the other cutting the wrist guard free, but the Orc howled again, releasing her.  
  
She turned to crouch, facing the creature and stepped back when both Keliar and Haldir leaped in front of her. The Orc's eyes widened in fear and shock when Keliar slammed into him, and Haldir's sword sliced its throat. Both elves turned to her briefly, staring at her in aggravation then turned back into the fray, disappearing once more. Rumil gripped her arm, stuffing more arrows into her quiver.  
  
"We need to keep up, their numbers dwindle, but there are still too many." He slipped behind the trees, using them for cover and Tári followed quickly. She saw flashes of Keliar again, and once Haldir when he spun around a large Orc. His silver blond hair had whipped out around his head with the speed of his turn, the long sword spinning in his hands, impaling the Orc when he slammed the blade into the creature as it stood behind him.  
  
Haldir glanced along the tree line, pulling his bloody sword free. Rúmil moved quickly, and he could see Tári following with her bow drawn. Her quick reflexes had her bow up and arrow released faster than many of his own wardens. He grinned, ducking past the Orc that rushed toward him. The foul creature staggered, turning back toward the elf, but stopped, catching a glimpse of Rúmil and Tári behind the trees. The creature spun, leaping toward them and Haldir whistled a piercing warning.  
  
Rúmil turned as the Orc leaped toward him, sliding in front of Tári. She drew her arrow quickly, releasing it over his shoulder. He felt the stirring of his hair, the shaft passing only a mere inch from his cheek. He turned, the Orc spinning from the force of the arrow, and pulled out his sword from its scabbard. He leaped toward the Orc, forcing it away from him, and Tári.  
  
Tári pulled another arrow from her quiver, her eyes on Rúmil, waiting for another clear shot. She gasped in surprise when she was yanked off her feet, the large black hand that gripped her quiver flashing in front of her eyes. The Orc spun her around, its eyes narrowed. He threw her back, and she landed hard on the ground. Tári rolled quickly, trying to regain her breath, but the Orc was faster. He kicked her feet out from under her when she tried to stand, and she twisted, trying to avoid the huge steel booted feet that tried to pin her down. She pulled her knife from her wrist, but the creature saw her, and stomped hard on her arm.  
  
Tári cried out in pain, feeling the bones shatter beneath the Orc's foot. Pain shot up her arm, but she tried to ignore it, pulling another knife from her boot. She slashed at the Orc, cutting the tendons behind his knees and the creature howled, dropping over her. She grunted, its heavy weight knocking the wind from her once more. The Orc screeched, grabbing handfuls of her hair, but then froze, its eyes glazing in death. Tári tried to move but the weight of the Orc pinned her down, blood from its mouth staining her hair. She struggled, trying to roll out from beneath it when it was thrown off her.  
  
Haldir stood over her, his eyes dark with concern. Tári rolled over, gasping as she tried to stand and Haldir gripped her arm. She cried out in pain, and he slid his arm around her waist, pulling her into the relative safety of the trees. He set her down against a tree, glancing quickly at the fighting.  
  
"Your arm is broken. You must stay here, Tári. I cannot stay, but you are small, you may not be seen." He frowned, staring at the large brown eyes that tried to hide her pain.  
  
"I will be fine, Haldir." she grunted, holding her arm against her chest. He glanced again at the fighting, seeing he was needed, but gazed back at the tiny Laiquendi elf in front of him. "I am fine! Haldir, damn it. go!" she hissed and he scowled, but rose to disappear into the fighting once more.  
  
Tári watched him go, sighing, shaking her head to clear her vision of the dark spots dancing in front of her. It would not do to lose consciousness now, it was bad enough to be so defenseless. She twisted, trying to see where her knives had landed. One lay under the Orc, she could just see the handle. The other was several feet further. She shook her head again, willing away the pain that was numbing her shoulder. She glanced around quickly, seeing the Orcs engaged with the elves near her, and staggered to her feet. She slid down next to the Orc, grabbing the knife underneath it, and yanking it out from the creature and turned just as another blade swept over her head.  
  
The creature that wielded the blade fell with a groan at her feet, and Tári looked up to see another Lórien elf standing over her, his face pale, his bow drawn. He reached down to pull her back to her feet when Keliar found them.  
  
Rúmil swore, stepping back away from the Orc as it fell face down into the dirt. He pulled his sword free, the sounds of the fighting growing dimmer, the remaining Orcs growing few. He turned, seeing Haldir straighten, pulling elven arrows from the bodies of several Orcs. He turned around, seeking the Laiquendi elves.  
  
"Haldir, where are the Laiquendi?"  
  
Haldir looked up, his gaze moving over to the trees, and Rumil saw that Tári was lying against a tree arguing fiercely with Keliar, her face growing paler by the minute.  
  
"Why do they argue?" Rumil asked stuffing the arrows Haldir handed him into his quiver.  
  
"I do not know. I did not wish to interrupt."  
  
Tári sighed, trying to ignore the pain that now made her whole body ache. Her vision was growing blurry, but she refused to acknowledge it to Keliar, who crouched in front of her. It was foolish to argue with him, he only wanted her to be free of the pain, but she did not think she could bear to have the March Warden heal her as Keliar had suggested.  
  
Tári clamped her lips together. "I will wait, Keliar. My father can heal the arm, it does not bother me much." She did not think she could bear his touch, her reaction to him had already overwhelmed her. She feared strongly what his magic might do.  
  
Keliar almost growled in his frustration. "Tári, you are being stubborn and foolish. To bear the pain you do, it is not necessary when the March Warden can heal you."  
  
"I do not want him to heal me." She closed her eyes, and made to stand, but his hand closed around her arm.  
  
"Your eyes reveal the depths of your pain, we can see it! I insist. Why do you balk? Has he harmed you, Tári? I will speak to him if he has transgressed against you!" Keliar frowned, his brown eyes suddenly dark with fury, glittering icily and Tári gripped his arm.  
  
"Nay, he has done nothing, Keliar." She ran a hand through her matted hair, grimacing at the tangled blood. She closed her eyes when she saw that Haldir and Rúmil were both approaching.  
  
Keliar stood up, frowning. "She needs to have her arm healed, but she refuses."  
  
Haldir crouched down, gripping Tári's chin. "Why?"  
  
Tári grimaced. "I will wait until we reach the city."  
  
Haldir glanced at Rúmil and he turned and disappeared into the trees. He met Keliar's gaze. "She cannot wait."  
  
Keliar nodded in agreement, ignoring the glare that Tári sent him. "Nay she cannot, but she is stubborn. If she sets her mind against you, the healing will not be effective."  
  
Haldir nodded slightly, reaching out suddenly to place his hand over Tári's eyes, whispering the sleeping spell quickly and she slumped back. He sighed.  
  
"She will be very angry when she wakes. Why did she not wish me to heal her?"  
  
Keliar tilted his head, looking at Tári, then at Haldir. "I do not know, I thought perhaps you could tell me?"  
  
Haldir met his gaze, the grey eyes gleaming in sudden amusement. "I only kissed her."  
  
Keliar's brow rose in amazement. "Already?" He grinned but then frowned fiercely. "If you hurt her, March Warden, you will have me as well as her father to face." Keliar stared hard at the elf before him, but Haldir only smiled softly.  
  
"I do not plan to hurt the this tiny maid, Keliar." He laid her on the ground when Rúmil returned with a small handful of leaves. Haldir bent over the sleeping elf, sliding his hands over her arm, sensing for the injury. His hands were gentle as he pressed the bones into place, noting she flinched even in her sleep. He shook his head at her stubbornness. What had she feared from him? 


	5. Consequences

Chapter Five: Consequences  
  
Tári woke to find herself in bed, late afternoon sunlight streaming through the window to shadow the coverlet over her legs, tiny motes of dust dancing on the beams of light. She was alone. She reached up to rub her head, feeling the clean strands of her hair. How long had they kept her asleep? She closed her eyes, fighting back the anger that blossomed in her head. She needed to be logical, they would not have allowed her to suffer, even as she denied it. Aranel would be the one to be angry, she told herself, but the anger still smoldered inside her. Why? She never became emotional like this.  
  
She sat up, gingerly testing her arm. It only ached slightly. She slid her legs out of the bed, staring at the table across the room, and the water that sat there. It was only a broken arm, why did her legs tremble so. She'd done worse falling out of a tree. Tári gritted her teeth, as she tried to stand. Unable to ignore the weakness that threatened to drop her sprawling onto the talan floor, she sat back on the bed. She looked up when the door swept open and Aranel glided inside.  
  
"Oh, you're awake. I was beginning to worry that the March Warden's sleeping spell was too strong." She grinned at the scowl on Tári's face.  
  
"How long has it been?"  
  
"Oh, two days." Aranel laughed, handing her the glass of water.  
  
Tári coughed, choking. "Two days! I only broke my arm!"  
  
Aranel giggled. "I think Haldir is lucky you only broke your arm. Keliar said your glare should have cut him in two when you first woke after he healed you. I think it was for more his protection than the necessity of your healing that he put you back to sleep." She grinned at Tári's look of consternation. "He confiscated your knives by the way. I think the gash you gave him should be healed now."  
  
Tári's eyes widened as the memory flashed back into her head. She had woken to find him leaning over her, his grey eyes dark with worry, but she had felt so angry. Never before had she felt the press of emotions this grey-elf seemed to draw from her. It was more the frustration of her own lack of control that she drew the knife, slashing the elf along his wrist.  
  
His look of shock and utter fury had had her quivering in her boots, and the hand that had gripped her wrist, forcing her to loosen her grip on the knife had not been gentle. She would not forget the look in those piercing gray eyes. Not for a long while.  
  
Aranel sat down next to her, smiling at Tári's horrified expression. "It was only a small slash. You must have been very angry, or perhaps another sentiment? You know, when an elf maiden has strong feelings for another she can get very emotional."  
  
Tári scowled irritably, glancing away from her sister. Is that why she was suddenly out of sorts? "I am not emotional."  
  
Aranel giggled. "No? Tári you have never drawn your knives against one of our own! And you thought I had transgressed against the March Warden! My actions were only words. You actually drew blood, dear sister!." She took the glass from Tári's hand. "I must go to Keliar to tell him you're awake, he has been very worried. The longer you've slept, the more glares Haldir has been given. I think much longer and Keliar will no longer be able to control himself. I had better hurry before the two end up at the point of each other's sword." She reached the door and turned back to Tári. "How does it feel to have two elves fight over you, Mouse?"  
* * *  
Keliar stood up, waiting for Aranel to approach, sighing at the broad grin that creased her face.  
  
"She is awake?"  
  
Aranel eye's twinkled. "Aye." She stared at the Laiquendi commander. "I have never seen you so concerned, Keliar."  
  
Keliar sighed, sitting back down on the bench where he'd waited, putting his head into his hands. "Aranel, long have I watched over Mouse. My thinking of her as a sister has been tested severely this journey."  
  
Aranel sat next to him, touching his arm softly. "Your love for her, Keliar, has always been evident. How it is you love her? She is drawn to this grey elf, though she will deny it."  
Keliar groaned. "Aye, I know she is. I am not sure of him in that regard, I have heard some disturbing rumors about him."  
  
Aranel grinned. "Since when do you listen to rumors, Keliar? You have spent more time with him than any of us. I don't think he means to hurt her."  
  
Keliar sighed, glancing at Aranel. "Since when have you become so chivalrous and kind, Aranel."  
  
She laughed softly. "I've have been pushed aside for once. I have never had that done to me before, Keliar. Haldir has totally ignored me, his eyes stray to Mouse whenever they are together. It has opened my eyes."  
  
Keliar frowned, and sighed. "I must think. I will walk, perhaps it will clear my head." He turned to look down at Aranel, who sit sat on the bench. "I will check on Tári in a while." Aranel nodded and watched the tall elf walk slowly from the glade, her eyes dark with concern.  
  
* * *  
Tári straightened the coverlet, turning when a soft knock sounded on her door. She hurried to open it and found a tall elven maid holding a large tray in front of the door. She moved aside so the elf could enter. She was beautiful, her dark blond hair streaked with silver and hung past her hips in long wavy tendrils. She set the tray on the table and turned to Tári, long dark brows arched in amusement.  
  
"I have brought you some dinner. From what I have been told, I thought you would not want to go the hall to dine." Her voice was very musical, her inflections rising and falling like the notes of a song. Her eyes sparkled merrily, and Tári stared at the strange maiden.  
  
"What were you told?"  
  
The elf maiden laughed softly. "Only, my lady, that you were injured and was healed against your wishes by our March Warden. It has been said he has paid for his decision to do so. It is rare for that elf to let down his guard. I find that quite amusing." She pulled the cloth covering the tray away, and handed Tári a small plate. "Sit, and I will tell you more if you wish. I am Brenna, and The Lady of Light has asked me to become your companion for the rest of your visit here."  
  
Tári picked at the food on the plate, glancing warily at the elven maiden. "I don't need a companion," she said through a mouthful of fruit. The elf laughed.  
  
"I agree. But the Lord and Lady decided they would rather you had someone to entertain you here in the city, than to have you following the wardens on watch. Haldir was quite upset you were injured during the skirmish. You had a shadow, did you know? Alas, he was distracted, and you were injured. Haldir is a stern taskmaster when it comes to orders. Poor Bredhil will rue the moment he took his eyes off you."  
  
Tári froze, the bread she was about to eat held a few inches from her mouth. She set it back on the plate. "Shadow? What has Haldir done to him?"  
  
Brenna grinned. "Bredhil was given strict orders to follow you, far enough behind that you would not see or notice him. He is always diligent in following his orders, but he was distracted for a moment, and when he looked back, the Orc had you and you were injured. Did you not wonder who killed it?"  
  
Tári set the plate on the bed, her eyes narrowing. "So Haldir did not trust me after all? He has punished this Bredhil? What has he done to him?"  
  
Brenna sighed, "Alas, as I said, he is stern." She glanced at Tári who had frowned. "But he must be, for the wardens must obey his orders to the letter. Bredhil did not. But his punishment is not that bad. well to us." She laughed softly. "His love is the life of a warrior, being on watch is not a duty but a luxury to him. Haldir knows this, and has forbidden him to serve on the borders for a fortnight. He must train in the arena until then."  
  
Tári groaned in dismay, folding her arms. "I should go to him! I do not want him punished! It was not his fault."  
  
Brenna stared at her in consternation. "No! by the Valar, you would distress him immensely were he to know you have learned of this."  
  
"How do you know all of this, then?" Tári asked when Brenna stepped to the window to look out. She turned, the blond hair sliding over her shoulder.  
  
"He is my brother, and told me. I became so curious, I had to come to meet you. Galadriel felt my interest and has asked me to attend you. I think to keep you out of mischief." She whispered at the end, giggling.  
  
Tári smiled, Brenna's twinkling eyes and easy manner suddenly comforting. "You remind me of another, Brenna. I think I will enjoy your company. I would like to have a friend with whom I can speak."  
  
Brenna stared at Tári for a moment in surprise, a slow grin spreading across her face. "Had I been assigned to your sister, I would be only a servant. I would be honored to be your friend, Tári Namolanya. What can I do for you now?"  
  
Tári laughed, a knock sounding on the door at the same time Brenna spoke. "I think get the door would be good!" Brenna giggled again, and swept to the door, flinging it open merrily only to smile slowly.  
  
Keliar stood outside the door, his hand raised to knock again, his eyes widening in surprise. He froze for a moment, his gaze traveling over Brenna in appreciation. He dropped his hand, bowing to the elven maid.  
  
"Forgive my intrusion. I thought Tári alone."  
  
Brenna stepped back, but her eyes remained locked with Keliar's, her face flooding with color at his appraisal. "I am only an attendant. I will leave if you wish it."  
  
Tári grinned, seeing the two gaze at each other. A sudden flash of insight brought a wider grin. "Keliar, this is Brenna, who has befriended me in my time of need. She hopes to keep me out of mischief."  
  
Keliar grinned, stepping past Brenna, pulling his gaze away from hers with difficulty. "Keep you out of mischief? Brenna? I believe I have heard of you, Bredhil? He is your brother?"  
  
Brenna nodded, her lashes lowering slightly, and she smiled. "Aye, he is."  
  
Keliar shook his head, turning to Tári. "Then she has more than likely told you of his orders and subsequent punishment?"  
  
Tári frowned. "She did. Can you not change Haldir's mind?"  
  
Keliar stepped back, his hands rising as if to ward her away. "Change his mind? I dare not tread that path, dearest Tári. I would be sure to set his anger against me. Besides, I agree with him."  
  
Tári sniffed. "You would."  
  
Keliar grinned, his gaze sliding back to Brenna for a moment. "I would and do. He had orders, he did not follow them."  
  
Tári turned toward Keliar. "Orders, orders? To shadow me! Why would he ask me to come and then have another elf follow behind me?"  
  
Brenna giggled. "Tári, think for a moment. It was Haldir's duty to protect you, he cannot do it himself though I think he would like to. He dared not take any chances, and look, still you were injured. Lord Celeborn was most dismayed. Your father seemed to think it your due for the chance you took."  
  
"She is right, Mouse. I did not even know of your shadow until I saw him, briefly. He is an excellent shot, you got a lot further ahead of him than he intended. I still am amazed he killed the Orc. Haldir on the other hand, did not seem surprised. I think he expected it." Keliar glanced over to Brenna.  
  
"You speak highly of my brother, but he will not appreciate your praise. I fear he will remember only that he failed in his duty. He holds Haldir in very high regard." Brenna shook her head. Keliar grinned sympathetically.  
  
"Since you seem well attended then, Mouse. I will leave you. I hope to see you in the hall to break your fast in the morning? I am sure Brenna will come with you. By the way, Haldir usually leaves very early."  
  
Tári scowled at his last words, throwing the pillow at him. "Why should I be concerned when Haldir is there?"  
  
Keliar gripped the door handle, looking over his shoulder with a broad grin. "You will have to face him sometime, and apologize I think."  
  
Tári reached for another pillow, and Keliar laughed, shutting the door quickly. Brenna grinned hurrying to stare out the window at the retreating Laiquendi commander, her eyes sparkling with interest.  
  
"I had heard from Bredhil of your commander, but Tári! He did not say he was so handsome!" She giggled, turning away from the window to see Tári lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. She frowned rushing over to sit on the bed. "I am sorry, perhaps I spoke out of place."  
  
Tári glanced at her grinning. "Nay, Brenna. I have no claim on Keliar." She sighed. "But Keliar was right. He knows me only too well. I must find Haldir and apologize."  
* * *  
  
Haldir leaned his elbows on the long table, the dawn only just spreading its glow through the mellyrn trees, shafts of misty light breaking through the canopy, sparkling on the dew coated leaves. He sipped the mulled wine, deep in thought over his duties for the day. Only a few elves came to eat this early and he enjoyed the solitude, using the time to gather his thoughts.  
  
All too often they had seemed to stray to the Laiquendi. Why were they here? A week now and still no word from Galadriel on the reason for their coming. How long would Tathar wait before he told the Lady of his concerns? He frowned, leaning on his hands. He smiled when he sensed a presence behind him, but did not turn around.  
  
"Do you sit alone often, Haldir?" Tári asked, coming around to stand in front of him across the table. She wore a long ivory gown, and her hair hung past her waist, the pale colored fabric warming the deeper tone of her skin. She met his gaze, her eyes meeting his nervously.  
  
"In the morning, yes." He waved to the seat across from him and Tári sat down. "Can I get you something?" he asked, but Tári shook her head.  
  
"Nay, Haldir, I am not hungry." She looked past him to see Keliar enter the hall, grinning at seeing her with Haldir and she frowned.  
  
Haldir turned his head to look behind him, noting Brenna walked with Keliar. He turned to Tári in amusement. "It seems Keliar has found another companion. Does this bother you?"  
  
Tári snorted softly. "Why should it bother me? He is free to seek company with whomever he chooses. I am not his keeper." She began to stand up, but Haldir gripped her wrist.  
  
"If you are not hungry then there must be another reason you venture to the dining hall this early." His eyes gleamed suddenly and Tári tried to draw back, but he held her wrist firmly.  
  
She swallowed, unsure of how to broach the subject of her healing. Haldir only smiled, waiting for her to speak, one brow rising in question.  
  
"I came to see you," she admitted, wondering how it was that he seemed to pull the truth from her. "I came to apologize," she said stiffly, and his grip tightened slightly on her wrist.  
  
Haldir blinked, his expression unreadable, his eyes drilling into hers. "For what?"  
  
Tári flexed her wrist, but he would not let go. "You must release me, Haldir."  
  
"Why? Am I hurting you?" he asked and Tári frowned. "Why are you here, Tári? You did not come to visit Lothlórien. Your father had a reason. I need to know."  
  
Tári sighed, trying to relax back into the chair, but Haldir only loosened his grip. "I do not know any more than you. He does not confide in me, only Keliar may know his reasoning. I think even he does not know what thoughts my father has had." She pulled on her wrist once more, scowling when Haldir continued to grip it lightly. "I came to apologize and you distract me."  
  
Haldir frowned, a fleeting grimace of irritation crossing his features. "You have nothing to apologize for, Tári."  
  
Tári leaned toward him. "But I do. I hurt you."  
  
Haldir's eyes glittered suddenly, and Tári swallowed. Perhaps bringing this up was not a good idea. He released her wrist and reached out, pulling up his sleeve. A long streak ran the length of his inner wrist and Tári sat back with a gasp.  
  
"It is not healed fully!" she gasped in alarm, but Haldir only laughed scornfully.  
  
"It is not fully healed because I did not want it to be. It serves as a reminder of my distraction"  
  
Tári's eyes widened, "What do you mean distraction?"  
  
Haldir folded his hands together, and leaned closer to her. His eyes narrowed and she froze when the steel grey eyes pinned her to her seat. "You. You are my distraction, Tári. I only meant to heal you. What did you fear from me?"  
  
Tári stared at him, she couldn't tell him why, he would laugh. She clamped her lips shut, refusing to answer. He reached out in a lightning reflex and gripped her wrist once more. Tári gasped, glancing past Haldir to see Keliar turn toward her with a frown. She smiled brightly, trying to ignore the throbbing Haldir's grip was causing in her arm.  
  
Haldir gripped her wrist, loosening his hold slightly when he noticed the flash of pain in her eyes. Her glance behind him told him Keliar was paying close attention. Haldir smiled wickedly. The tiny maid in front of him smiled brightly. He was amused at her attempt to hide her concern, the tension in the arm he held telling him she was worried.  
  
He leaned closer, his pale hair draping over his shoulder. "What were you afraid of? I would not hurt you," he murmured, his voice lowering to a conspiratorial whisper.  
  
Tári pulled ineffectively against his grip. "I was not afraid." She gasped softly, knowing it for the lie it was.  
  
Haldir laughed softly, his expression hardening suddenly. "I am held accountable for your safety, I allowed you to attend the march and I have paid for my error. I will not do so again. But you owe me, green-elf. No one touches me as you did, without facing the consequences!"  
  
Tári scowled, ignoring the concerned look Keliar sent her. "I have tried to apologize, March Warden. What more must I do?" She pulled on her wrist to no effect. Keliar had stood. She smiled again at Haldir, meeting the glittering eyes, shaking at the intensity that shimmered there.  
  
Haldir turned his head slightly, seeing Keliar out of the corner of his eye, and moved his grip on her wrist to cover her hand. Tári tried not to wince as he pressed her fingers together tightly. He was not hurting her, but he was not going to let her go either. His eyes searched hers. "I do not accept your spoken apology. You will have to do better than that."  
  
Tári fought the scowl that threatened to cross her face. Keliar had sat down again, and was speaking to Brenna. Tári looked back at Haldir. Her knees were shaking and the tremors running up her arm from his grip on her hand was not from pain.  
  
"And what exactly do you mean by that?" she asked. Tári had never played such games, and she bit her lip when he chuckled suddenly, low in his throat.  
  
"Only that I will exact my revenge when I wish, and you will not deny me."  
  
It was not a question but a statement and Tári shuddered slightly. What would he expect her to do? "You have my knives. I want them back." She wanted to bite her tongue at the look he gave her.  
  
"I am not a fool, Tári. You are not what you seem. You are called timid, a mouse I hear your family call you, but you are far from such a creature." He leaned closer his voice lowered in pitch, and Tári found herself staring into silver grey eyes that suddenly gleamed with a respect she was surprised to see.  
  
"Do you know what your name means? It means Queen in Sindarin, Tári. Far different from the nickname they call you by, and a much truer description of the Laiquendi sitting in front of me." He rose from the table. "I will see you again." He bowed to her briefly, then spun on his heel and strode quickly out of the hall, leaving Tári gaping at his retreating figure. 


	6. Embraces

Chapter Six: Embraces  
  
Tathar lowered himself into the cushioned seat with a small sigh, staring at the lovely elven woman across from him. Galadriel sat tall, her spine straight against the back of her chair, as always regal and beautiful. Her eyes glittered with curiosity now, the ancient blue gaze boring into his mind, her questions flooding his thoughts. He held up his hands in surrender, and Galadriel flashed an amused grin.  
  
"You must speak to me, Tathar. You have seen the future, and you despair. I can see it, I can feel it," her gaze still pinned him.  
  
Tathar smiled sadly. "You were ever so direct, my dear. Aye, I have seen a future that sends me into the depths of despair when I remember my vision." He clenched his jaw, resting his forehead on his hand for a moment. "You know me too well, even after all these years. I have foreseen my destruction, Galadriel. The end of my life, my world as I know it. And I accept what must be." He leaned back into the chair, seeming so calm with such a burden to bear.  
  
"My people are few now, Galadriel. Less than five hundred Laiquendi remain in our lands. The shadow grows, swallowing my lands, my people. I left with the barest few I could, knowing they would need all to defend what is left. I left with the two most important things in my life, my daughters. They cannot go back, Galadriel. I cannot watch them die."  
  
Galadriel frowned. "Your daughters are welcome here, Tathar. The shadows do not fall only on Ossiriand and the Laiquendi. Middle Earth is in crisis, the lands of men are being overrun, Mirkwood fights for her life, and even here in Lothlorien, our borders must be manned heavily to disparage the evil that traverses our lands daily." Galadriel rose to pace in front of him. "The time of the elves is drawing to a close, Tathar. More of us feel the call of the sea, more leave, but not enough. We lose too many to the shadow."  
  
She turned to Tathar when he sighed. "Join with us, ally yourselves with us so that can fight the shadow together."  
  
Tathar rose, folding his hands behind his back. "I cannot force them to leave the lands they love. Could you? If any remain, then so must I."  
  
Galadriel reached out to grip his arm. "But you would force your daughters away? They will not want to stay without you, Tathar."  
  
He closed his eyes, pain and weariness crossing his features. When he opened them, the despair darkened the brown depths. "I cannot do otherwise. Long have I known that it would come to this. I must take Keliar with me, but once I am gone, if he lives I would ask that he return here."  
  
Galadriel began to speak, but stared at him in surprise. "It is not only your people's death you see, but your own!"  
  
Tathar nodded. "I know not when, but I know that when I return, I will not live to see the next rise of the moon." He gripped the hand Galadriel still held on his sleeve.  
  
Galadriel smiled softly, her eyes searching his. "You should have had another companion, Tathar. It has been too long for you alone."  
  
Tathar squeezed the fingers on his arm. "There could be no other that I would want, my lady. Only one elf in Middle Earth could hold my heart after my wife, Tiniona passed into the Halls of Mandos, but I knew that it was not possible."  
  
"Because I fear she was already taken," Celeborn said softly, striding slowly down the stair. He reached out to grip Tathar's shoulder in comfort. The Laiquendi Lord smiled.  
  
"Aye, as I was about to say, Celeborn, she is already taken. You're lucky I was not near when you courted her." Tathar grinned sadly, and Celeborn bowed slightly.  
  
"Perhaps, Tathar. Perhaps."  
  
* * *  
  
Haldir placed the blindfold around the elf eyes, tying it securely in place, looking up to see Keliar and Tári enter the arena. He smiled to himself, noting Tári wore leggings and a tunic this day. She seemed to have freed herself from Brenna's clutches. He gripped the elf's shoulders, whispering to him softly.  
  
Keliar stopped next to Orophin where he stood at the edge of the arena. "What is happening, Orophin?"  
  
Orophin turned to them and smiled, his eyes taking in Tári's clothes in a twinkling mischievous smile. "A day of testing. The elf wants to become a warden. Haldir will test him to see if he has the necessary reflexes, strengths."  
  
Keliar grinned, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Ah, this will be interesting. I shall watch closely."  
  
Orophin grinned, and they turned back to Haldir who now stood several feet away from the elf, holding a small coin in his hand.  
  
Orophin leaned over to Keliar. "The coin is specially made, it emits a tiny sound when tossed, will the elf hear it? He must catch it as Haldir tosses it to him.  
  
Haldir flipped the coin toward the elf, who stood still, his head cocked, listening for the tiny sound the coin emitted. He reached out in a blur, then opened his fist revealing the small disk. He flipped it into the air toward Haldir, grinning, aware of where the March Warden had stood from the position of the coin's toss. Haldir frowned, moving around the elf, stalking silently.  
  
Haldir flipped the coin toward the elf once more, from where he stood behind him, but then moved quickly away. The elf's whirled, reaching out, and opened his fist to reveal the coin once more, but did not toss the coin back. Instead he tilted his head, then turned finally to where Haldir now stood, bowing.  
  
Tári frowned, "If he can hear the coin, then it is a simple matter to catch it, blindfolded or not."  
  
Orophin looked down at her in amusement. "Ah you think so? But the test is not over yet, look."  
  
Haldir had pulled out another coin, and with both hands flipped them into the air. The elf froze momentarily, then in a whirl of movement, spun around. He sighed, then opened both hands to show both coins. Haldir nodded, and moved around the elf, pausing this time to throw the coins.  
  
Tári gasped when she saw Haldir hand the coins to Rúmil, exchanging them with another pair. They moved silently, and the blindfolded elf listened carefully, cocking his head in concentration.  
  
Orophin grinned, leaning down to whisper very softly. "These make no sound."  
  
Haldir moved around the elf, while Rúmil moved in the opposite direction, confusing the elf who still stood, concentrating. Haldir met Rúmil's gaze and at the same time, both elves tossed the coins into the air. Four coins flew high, the tiny metal disks flashing in the sunlight.  
  
The elf waited only a bare second, then in a flurry of movement that Tári could barely see, whirled and spun. He came to a halt, breathing quickly. Tári searched the ground, but had not seen the coins fall. The elf smiled finally, and opened his hands. All four coins glistened in his palms. Haldir grinned, stepping up to the elf, untying the blindfold.  
  
The elf bowed, a relieved grin on his face, then turned to stride out of the arena. Haldir turned to them and they approached.  
  
Keliar smiled. "That was an interesting test, Haldir.  
  
Haldir nodded. "One among many." His gaze swept over Tári. "Would you like to try?" he grinned when Tári shook her head.  
  
"Nay Haldir, I do not wish to make a fool of myself, thank you." She frowned when he stepped closer.  
  
"I do not wish to embarrass you. I think you would do well."  
  
Tári's chin rose slightly, but she continued to frown. "Nay Haldir, I do not wish to try your test." She stared at him for a moment, then turned suddenly when Brenna entered the arena.  
  
"There you are!" Brenna exclaimed laughing. "I have looked all over for you. I should have known where I should find you." She gripped Tári's hand, pulling her toward the gate. "I'm sorry, fair wardens, but I need Tári. You will attend the evening festivities, will you not? I hear Rúmil is planning on singing!"  
  
Haldir and Orophin groaned, while Keliar looked at Rúmil in amusement when he grinned. "Aye, I have offered my services, but you are lucky. Celeborn has said he has plenty of entertainment planned."  
* * *  
  
Tári pulled the tunic over her head, stepping into the bath while Brenna rummaged through a basket full of herbs and vials of scents for the water. She giggled, pulling a long glass vial from within the basket , and poured several drops into the water. Immediately the smell of Elanor filled the room. The yellow blossoms that grew under the great mellyrn tree of Amroth heavy with a sweet, yet spicy scent.  
  
"This is my favorite. We must use it with care, for it is a special blend." She poured water over Tári's head. "I hear tell it is one of Haldir's favorite scents."  
  
Tári turned to look at her. "And why should you say that, Brenna? I have no interest in Haldir." She leaned back against the tub.  
  
Brenna leaned forward. "No interest at all? He is one of the most sought after elves in Lórien. Ah he is so aloof, so distant. It drives the elven maidens to throw themselves at him. Yet you are not even a tiny bit interested?"  
  
Tári slid down further into the water, hoping the heat from the water would hide the blush that now traveled up her neck into her face. She tried to forget the heated kiss he'd given her when she first arrived.  
  
Brenna had stopped pouring water and was staring curiously at her. "Why do you blush, Tári?" she leaned forward to grip the edge of the tub, her eyes wide with insatiable curiosity. "Has he said something to you? He can be very overwhelming when he decides to flash that rare smile of his." She began to grin widely when Tári slid further down into the tub, immersing most of her body into the water until it lapped at her chin.  
  
Brenna leaned on her hands on the edge of the tub, her grin still creasing her face.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that, he has done nothing." Tári muttered, her last words rising in a squeak. Brenna leaned back laughing.  
  
"He has kissed you hasn't he!" Brenna said watching the blood flood Tári's face. The poor Laiquendi sank down into the water with a groan of dismay. Brenna reached into the water pulling Tári back up.  
  
"Tári, you must tell me what happened!"  
  
Tári shook her head, her face flushed with color. Brenna pulled her out of the tub, wrapping a large towel around her. She dragged Tári to a chair, pushing her down into it and began to smooth the tangles from the long white hair.  
  
"I am going to hound you until you tell me." Brenna insisted and Tári sighed.  
  
"Brenna, it was nothing, he said he desired to kiss me and he did, before I could say no."  
  
"Nothing! Haldir!" she laughed tapping the comb on Tári's head. "You would be the envy of half the elven maidens at dinner tonight if they knew he even looked at you in interest. He did not even produce a small amount of desire in you?"  
  
Tári could not look into the mirror at Brenna, her face was still too warm.  
  
Brenna giggled. "You refuse to admit it. Why?"  
  
Tári finally found her tongue. "I don't know why he even had the desire, Brenna. Aranel is the one who most elves look at, not me!"  
  
Brenna frowned. "Aye, Aranel seems to have her share of admirers, but most are frightened away by her temper. I know of only a few who could handle that type." She laughed low in her throat. "And three are brothers."  
  
She pulled part of Tári's hair on top of her head, twining dark blue ribbons into the cascade that now fell down her back. "Stop worrying about what others are thinking. If that is what worries you, Haldir is a gentleman, he would not take you further than you wish to go."  
  
Tári turned to Brenna, clutching her hand. "But Brenna, how do I know how far I wish to go. I have not had many elves vying for my attentions. I don't know what to do! I don't know how to flirt!"  
  
Brenna laughed hugging her. "You don't need to flirt, just be yourself. That is what has drawn his interest."  
* * *  
  
Tári swept away from the noise of the gathering. All night she'd tried to ignore Haldir. Their last conversation and Brenna's had her all confused. What did she want? The elf confused her, brought out emotions she'd never had before. When she left he'd been talking to his brothers. An opportune time to leave, she thought. But she wasn't ready to go to her room. A short walk among the trees would suffice.  
  
Tári wandered through the forest along the edge of the city, the lights growing distant, faint. She walked, touching the warm bark of the great trees with hands that delighted in the feel of the wood.  
  
"I would not go too far."  
  
Tári whirled around, furious she had not detected his presence again. Haldir leaned casually against a tree, his silver hair reflecting the starlight, the sheen of his white tunic vivid in the dark shadows. His smile was wicked.  
  
He pushed away from the tree, and Tári stepped back. Their conversation at breakfast flashed into her mind, but she held her tongue. He seemed highly amused.  
  
"What is so amusing?" She stepped back to the side of the tree, resting her hand on the bark.  
  
"You."  
  
Tári frowned. She hated being laughed at. "So what do you want?" His grin gave her the answer. She stepped behind the tree.  
  
"I think I will go back now," She gripped the tree and looked around it to Haldir.  
  
Haldir did not move, but only folded his arms over his chest. "I'll give you an option."  
  
Tári had stepped away to leave and turned back to face him. "What kind of option?"  
  
He turned his head to look at her, and his eyes glittered softly. He reached down into his boots, pulling two of her knives free. Tári gritted her teeth. They had been her mother's.  
  
"I will give you your knives back, but only if you can defeat me in a target competition. I have seen your skills."  
  
Tári clenched her hands. The knives were hers, she shouldn't have to compete for them. "And if I don't want to compete?"  
  
Haldir's grin was not pleasant, nor accommodating. "You would not like the other choice, I assure you."  
  
Tári sighed, and Haldir bowed. He waved her in front of him, and led her further into the wood. He stopped in a small clearing, nothing more than the absence of one or two trees. Across from them a large mellyrn had died, but was left intact, the home of many of the forest animals. He pointed at the tree, and to a large knot.  
  
"A perfect target. Can you hit it?"  
  
Tári frowned. Of course she could hit it! But a knot in the tree would be very dense and difficult to embed the knife point into. She would have to throw with precision. She looked at Haldir. She had no idea of his skills, but assumed he felt he could win. Or was he just trying to give her an easy way out of her obligation? She didn't know.  
  
She nodded in agreement. "How do you choose to win? If I embed both knives and you do as well?"  
  
Haldir laughed. "Let us try. If it is a standoff, then we shall throw over. Sooner or later one of us shall fail." He bowed and handed her a knife.  
  
Tári turned toward the tree. Even in the darkness of evening the light from the stars lit the area well enough for her to see the rings of the knot, the layers of bark and wood. She studied the knot to see where her knife must go in. She lifted the knife, gripping the sharp point, the long elven blade balanced unconsciously.  
  
Haldir watched in appreciation, studying the smooth movement of her arms, her concentration. Her arm came up and she released the knife. It flipped end over end to embed, quivering madly into the knot.  
  
Haldir stepped up, and she moved aside. He balanced the knife on his fingers, testing the weight. He gripped the handle, and with a strong flick of his wrist, threw the knife. It landed next to Tári's. He turned to her with a smile, and shrugged.  
  
Tári groaned to herself in dismay while he strode to pull the knives from the tree. She was a fool, thrice over. He was going to win, easily. "So what is the point of this game, then."  
  
Haldir handed the knife to her. "If you win, your apology is accepted, and I will give you your knives back."  
  
Tári swallowed. Tempting, but not likely. "And if I do not?" She hid her hands in her skirts when he turned to face her fully.  
  
"Then, dear Tári, I get my revenge. You will have to kiss me." He grinned at her expression. "And it will be a good one too, or I shall cry false." He looked away but not before she saw the amusement on his face.  
  
She gritted her teeth. He was playing with her, teasing her. She'd not let him win if she could help it. She drew the blade again from his hand. Concentrating on the tree, she threw the knife, and it once more quivered in the knot of the tree.  
  
Haldir followed suit. They stepped up once again. Three more times they threw and three times the knives quivered in the knot. Tári stepped up again. Her confidence had grown. She could go on forever. He would not win, she thought brashly.  
  
She stared in horror as the knife bounced off the knot to fall to the base of the tree. She heard Haldir chuckle. He pushed her gently aside. With only a swift glance at the tree, he threw her knife. It pointed, once more quivering, in silent affirmation that she had lost.  
  
She turned to Haldir. He grinned, sliding down to sit below the tree, balancing her knife in his hand. His eyebrows rose invitingly and Tári felt the flush of embarrassment sweep over her. She strode up to him and leaned over him, but he caught her wrists.  
  
"A good one." He grinned and Tári stared at him.  
  
So he wanted her to kiss him. She searched the mischievous grey eyes. So different they could be, what a range of emotions this elf had shown her. What more would she evoke with her kiss? Did she dare try to see? She smiled, pushing away the doubts and fears, and embarrassment, and reached down to cup his face in her hands. He stared at her curiously, waiting patiently.  
  
Tári bent over, her hair sliding over her shoulders, and pressed her lips softly against his. He did not respond, for the moment, only waiting to see what more she would do. She lifted her head, staring into the silvery eyes. They gleamed with more than amusement. She knelt down next to him, still cupping his face, and pressed her lips firmly against his, moving them softly across his firm lips, opening hers slightly to feel his breath. His hands came up to grip her waist. She kissed him harder, her hands sliding along his head and into his hair, feeling the silky strands slip through her fingers. His hair was so soft, she thought, leaning against him unconsciously as she kissed him deeply.  
  
The tables shifted suddenly and she felt his hands slid up over her arms to grip her own face. He pulled her against him, his lips suddenly responding to her, pressing hers open. His tongue swept over hers, and his hands slid into her own hair, cradling the back of her head as he trailed his lips over her cheek to her neck.  
  
Tári gasped, his lips were suddenly drawing a torrent of heat from her body, but he did not let her go. He kissed the curve of her jaw, his mouth crushing hers once more. His arm wrapped around her and she was drawn tightly against him, his lips leaving hers to trail down her neck and over her chest. She gripped his shoulders, the tremors that now spread through her making her legs trembly, and weak. He cupped her face again, demanding more, his lips bruising hers slightly, his tongue entwining with hers. She sank against him, her legs refusing to hold her straight. He twisted, pulling her down to the soft grass. He shifted so he lay beside her, his kisses unending, trailing along her shoulders, across her chest, over her face and ears.  
  
Tári's heart was racing, chills racing up her spine, tremors sweeping her wherever his lips touched. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the moment to go on forever. She gripped the front of his tunic when he rolled over her, and she could feel the hard length of his body pressed fully against hers, pushing her into the soft soil beneath her.  
  
He lifted his head finally, and Tári gasped for breath, her eyes wide. She could feel him, his hard muscled length pressed against her, feel that he wanted more than just her kisses. She closed her eyes, the blush flooding her face. She heard him chuckle softly.  
  
"So does that fulfill our wager?" she said breathlessly, a bit peeved he was amused with her again.  
  
Haldir kissed the corner of her mouth. "Aye,"  
  
"So you can let me up now," she whispered, trying to ignore his kisses that drew along her neck.  
  
"No."  
  
Tári gasped, squirming slightly under him. Her blood was racing, but she wasn't ready for this. He slid his arms under her, trapping her, holding her tightly against him.  
  
"No, I do not want to let you up, but you are right. I must." He sighed, brushing his lips over the corner of her mouth again.  
  
She was not going to be able to look at him again without thinking of this. She felt him smile, his lips curving against her cheek.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to release you?"  
  
Tári groaned, "No I am not sure, and yes you must release me."  
  
Haldir grinned, and rose, pulling her to her feet. He pulled a small twig from her hair. "I release you then. But not for long, Laiquendi." He handed her the two knives, and with a slight bow, and a wicked grin, turned and disappeared into the trees. Lost from her view, but not from her mind. 


	7. Departure

I would like to thank all the wonderful comments on this story.. it will surprise you in the next few chapters.. this is an odd chapter. with a lot of quick scenes.. transitional to the next few chapters.. Will post the next asap. thank you!!!!! Fianna  
  
Chapter Seven: Departure  
  
Tári reached her room, sliding inside with a sigh of relief. She had met no one on her way back. She closed her eyes, leaning on the door. What was she to do? Her face flushed red, remembering the feel of Haldir's body over hers. She was shoved abruptly away from the door when it flew open.  
  
Aranel looked around the door in surprise. She sighed loudly, glaring at Tári standing in the middle of the room. "Well, there you are!"  
  
Tári frowned. "Where have you been? I have not seen you for two days!"  
  
Aranel slid inside the room with a grumpy frown. "I've been around. You've been so busy with Haldir and Keliar you've had no time to spend with me at all!" She sat down in a chair with a moan. "Tári! What am I to do! Orophin is leaving on watch. I don't want him to go."   
Tári stared at her sister in annoyance. "He has his duties, Aranel. He can't stay here just because you want him to."  
  
Aranel sniffed, "But Haldir likes you, maybe you can ask him to change his mind."  
  
"I think not!" Tári shivered, knowing the March Warden would probably laugh if she even thought to ask him to change such an order. She sat next to Aranel when she realized Aranel had not spoken again, but sat staring out the window sadly.  
  
"Aranel, he will be back. What is wrong."  
  
Aranel turned to Tári. "I don't know," she sighed again. "I have always had lots of elves to choose from, Tári. But suddenly I find one that doesn't even wish to wait on me. He laughs at me Tári! I should be angry with him, and find someone else. But I can't!" She hid her face in her hands.  
  
Tári hugged her. "Don't be sad. If the Valar wish you to be together, it will be." She flinched when a knock sounded at the door. She rose, hurrying to open it. "It looks like I am much in demand tonight."  
  
Rúmil stood outside. He grinned sheepishly when Tári folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"I thought perhaps Aranel was here?"  
  
Tári began to tell him she was not there, but Aranel pushed her aside. She smiled softly at Rúmil. "Yes I am here."  
  
Rúmil grinned offering his arm. "I thought since my brother has left that I might have a moment of your time."  
  
Aranel grinned, brushing away the tears she had just shed for Orophin. She slid her arm through Rúmil's, and winking at Tári, walked with him away from the talan.  
  
Tári shut the door, shaking her head. Aranel would never learn. To play the two brothers against each other. She only hoped that they dealt with her fairly. She suspected Aranel might be the loser in that game.  
  
* * *  
Keliar reached Tathar's talan, and knocked lightly. He went in, shutting the door softly behind him. Tathar turned around from the small desk where he sat, and waved Keliar to the chair beside it.  
  
"We leave tomorrow, Keliar."  
  
Keliar nodded. "I shall tell the maidens. They will need time to pack."  
  
Tathar pushed away from the desk to stand, his hands folded behind his back. "They are not going, Keliar. They must stay here."  
  
Keliar suppressed his surprise and folded his arms over his chest, fingering his chin. "You have seen something my lord?" He frowned at Tathar's nod. "They will not want to stay."  
  
Tathar scowled. "I know, but that is the way it will be. I will tell them and say good-bye."  
  
* * *  
Haldir paused, lifting his arm from the parchment before him, setting the quill on the stand on his desk. He rose, and moved silently to the door, opening it before his guest had time to knock. He stepped back in surprise.  
  
"My lord." He bowed, waving the Laiquendi lord inside.  
  
Tathar entered, noting the neatness of the small room, and turned to face Haldir. They stood almost the same height, and were similar in build. Haldir touched his forehead in respect, meeting Tathar's brown eyes steadily. Tathar smiled. "I have a favor to ask."  
  
"Of course, my lord." Haldir motioned for him to sit, pouring Tathar a goblet of wine. He picked up his own and sat once again at his desk. Tathar sipped the wine slowly.  
  
"I am leaving tomorrow. And I am not taking my daughters, Haldir."  
  
Haldir set his goblet on the desk, leaning forward. "You have seen something of the future? Galadriel knows of this?"  
  
Tathar rubbed his eyes. "Aye, she knows. I will not return, Haldir. How long we will survive the demons that plague our land I cannot say. Keliar will go with me, and may return here. I know I will not." The lord rose to pace again. "I tire of all this. I know what will be, Haldir. And I accept it. But my heart breaks because of what I must do now to my daughters." He turned back to Haldir, who stood up slowly.  
  
"I must leave them behind, and they will not want to stay. Aranel will be angry. I can handle that. It is Tári I am afraid for, Haldir." The Laiquendi frowned, his eyes distant with some memory. "She is much like her mother. She is loyal to the detriment of her own safety." He looked at Haldir, his eyes dark with despair.  
  
"She will try to follow. You must not let her leave Lothlórien. Whatever it takes, Haldir. She must remain here."  
  
Haldir nodded, reaching out to shake the lord's hand. "She will not leave. You have my word."  
* * *  
  
Aranel ran to the door, shoving it open, and rushed inside. Shutting it quickly she leaned against it, breathing heavily. Tári sat up in the bed with a sigh.  
  
"Aranel, for the love of the Valar, what is it now?" She had just lain down, hoping to contemplate her feelings for Haldir.  
  
"I couldn't do it, Tári. I told Rúmil I was sorry, but I couldn't."  
  
"Couldn't what?" Tári asked suspiciously.  
  
Aranel sat on the bed with a sniff. "Kiss him. I couldn't stop comparing him to Orophin," she sighed heavily.  
  
Tári groaned softly. "Aranel? What are you trying to say?" She slid up to lean against the headboard. Aranel glanced over to her, and rose off the bed.  
  
"I am sorry. The last few days I have spent time with both Rúmil and Orophin. Both are so delightful. Rúmil makes me laugh every time. But it's Orophin who haunts my dreams, Tári." She laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling and then rolled over to gaze at Tári. "Do you know what that's like? I can't rest at all! All I can think about is him!"  
  
Tári shook her head laughing. Oh how familiar it all sounded. "Aranel, you never are like this!"  
  
Aranel giggled, crawling to slide next to Tári on the bed, sitting with her against the headboard. "Do you feel that way too? I know you think of him a lot."  
  
Tári sighed. Aranel could read her too easily sometimes. "Yes Aranel, my mind whirls as well." She giggled too, and they leaned close together, laughing.  
  
* * *  
Tathar stepped past the last stair, pausing for a moment in front of his daughters' room. The day had gone too quickly and their time to leave approached all to soon. Keliar had already said his good-byes. Now Tathar faced his own. He reached out to knock, but the door opened quickly.  
  
Tári smiled. "Father, what are you doing here?"  
  
Tathar smiled fondly. "How did you know it was me, or that I was even here? I stepped as quietly as I could."  
  
Tári shrugged. "I sensed your presence. I think I am finally beginning to pick up on these Lórien elves too, except maybe Haldir!" She frowned at his name, but pushed it aside quickly.  
  
Tathar hid his grin. His conversation last night with Haldir had eased his concerns about Tári. He stepped inside the talan. Aranel sat combing her hair and she turned when he entered.  
  
"Father, we have not seen much of you this past week I miss you." Aranel laughed, rising to hug him tightly. Tathar rested his cheek on Aranel's hair.  
  
Tári sat down in Aranel's chair, watching them curiously. Tathar sighed, pushing Aranel away and crossed to look out the vine covered window, ignoring Tári's sudden frown.  
  
Tathar knew she was becoming suspicious. "I am sorry, I have been in meetings with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. We have had much to discuss."  
  
Tári curled her feet under her. "You have told her of your concerns? What did she say?"  
  
"All Arda fights the same shadow, Tári. We, unfortunately, are a small nation, and a prime target. She did not know much more than what I had already assumed." He leaned against the window, staring out.  
  
Tári looked at Aranel with a worried frown, but Aranel was not paying attention. Aranel slid under her father's arm.  
  
"We have had a nice time here. Do we go home?" Aranel asked reluctantly.  
  
Tathar frowned. So soon. To be brought up so soon. He turned to Aranel, holding her shoulders. "I leave today."  
  
Aranel frowned, but Tári sprang to her feet. "Today!"  
  
"But we aren't even packed yet! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Aranel whirled to the bed then froze. She turned slowly back to her father. "You leave, only you?" Her face had grown white.  
  
"You are both staying here." Tathar's gaze moved to Tári, the pain and despair darkening the brown depths.  
  
"You are not coming back!" Tári whispered fearfully, seeing the pain in her father's eyes. She stepped forward, her eyes narrowing, but Aranel stepped in front of her. Tári could see Aranel's reluctance to leave had vanished as her fears for their father's safety rushed forward.  
  
"You can't go back without us! I will not stay here alone!" Aranel's voice had risen alarmingly.  
  
"Aranel, you won't be alone, you will have Tári." Tathar groaned when Aranel scowled, her lips tightening in anger. He glanced over to his youngest, but her expression had become bland, her thoughts hidden behind the impassive expression. Not a good sign, he worried.  
  
He gripped Aranel's shoulders again. "I cannot allow you to come back, not with this war. I will not worry about you."  
  
. "Worry? We belong with you, in our own home! How can you think to leave us here!" Her voice had risen to a shriek. The door opened and Orophin peeked inside.  
  
"I am here. Ah! I see that I arrived just in time." The Lórien elf grinned, catching Aranel's glare. He turned to look back at Tathar who nodded imperceptibly.  
  
Orophin stepped inside and Aranel turned to him. "I thought you were on watch!" she snapped and Orophin grinned.  
  
"It seems my orders were delayed. I've received new ones. He reached out to grip Aranel's arm. "Come, why don't we talk a walk? I have some questions I need answered."  
  
Aranel pulled away, but could not remove her arm from Orophin's powerful grip. "No, I care not! I am speaking with my father!"  
  
Orophin sighed, glancing at the lord in apology. "You will excuse us." He grinned at Tári grabbing Aranel's waist to toss her over his shoulder. The Laiquendi maiden shrieked in anger, kicking furiously at the elf who held her securely. Orophin bowed slightly, still gripping his burden and turned to the door. They could hear him speaking to her softly, but her shrieks of fury drowned out most of what he said.  
  
Tári had grown quiet, but her eyes searched Tathar's when he turned to her. "You mean not to return for us," she said softly.  
  
Tathar gripped her shoulders. "I am sorry, Tari. I must do this."  
  
Tári pulled away from him, her face pale. "You cannot leave without me. I will follow you." Her chin rose when he smiled. He reached out to grip the defiant lift of her chin.  
  
"You are so fierce in your loyalty. I needed to speak with you alone, Tári. I had asked Haldir to come for Aranel, but he suggested Orophin. He has gone to the border in his stead." Tathar tilted his head slightly, a distant look shadowing his eyes for a moment. "I have been impressed by the March Warden." He turned back to Tári, his face becoming drawn.  
  
"I am leaving, Tári. When I have passed into the Halls of Mandos, I will need you to lead our people!"  
  
Tári gasped in horror, drawing back from her father. " Me!" She stared at her father. "I am not worthy of that position!"  
  
Tathar laughed quietly. "Not worthy? Tári! You sit back quietly. You see what is around you. You are loyal to those you love. You are strong, aggressive when you need to be. You are everything your mother and I hoped you would become when we named you."  
  
Tári's mouth opened, but no sound came out. She sucked in a shaky breath. "You had a vision of this day."  
  
Tathar sighed. "Aye." He gripped her arms. "You will be their leader, they will need you. Find them, bring them back together."  
  
Tári shrugged off his hands. "No! I can't. You're our leader. I will not let you go alone. Your vision is wrong! We can change the course of the future!"  
  
Tathar hugged her fiercely. "Nay, nay Tári. You must face this, you must be strong. I cannot risk it. Aranel will not stay without you. You must stay behind. Keliar will return for you when he can."  
  
Tári wrapped her arms around her father's waist, her eyes burning with tears but none would fall. She would not let them. He pushed her away, staring gravely into her eyes.  
  
"Haldir will not let you out of Lothlorien, I have given him that order. Do not test him, Tári. Do not follow me." He hugged her again tightly but too briefly, and spun on his heel, leaving her shaking and horrified.  
  
She watched him leave, glaring at his retreating figure, her chin rising in defiance. Determined? Yes she was determined, and Haldir would not stop her. 


	8. Reckoning

Thank you all for your responses,. I hope you find this chapter a bit more exciting.. you will find Tári is changing a lot here. is she perhaps finding her true self drawn out by the March Warden? A few plot twists coming up in future chapters and I am warning you ahead that I will be sliding away from Tolkien's storylines a bit.. But I think you will find the twists intriguing. stay tuned. feedback is most welcome.. it's what keeps me inspired. Thank you!!! Fianna  
  
Chapter Eight: Reckoning  
  
Tári crouched behind the large mellyrn tree, and scanned the trees overhead. She closed her eyes, focusing on her surroundings. Where were they? The wardens? She must avoid them at all cost. Tathar and Keliar had left hours ago. But they rode horses, leaving her a trail to follow. She did not know if she could have followed them otherwise. The forest had no discernable paths to follow to the border. The forest seemed to enclose her, watching her, waiting for something.  
  
So far she'd avoided the Lórien elves. She grinned, touching the gray tunic. She would have to thank Haldir for the loan. She gripped her bow, and had an arrow nocked loosely. She would do what ever she had to. She would follow her father.  
  
Rúmil stiffened, his senses alert, aware that something was not right. He leaned out over the branch he was using as a support, scanning the forest below him. Shadows from the setting sun flickered slightly from the branches as they swayed in the breeze. He frowned, and signaled to another warden. He climbed down quickly, the uneasiness settling in his stomach. Whatever was coming, it was not going to be good.  
  
Corinth and Volinder joined Rúmil at the base of the tree, scanning the forest as well.  
  
"I feel it, but I do not see anything. Something disturbs the air," Volinder growled. He cocked his head listening.  
  
Rúmil nodded, using more than eyesight to focus. Whatever or whomever it was, moved like an elf. They had stopped, and were waiting, Rúmil was sure. He looked at Corinth, his eyes flickering to the forest, and then up. He must find Haldir. Corinth nodded, and spun, running on silent feet into the depths of the forest.  
  
Volinder pulled an arrow from his quiver, his eyes still scanning the surrounding trees. He glanced at Rúmil. "Do we call for assistance?"  
  
Rúmil frowned. He trusted his instincts. He nodded, emitting a soft whistle, a trilling birdlike sound, that echoed in the forest stillness. Moments later several more elves dropped quickly from the trees, pulling bows out in readiness.  
  
Rúmil raised his hand. The wardens had come from all directions except one. He turned and began to stride quickly in that direction.  
  
Tári gritted her teeth. She had thought perhaps she'd avoided the elves. When they began dropping out of the trees, she'd thought for sure she'd been seen. But only when she saw Rúmil look in each direction that they had arrived and then turn toward her, did she know he was still guessing. She had done well so far, but now she had no place to turn. It was time to make a stand. If Rúmil gained advantage she would be back in Caras Galadhon with a guard for a door.  
  
She rose quickly, and stepped out from behind the tree. Immediately five arrows pointed in her direction, but her bow was already pointed straight at Rúmil. She looked at him apologetically, but her eyes were hard with determination.  
  
Rúmil stopped, his chin rising irritably. "You cannot leave, Tári. Haldir has given the order."  
  
Tári frowned. "You can take his orders to Mount Doom. I am leaving, Rúmil. I can do this simply or not."  
  
Rúmil shouldered his bow, his eyes glinting in annoyance. "You have nowhere to go. Do not force the issue."  
  
Tári laughed scornfully. "It is you who force the issue. It is a simple matter to move aside. I don't want to hurt you." She stiffened, sensing a new presence behind her. "Don't take another step Haldir, or I will shoot."  
  
Haldir frowned. She stood only a few meters away, but her back was straight, and he could read the tension in her body as she held the bow drawn on Rúmil. "You are surrounded, Tári. More than thirty wardens lie between you and the border, you have nowhere to go."  
  
Tári smiled mockingly. "No? So be it, but you shall lose a few of your trusty wardens then, including your brother. Do you care to have that on your head?" She felt a chill run up her spine. "I said not to move, Haldir!" She scowled and gripped the bow tighter, aimed still at Rumil and loosened her fingers that held the string drawn back tightly. She heard him sigh. He was so close.  
  
"Tári, you do not want to do this. I cannot let you leave. I have given my word."  
  
Tári pulled the string back further, the wood groaning in displeasure at the tension. "So your word is more important than your brother, or your wardens? Remember, my bow shoots faster than yours. How many will you lose to your word?"  
  
Haldir gritted his teeth, annoyed she was so calm. His eyes met Rúmil's. He would have to move fast to avoid the arrow aimed at his heart. Could Rúmil do it? And he would have to disarm her. Not only her bow, but the blessed knives as well. He grimaced. And not hurt her in the process. The only other choice was to shoot. It was not an acceptable choice. He signaled the elves who hovered above them, and saw Tári flinch.  
  
"What are you doing, Haldir? I can feel them moving. All I want to do is follow my father. You have no right to keep me here, I am Laiquendi. I will go home."  
  
Haldir moved slightly forward, she was almost within his reach if he took another step. He saw her stiffen, but she did not shoot. He must keep her talking, it was her only distraction. He admired her concentration. "It is by your father's request that we keep you here, Tári." He saw the tiny tremor in her hands, seeing she was getting tired.  
  
Tári gritted her teeth. Her arms were starting to burn from the force of holding her bow drawn. But she'd face a thousand orcs before she would back down. She fought the tremor in her hands. Her father had requested it? She would have words with him on that. She was tired of standing aside, letting things pass. She turned her head a fraction. She could see Haldir just at the edge of her vision, how did he get that much closer! She flexed her fingers, about to turn back toward Rúmil when she felt Haldir's tension, the coiling of his movement. She released the arrow, Haldir leaped for her, and Rumil spun away all in the space of a second.  
  
Rúmil gasped as the arrow plunged into his arm, instead of his heart. Haldir tried to wrap his arms around Tári, but she crouched underneath them, pulling the knives from their sheaths at her wrists. She leaped toward Haldir, her anger and frustration clouding her mind, and swung, both hands holding her long elvish blades.  
  
Haldir leaped back, avoiding the knives. He spun, a booted foot knocking Tári's feet from out beneath her, but the Laiquendi had guessed his intentions and rolled quickly to her feet. She crouched for a mere moment, and lunged again toward him. He frowned, sliding to the side, and reached out, grabbing the wrist closest to him. She whirled, twisting violently to free herself, but he only gripped the wrist tighter. He knew he was hurting her, but she only scowled, refusing to release the blade. He gripped the other wrist, catching it in mid-swing.  
  
"Yield, Tári. You are disarmed, I have only to say the word and the wardens will shoot. I do not want to hurt you."  
  
"You don't understand!" Tári cried, struggling to break free of his grip, the pain shooting up her arms from his hold making her body tremble. "He is leaving to die! I cannot let him go!"  
  
Haldir tightened his grip further, and she winced. She was so stubborn. He flexed his wrist, twisting one arm and she shuddered, finally dropping the knife. She could not fight him. He was stronger. He squeezed hard on the other wrist, and she moaned, opening the hand, and the knife fell to the ground. He kicked them toward Rúmil, but did not release her wrists, only loosened his grip. She twisted, kicking at him. He pulled her toward him, her eyes widening in fury when he gripped her around the waist, lifting her off the ground.  
  
"Put me down. You are wrong, wrong." Tári struggled in his arms, and he spun her around, pulling her back against his chest, trapping her hands in front of her. He looked at Rúmil who stood with another of his wardens. The arrow had penetrated the elf's arm completely and was lodged firmly in place. Rúmil grimaced as the warden withdrew it rapidly from his arm. Haldir set Tári on her feet.  
  
Tári stepped back, breathing heavily. Fury, frustration, fear. All these emotions swept through her when she looked into the glittering eyes of the gray elf before her. What would he do now? She had wounded Rúmil, tried to wound Haldir again. Was he furious? She lifted her chin. She was not going to back down. Her father needed her.  
  
"He doesn't want you to follow Tári. You would only create more hardship." Haldir frowned, but he watched her warily. She did not answer but glared at him instead. He looked at Rúmil. His brother met his gaze as the other elf bandaged his arm, glancing gravely at Tári with a frown.  
  
Haldir was in quandary. He could not punish her, she was not a warden. Galadriel would have to determine her fate. He clamped down on the fury. Rúmil would be dead if she had meant to kill him, he had seen her shoot. She did not miss, no matter how quick his brother was. It was all that saved her from the full force of his wrath.  
  
He reached out, clamping his hand on her arm. "Come with me." He pulled her closer to him when she scowled. "You will not argue, or fight me, Tári. You have dishonored yourself, and violated the courtesy of the Lady of Light. She will decide your fate this day. Be thankful it will be her decision and not mine.  
  
Tári stumbled behind Haldir as he pulled her through the forest. He did not speak, only walked at a very fast pace, almost dragging her along behind him by the arm. Her anger had receded, leaving her ashamed at what she had done. True, she had adjusted her aim at the last second, only wounding Rúmil. But again she had drawn her knives on Haldir. Her actions were as he had said, unacceptable. What would Galadriel do? What would Haldir have done, had he the option? She shuddered at the thought.  
  
His grip was not gentle as he pulled her along. Still ridden with confusion and sadness, she struggled to think. Where was he taking her? What was he planning? She needed to form a plan of her own; she could not give up this easily. When he paused at last, he glanced up into the canopy above, then turned to her.  
  
"This flet has no ladder," he said brusquely. "You will have to climb."  
  
He gave her no choice, but pushed her up into the tree, forcing her to climb the large branches while he followed behind. She pulled herself up through the hole in the center of the platform, and waited for him to climb up as well.  
  
He stood before her, his gaze dark with displeasure. "Today you have pushed the limits of my patience. You deserve to be severely punished for what you have done." His expression was cold, arrogant, and commanding. This was the March Warden.  
  
Guilt flooded her. But she was stubborn as well. She would not admit that her actions had been foolish and irresponsible. Ignoring him, she spun around and walked to the edge of the platform. "You would have done the same," she said with defiance.  
  
"Nay." His voice was gruff, angry. "I would not have done what you did, Tári."  
  
Tári felt him move toward her, felt his angry presence behind her. She would not turn to face him. She couldn't look into those eyes, knowing they held such anger toward her. She tried to push away the guilt, but it was there. An ache in her chest. She turned reluctantly when he gripped her arm.  
  
"Do you feel no remorse?" His stormy grey eyes searched hers.  
  
"Remorse? Of course I feel remorse. I did not want to hurt Rúmil or you. But you gave me no options, Haldir."  
  
Haldir released her, removing his hand. "No options? What options did I have, Tári? I gave my word to your father that I would keep you safe, here in Lothlórien. Would you have me go back on my word, my honor?"  
  
Tári frowned. She knew what he meant. Just as she knew she had dishonored herself and her father by her attempt. Had Tathar not asked her not to follow? But how could he ask that? What about loyalty?  
  
"What about loyalty, Haldir? Would you stay behind, knowing that your Lady was rushing into a death you might be able to prevent?"  
  
Haldir shook his head. "It would be her decision. Who am I to countermand her orders? I serve her. I do not presume to know what she sees, or feels or wants, Tári. No matter the distress it may cause me."  
  
"It's not right, Haldir. Their visions do not always come out the way they think they will!" She pushed against his chest and he gripped her wrists. "Do you only follow your orders to the letter? Don't you ever countermand them?"  
  
Haldir slid his hands further down her arms, noting the flash of pain when he had squeezed her wrist. "Countermand orders? What kind of leader would I be, Tári? I expect my orders to be followed as I instruct them. If I countermand my lord or ladies' order, how can I expect my wardens to follow mine? You know this to be true, you are letting your anger cloud your mind."  
  
Tári closed her eyes, refusing to agree to the logic, knowing full well he was right. But she couldn't stop, she had to try once more. Gathering her courage, Tári reached up and ran a finger down Haldir's cheek, feeling the tension in his jaw. He had wanted her, kissed her. Did he have feelings for her still? His narrowed eyes hid whatever he was thinking. He only stood very still, watching her.  
  
She placed her hands on him, feeling the solid muscles beneath his tunic, her fingers splayed against the warm hard wall of his chest. By the Valar, she would do this! She would use what she had to make him do as she wished. As this thought went through her head, she looked up into his eyes, and knew fear of a different sort.  
  
He smiled. Smiled in a way that send tremors of both fear and desire bolting straight down to her toes. He reached out again, his fingers clamping on her arms, but not in the manner of a lover. Still, she forced herself to smile back.  
  
"I would do whatever you ask, Haldir. Please you in any manner. But you must let me go to my father." Her heart hammering, she lifted a hand to touch his face again, but he caught hold of her wrist again and it hurt badly enough to make her wince. He frowned and looked at her wrist, noting the bruises that had already formed there from their previous struggle.  
  
Dismayed, she tried to pull away, but he only gripped the wrist tighter, careful not to touch the bruises. Still frowning, he lifted her wrist and caressed the skin with his lips. Feeling the warm tingle run down her arm, Tári's eyes widened. She pulled away, knowing the bruises would be gone. Her body knew it.  
  
But he was not through with her.  
  
"So you offer yourself to me, Tári. You seek to make me do as you want with feminine tricks. Such a plan does not become you." He stepped closer to her and gripped her arms once more, pulling her roughly against him. "How well do you think you know me, to dare make this proposal? What do you offer me? Anything I want? Are you so sure you are ready to give what I would take?" His expression chilled her.  
  
Without warning, he pushed her backwards and she stumbled, falling onto the flet's floor. She looked up in alarm, and saw the simmering anger beneath the ice. What had she done?  
  
Haldir crouched down next to her, and Tári leaned back, afraid to look him in the eye. He only laughed softly, angrily, and reached out to grasp her chin. "Perhaps I will take you up on your offer."  
  
Tári could not move, could not pull her gaze away from the gray eyes that drilled into her. He was moving closer, closer, and she leaned away, tried to twist away from him, but only fell back onto the floor. Before she could recover, he had placed his arms on either side of her, caging her with his body. Their eyes linked. He was big and powerful, and made her feel small. She could do nothing, not even think coherently! She had been a fool to offer herself to him. Yes, she wanted him, but not this way! And she didn't want to spoil the memory of that other kiss.  
  
She stared into eyes that smoldered before her. Had she pushed him too far? He was so close, his body only inches from hers, staring at her, waiting. "I can't." She pulled her gaze from his. He leaned closer, his lips brushing hers. She could feel his anger still, in the feel of his lips. "I don't want it to be this way between us." She closed her eyes, fighting back the swell of tears. She would not be weak now, by the Valar, she would not!  
  
Haldir settled beside her, leaning on one arm. He gripped her chin firmly, forcing her to look at him, but her eyes remained closed tightly. "How would you have it between us then? Again you seek to have me go against all I believe in, Tári. I cannot." He frowned and leaned closer. She would not open her eyes. Was there moisture there? "I know you are in distress, but you must trust your father, Tári. He has survived long years, perhaps he wearies of his existence here."  
  
Tári tried to sit up, but he pushed her back. "I do not believe that." The anger was back. "You do not understand."  
  
Haldir scowled. "Why do you think I do not understand?" he asked curtly. "I know you only wish to protect your father, to change what he perceives to be his future. But are you so sure that if you go you will prevent his death? Perhaps if you went to aid him, the distraction of you being there would cause exactly what you fear the most."  
  
Haldir stood, knowing his words would eventually sink in. He walked to the edge of the flet. She was an enigma to him. Such a volatile bundle of emotions, so strong for such a tiny elf. He stiffened when he felt her rise and cross to stand behind him.  
  
"What would you have me do, Haldir? I am at your mercy."  
  
Haldir turned to her, staring at the tiny maiden in front of him. Her anger was gone, or at least hidden from him. She stared at him, perhaps a touch nervously, but stood stoically, waiting for his answer.  
  
"I would have you do nothing, for I am not the one to make that decision." He turned back to the forest.  
  
"I suppose I have destroyed any feelings you had for me. I shall not forgive myself for that."  
  
Haldir turned slowly, his eyes no longer angry. He could not deny she frustrated him, but destroyed his feelings? He stared down at her. "Nay, Tári. You have not destroyed my caring for you." He turned back to the forest, unwilling to speak further.  
  
"But how much do you care, Haldir?"  
  
He sighed. "This is not a good time to discuss this."  
  
Tári scowled. "Not a good time? Why not? We are alone. I face retribution tomorrow for my actions. Perhaps I will be exiled from Lórien altogether? Maybe she will throw me into the darkest dungeon she can find! Maybe."  
  
Haldir had turned and gripped her arms, gently this time. "We have no dungeons, Tári." He laughed at her melodramatics. "And she will not exile you, that would countermand your father's wishes. After that, I cannot say."  
  
Tári gripped the front of Haldir's tunic, twisting the grey folds into her hands, feeling the muscles tense beneath her fingers. "I need to know how much you care, Haldir. Was I just an amusement for you?"  
  
Haldir slid his hands up along the sides of her face, feeling the tremor that ran through her. "Nay, Tári. You are not a passing amusement." He looked into her eyes. "But now is not a good time for this."  
  
Tári stepped back and he turned back to the forest. She was getting tired of sharing his gaze with the forest. Did it have his answers? She folded her arms across her chest, then smiled slowly.  
  
"Well fine then. We won't discuss it. But I am cold, and the floor is hard. Is this part of my punishment?"  
  
Haldir smiled, and strode to a box set into the side of the flet. Opening it, he drew several furs out, and brought them over to drape them over Tári. "I would not wish you to be cold, or uncomfortable, my lady."  
  
Tári hid her grin. "And where do you rest, then?  
  
Haldir had walked to the edge of the flet, and had stood staring at the forest once more. He turned to look at her. "I need no rest."  
  
'Do you fear we will be attacked that you must stand guard? Have you sent all your wardens away?" she asked craftily.  
  
Haldir gave her the answer she wanted. "No, we are not in danger. I have sent my wardens on to other duties." So they were alone. Tári smiled.  
  
She pulled the furs off her, laying them on the floor of the flet. She crawled on top, and reached down to pull off her boots, watching Haldir carefully. He did not turn around. She studied him for a moment, and noted the increased tension in his back. She could feel it.  
  
She unhooked the tunic from her shoulder and drew it quickly over her head. She heard him sigh. Better. She assessed him again. The tension was definitely there. Her lips curved in a sultry smile had he turned to see it. She sighed loudly. And rolled around, as if uncomfortable.  
  
"Actually, now that I think about it, I am quite warm. You don't mind if I take off some layers, do you? I am not used to your wool tunics."  
  
Haldir stared up into the canopy, his long pale hair hanging nearly to his waist. The slight breeze fluttered the edge of his cloak. "You may do as you wish," he answered a bit gruffly.  
  
Tári smiled, untying the laces of her leggings. She wriggled out of the confining material with a loud sigh. "It feels nice to have the breeze blow on bare skin, you know." She saw Haldir reach up to rub the back of his neck. She grinned, sensing his unspoken discomfort.  
  
How far did she dare take this, or had she gone too far already? She knew what she wanted. Would he take the bait? Or continue to be stoic and ignore her?  
  
He turned around when she was raising the hem of her undertunic. His face was composed, but his eyes were gleaming with more than just amusement. He smiled, his gaze steady, one dark brow arched. Did she dare? came the silent inquiry.  
  
Tári reached down and pulled up the tunic, but gasped when she felt his hands on her waist. The tunic slid over her head and she stared into eyes that no longer regarded her with amusement.  
  
"You play with fire, Tári," he murmured softly. "Are you not afraid to be burned?"  
  
In answer, she slid her arms around his neck, pulling him down against her, sighing as his lips covered hers once more in a hard passionate kiss that left her breathless. He was pushing her down, down onto the furs, the fabric of his wool tunic soft against her bare flesh.  
  
"Your fire will not burn me," she whispered. "You must not fear you will hurt me, Haldir. This would not be my first time." She saw the flame of excitement leap into his eyes. His hand settled on the bare flesh of her stomach, then slid around to her hip as his mouth came down to cover hers once more.  
  
When next he paused to breathe, his expression told her how affected he was by their kiss. "Are you certain this is what you want?" he asked, his voice quiet. "Once we start, it is very difficult for me to stop."  
  
"I know what I want. Do you?"  
  
Her hand went boldly to his tunic, tugging it upward, and he smiled slightly and sat up. He removed both layers of tunic, then lay back down beside her again, still wearing his leggings.  
  
"You think I will change my mind," Tári whispered. "Haldir, I will not." She pressed her body against him, enjoying the feel of her body against the warmth of his chest. "I will admit to you that I am not very experienced in this. But I think we will manage. Perhaps you have more experience than I."  
  
She saw him smile at her words. "Perhaps," he agreed, and did not elaborate.  
  
He leaned over her, tracing lines across her chest with his fingers. "This is not what I intended."  
  
Tári closed her eyes, his fingers sending electric tingles where they touched her skin. He was still fighting her. She reached out, sliding her hands into his hair, forcing him closer.  
  
"I wish to make retribution for my actions, Haldir. Will you deny me?"  
  
He pulled her fingers from his hair, gripping them tightly, a scowl crossing his features. "I do not want your apology in that way, Tári."  
  
Tári frowned as well. "That is not how I meant it. I want you, Haldir. You incite feelings that I have never felt before. What more must I do?"  
  
Haldir grinned, leaning over her, his arms on either side of her head as he settled his weight on her gently. He bent over kissing her mouth, lightly, not giving her time to respond. "You need to do nothing more, Tári. Can you not feel what already you have done?"  
  
His low laugh sent shivers down her spine. She could indeed feel his desire, the hard muscles of his body entwined with her own softness. She traced a line slowly down his chest, seeing the muscles flex slightly at her touch.  
  
His lips were tracing the curve of her jaw, his tongue touching the sensitive spot along the back of her ear, tracing the delicate point. Heat washed through her, followed by the prickle of goose bumps. She ran her hands along his back, feeling the strength of him, the hardness of muscles shaped by years of swordplay. She ran her hands along the muscles of his arms where they held her, pinned securely beneath him. She felt the brush of his hair as it slid over her, his movements, his kisses drawing the soft tendrils over her skin.  
  
He shifted, his lips caressing the curve of her neck, under her chin, causing her to moan softly. His hands gripped her chin, his lips demanding a response from her own. She could feel his excitement mounting, but felt also his control.  
  
His hands caresses her, teasing, touching, and she sighed at the warmth of his skin, the softness of his touch. He followed his hands with his lips, and tongue, and Tári slid her hands back into his hair. How long would he tease her? Her body ached for more than just his kisses. She did not want to wait. She tugged on his hair and he smiled, leaning over her to quirk one of those dark eyebrows. She had to close her eyes for a minute. She must be dreaming.  
  
"You are becoming impatient," he whispered, nuzzling her neck again, feeling her tug at the ties of his leggings. He grabbed her hand, pulling it back, trapping it against the side of her head. "Why rush, dearest Tári? We have all night."  
  
Tári sighed. "I don't want to wait all night." She pulled the lacing from his leggings with her free hand, and tossed it aside to his look of consternation. He leaned against her, and she could feel the strength of him.  
  
"That may be a problem later, mouse." He said as he searched to see where the lacing had landed.  
  
Tári grinned, his use of her nickname surprised her. From him it sounded quaint, protective. His lips were brushing her ears again, and she shivered as his tongue swept over the point, sending those shockwaves of heat racing down to her toes. She slid her fingers along the fabric of his leggings, but he trapped her fingers again. His voice was muffled as he kissed her hair.  
  
"I think you are too bold, I shall have to take you to task." He smiled rolling over to discard the leggings quickly. He gripped her waist, and rolled, pulling her on top of him.  
She leaned on her hands, resting them on his chest. His breathing was becoming erratic, his eyes closing when she ground her hips against him. His hands tightened on her waist, drawing her to sit above him. He opened his eyes and Tári stared at him. She smiled, bending over to brush her lips against his, barely making contact. She slid over him, kissing the areas he had kissed, feeling him tense under her lips. She trailed kisses over his chest and down his side.  
  
He groaned when she reached his hips, pulling her back up roughly to kiss her, rolling her onto her back, stretching out over her. She didn't know it could be like this, the blinding passion, the aching drive to fuse her body with his. She felt his tension, knew he was holding on to some control. She wanted it all. Let go, she whispered. He kissed her, demanding control, forcing her lips apart, tasting her, taunting her. She gasped, hearing his groan, and found herself soaring, soaring over the edge of bliss as he drove into her, shuddering as his own release pushed him over the edge as well.  
  
Tári stared out into the tree tops, lying on her side, feeling Haldir's hard length pressed against her back. He was slowly sifting her hair through his fingers. Had she compromised him? What was he going to do now? He had to take her back, and she must go willingly. She berated herself for allowing her anger to control her actions. How would Keliar have reacted? He would have been furious. She could hear him remonstrating her already. She felt Haldir stiffen, and he rolled over, sitting up. He rose, pulling on his leggings, looking for the missing lacing.  
  
"Looking for this?" She held up the black tie, dangling it from her fingers as she rolled onto her back, pulling the furs up over her chest. He frowned, and knelt down to grasp the tie, but she held it away. "You must do what you have to, Haldir. I understand that."  
  
He nodded, taking the tie, and turned away. She watched him, his back, wondering at the thoughts that must be running through his head. She reached for her tunic, and leggings, putting them on quickly. He turned around.  
  
"You must get dressed." His brows rose in amusement when she stood, pulling the outer tunic over her head.  
  
"I am."  
  
Haldir lips curved slightly, but then the amusement was hidden quickly. He waved toward the hole, following her down the tree, landing lightly on the ground below. Rúmil was waiting.  
  
"You have had word?" Rúmil asked, searching Haldir's eyes.  
  
"Aye."  
  
Tári looked at Haldir, surprised, but did not show it. When had she contacted him? Tári turned to Rúmil. "Rúmil, I cannot put into words the apology I must make to you." Tári bowed her head, struggling to find the right words. She cared for these elves, they had shown them nothing but kindness. And she had repaid them with pain. She flinched when he touched her arm.  
  
"You are forgiven, Tári. You aim is true. I realize you chose only to wound me. We pushed you, and you pushed back."  
  
She stared at the elf, his blue eyes somber. She nodded, and turned to Haldir. It was time for reckoning.  
  
She dreaded the sight of the city, the ball of fear in her stomach growing the closer they approached the city. The journey had been silent. No conversation, no sound of footsteps, only eerie, brooding silence the whole day's journey. A whole day that her father traveled further away from her. She shook her head mentally. She could not think of that.  
  
Haldir paused when they entered the gate, speaking softly with one of his wardens. The elf bowed quickly, saluting with his hand over his heart. Did she see a reproving glance from the elf before he turned away? Had word spread already?  
  
Haldir led them swiftly up into the city, his long strides devouring the stairs too quickly for Tári's comfort. She curled her hands into fists, feeling bereft without the weight of her knives at her wrists. What would the Lady do?  
  
They reached the top, and Haldir turned to her. "You must wait here." His expression was impassive, his grey eyes cold, seemingly indifferent when they brushed hers. He turned away and climbed the last few steps. Tári watched the Lady glide forward, Celeborn only a step behind. They closed in on Haldir, their backs to Tári, but she could still see Haldir's face. The flash of a frown was the only change in his expression. They did not speak openly to him, but she could feel the vibration, knew they were speaking to him in his mind.  
  
Tári turned when Aranel hurried up the steps, her dress lifted to her knees. She hurried to her, hugging Tári tightly.  
  
"What have you done, Tári? I have heard such tales! I fear for your safety!"  
  
Tári could not answer, but hung her head. Aranel wrapped an arm around her, scowling fiercely at Rúmil. He only smiled, but his blue eyes glittered like ice.  
  
"Haldir comes," he said softly, and Tári looked up, pushing away the emotions.  
  
Haldir bowed, waving Tári forward, but said nothing. His eyes were expressionless. She could read nothing. She exchanged glances with Aranel, and walked the last few stairs onto the platform, noting once more the beauty around her, seeing it as one who might never come here again. Tári bowed low before the Lady and Lord, feeling the weight of their gazes settle on her, feeling their displeasure.  
  
She straightened and found herself staring at Lord Celeborn. He had stepped forward, his hand brushing Galadriel's. His sapphire blue eyes met hers, and she forced herself to stand straight, fighting the urge to cower beneath the icy gaze that held hers.  
  
"You have violated the laws governing all of elvendom, Tári Namolanya. Not since the first age has an elf drawn a weapon against another of our kind. Twice you have drawn your knives against our guardian. And with your bow, wounded another. What do you say to this, Laiquendi?"  
  
Tári bowed her head, but straightened it to look the Lothlórien Lord in the eye. She would not cower, but would face her punishment bravely. "You have spoken truly, my lord, for I have done as you say. I do not hide the fact, and I do not excuse my actions. I let my emotions control my actions."  
  
Celeborn stared at her for a moment, silently gazing at her. She could not read his expression. He closed his eyes for a moment, and she knew he spoke with Galadriel. She came forward, and Tári forced herself to meet the ancient blue gaze that glittered before her.  
  
She feared her wrath. Feared the great Lady of Light, for her powers and her wisdom were legendary. Would the Lady have compassion? Did she, Tári deserve any? Tári's knees trembled, and Galadriel stepped closer.  
  
"You disappoint me," Galadriel began. She moved slowly around Tári, that gaze never lifting from her. "I see great things in you. But I see also impatience, impulsiveness, recklessness. You must learn to control these things." She faced the small Laiquendi again.  
  
"Twice you have drawn your knives on my guardian. The first time I can understand. Haldir's will is powerful. When one heals another, that will can overpower the injured one. It is something that cannot be controlled. Your actions when you woke are a direct result of his will and yours, struggling to find control." The blue eyes seemed to penetrate her soul.  
  
"But twice! What am I to do? I should exile you from all of elvendom for your actions, so great are they against one of your own kind! Exile you, to face all of Arda on your own. No home open to you among the world of the elves." She turned, glancing at Celeborn who had frowned. A whisper of a smile crossed her face.  
  
"But Lord Celeborn feels I would be too harsh. For although your actions were grievous, your heart is still true. Emotions, Tári. Emotions should never control your actions. You must learn this control so that you may fulfill the destiny that awaits you."  
  
Tári fought back tears, the horrible thought of exile still engulfing her. She had said as much to herself, but now the understanding of what that truly meant bombarded her. She clamped her lips shut, waiting for the Lady to continue. She would not look away. She had to face this.  
  
Galadriel smiled sadly. "I know your love for your father drove you to what you did, as well as the actions of my own guardian, whose sense of honor governed his actions." Her glance fell on Haldir for a moment. "He has given an oath, one that he feels he must uphold. But I must override his oath, for I know more than he."  
  
Galadriel stared at Haldir, and Tári could see the disagreement that flashed between the two. What was happening? Galadriel reached out, waiting, toward Haldir.  
  
Tári's eyes widened when he reached down to pull her knives from his boots. And handed them hilt first, to Galadriel. He bowed slightly, but Tári had caught the frown.  
  
Galadriel turned back to Tári, studying the knives she held. "These were your mother's. I know this as I was there the day she received them." She handed them to Tári. "They are yours. I give them back only because you will need them where I send you." Galadriel moved closer, the blue eyes icy, intense. "You will never raise them against another of your kind."  
  
Tári trembled under that gaze. "My life be forfeit if I do, my lady." Tári dropped to one knee. Galadriel reached down, pulling her back to her feet.  
  
"Your father is two days gone, a long way to travel. But he travels by steed, and those creatures cannot go without rest. Orophin leads a small party of my elves, and now waits a half days travel behind him. You will leave with Haldir, and meet them. You must travel quickly, and with no rest, to catch up with Orophin. And then, yet travel further, to reach your father in time. I have no doubt Haldir and my elves can do this. Can you?"  
  
Tári stared at Galadriel in amazement. She was sending her to her father! She frowned, but did not voice her concerns. What did she know?  
  
Galadriel smiled. "You are learning quickly, but still you question. I see visions as does your father. Mine come from my mirror, as you know. What I have seen I will not speak of here, for I do not know whether it shall come to pass."  
  
Galadriel reached out to grip Tári's chin. "Do not think I let you go without punishment, Laiquendi. Lord Celeborn may have felt exile too harsh, but it is his suggestion that I place upon you now." She released Tári to stand back beside Lord Celeborn. Tári stared at them both, realizing her true sentence was at hand. Both elves looked down at her in their ethereal light, their power glowing with the force of their thoughts.  
  
Galadriel's voice seemed to echo in her mind. Could Aranel hear her? Did she speak aloud, or only in Tári's mind? She could not tell, only stared aghast as her sentence was pronounced.  
  
"You are no longer a respected guest in my land. You are now a guardian of the realm of Lothlórien. From this day you are under the command of Haldir, and as second and third in his command, both Orophin and Rúmil. You will obey their commands without question or delay. No thoughts of disobedience, no anger or dismay will you reveal. Whatever they command, you will do. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Tári stared at Haldir. He was impassive. She bowed quickly to Galadriel and Celeborn. "I hear and obey." She rose, catching the fleeting smile on Haldir's face.  
  
Galadriel smiled in amusement, staring at Haldir and then at Tári. "Do not think they will make it easy for you, Tári. My three wardens can be wicked."  
  
Tári caught the flash of humor in Haldir's expression. She frowned and Galadriel folded her arms into her sleeves. "Haldir will respect your status." She gave her March Warden a fierce look, and he bowed slightly, looking innocent. Galadriel frowned and Haldir nodded in agreement. She turned back to Tári.  
  
"You will leave shortly, so say your good-byes to Aranel. Haldir will explain when he can. You do not have much time." 


	9. Control

Thanks again for all the kind reviews, you are very inspiring. I am taking some liberties with Tolkien's story.. he mentioned briefly the dark elves who had helped Sauron in the forging of his weapons, etc.. and I have expounded on that line somewhat. Tári is changing here, once a quiet elf, hidden behind her sister, she is now finding herself challenged immensely. Her love for her people and especially her worry over her father is forcing her hand right now, and so affecting her moods, actions. She only knows she has to find him, whatever the cost. But first they have to get to him..  
  
Chapter Nine: Control  
  
Haldir slid the arrows into his quiver, knowing they would never be enough. He hated using Orc or Goblin arrows. But they could only carry so many. He slid the quiver over his back, buckling the intricate metal buckle over his chest. He turned, hearing Tári approach, Aranel holding her arm, whispering to her fiercely. The look Aranel gave Haldir was not pleasant. She did not like Tári's sentence.  
  
Tári scowled, pulling her arm away when she saw that Haldir watched them with interest. So she was a warden now, whatever that meant. What was she going to have to do, she wondered?  
  
Aranel gripped her arm. "Tári, there must be something you can do. Perhaps if I talk with Lady Galadriel?"  
  
Tári stared at her in consternation. "Aranel! Please! I must atone for what I have done. If this is what the Lady requires of me, then I shall do what she asks. Now please, I have to go. You must not be worried. I will be fine. And so will father, when we find him." She hugged her sister tightly.  
  
Aranel gripped her arm once more. "You will watch Orophin for me? I did not have long to say good-bye."  
  
Tári grinned. "I will give him your love, Aranel." She whispered into her ear, and Aranel laughed quietly, hugging her again.  
  
Haldir waited patiently. When she stood before him he pulled her bow from his shoulder. He handed it to her without a word. He turned, glancing at Rúmil , and at his wardens who stood waiting patiently in formation. Where must he put her? She would have to follow him, so he could keep an eye on her. Rúmil would watch from the back. They would have to test her endurance quickly.  
  
Tári kept her eyes on Haldir's cloak in front of her. They had walked, no, literally ran, for the rest of the day. And still, as night fell, and the stars winked overhead, they ran. Albeit warily, now. Night was time for Orcs, and Goblins. And they had left the protection of the Golden Wood hours ago. They ran silently, but Orcs had hearing almost as powerful as the elves.  
  
Haldir stopped abruptly, and turned back to the column of elves trailing behind him. "Yrch." He gripped Tári's arm, dragging her into the denser brush that grew along the rocks. He pushed her against the rock. "Don't move." He glared at her, but Tári only nodded. She was glad to rest for the moment. It had not been an easy journey, not only for her physically, but she'd felt the disproval of Haldir's other wardens strongly. She had not considered their reactions to her treatment of Haldir. She was going to find it difficult to regain their respect.  
  
The scout Haldir had sent out in front turned back, slipping back into the trees. Haldir crouched near Tári, scanning the path before them. He did not want to confront the Orcs if they did not have to. He could hear them now, their heavy breathing, the quiet jangle of leather armor. He could feel their steps, the harsh pounding of their feet on the ground. They would pass close, but if the Valar's grace was with them, they would not detect the elves. He sighed in relief when they passed. They did not have the time to spare.  
  
He rose, signaling the elves to continue, but clamped his hand on Tári's arm. So far she had done all he had asked. But he caught the flash of annoyance this time. He leaned closer. "Do I detect an expression of annoyance, warden?"  
  
Tári wanted to snap back, but instead smiled. "Nay, March Warden, only a look of discomfort." He frowned and she shook her head. " I am fine." How much she wanted to retort at the look on his face, but didn't dare. She sighed inwardly, thankful he could not read her mind.  
  
Haldir turned to her with a wicked smile and she stepped back. "I may not be able to read your thoughts, Tári, but I can certainly sense them. Have a care, warden." He grinned and turned, striding down the path while Tári stared at him, struggling to control her expression. Blessed Valar, this was going to be hard.  
  
They finally stopped, crouching down among the rocky boulders that now littered their path. The mountains arching high to their right. The terrain was getting hilly, and small streams crossed it often. Her feet were wet, her ankles hurt from twisting on the rocks, and she thought her chest was going to burst into flames. But she only smiled when Rúmil knelt down in front of her. He handed her the small packet of Lembas bread, and his water. What was he going to do?  
  
Tári took the bread, and sipped the water, eyeing the elf before her. "How long do we stop?"  
  
Rúmil glanced at Haldir who stood a few feet away. "As long as you need to."  
  
Tári choked, her eyes widening. She blinked quickly, forcing down the annoyed comment that had popped into her head. "You stop only for me?"  
  
Rúmil smiled, tucking his water skin into his belt. "Aye, but do not be concerned. All new wardens have problems with long distance running. You will get better quickly." He rose, nodding and walked toward Haldir.  
  
New wardens? She bit into the bread a bit harder than she intended and it broke into several pieces, falling to the ground. She groaned in dismay, gathering it up and stuffing the pieces into her pocket. She looked up to see Haldir and Rúmil both staring at her. They both frowned, but only turned away and she sat down in relief.  
  
The light of dawn found them in the mountains, their forms stark against the morning sky when they crossed ridge after ridge of wind scoured rock, and scrub brush. But they were gaining, and Tári had found her rhythm. Perhaps it was the lembas bread, or her body adjusting, but she could run now, and not feel every breath she took. Her feet no longer hurt, although her ankle still throbbed. But she would not tell Haldir. He would have to touch her then, and right now she couldn't deal with that. So she thought of her father.  
  
Tathar would not be happy knowing he was being followed, but she knew Haldir would explain. She didn't envy the struggle the gray-elf must feel. He had given his word to Tathar to protect her, keep her safely in Lórien. Tathar would have to understand Galadriel's logic in forcing Haldir to renege on his oath, bringing her along. She only knew Galadriel had made the decision that she had to come.  
  
Tári stumbled, catching her foot on a boulder, cursing her inattentiveness. She collapsed to the ground, her ankle swelling quickly. She rubbed it harshly, and scowled when Haldir knelt down next to her.  
  
"You've injured your ankle?" He reached out to feel her ankle through her boot and she could not hide the gasp of pain. "Take off your boot."  
  
Tári shook her head. "It's fine, Haldir, just give me a moment." She flinched when he scowled, gripping her calf to pull off her boot.  
  
"How long has it been bothering you?" his voice was quiet, but she heard the fury. He glanced up when she did not answer, and she wished she had spoken sooner. "Don't lie to me, Tári."  
  
"Since this morning." She cringed slightly at his sigh of exasperation. He wrapped his fingers around the ankle gently, and Tári leaned back as the flow of healing ran up her leg. The unnerving sensations were getting stronger every time he healed her. She stared up at the sky for a moment, trying to gather her suddenly scattered thoughts. The pain was gone.  
  
"I will not tolerate you hiding such things from me. If you are injured, or tired, or need to stop for any reason you will tell me."  
  
He leaned over her, and she blinked. Was the sun in a different position? She sat up and rubbed her ankle. And looked around. The elves were at rest, and looked to have been that way for some time. She saw several glance moodily at her and she looked at Haldir in confusion.  
  
"What happened?" She rubbed her head, trying to ignore the other wardens.  
  
"You needed to rest." He pulled her to her feet.  
  
"You put me to sleep again." She did not ask it as a question.  
  
"Aye."  
  
Tári folded her arms, her eyes narrowing. She wanted to snap at him, her list of offenses with Haldir's wardens was only growing longer. His eyebrow rose slightly, daring her to say something, but she only gritted her teeth. "I have put you behind now."  
  
Haldir smiled. "We have made good time, better than I thought. We had time to stop for awhile."  
  
"How much further until we meet Orophin?"  
  
Haldir looked at the sky, and the surrounding area, staring off into the distance. 'Half a day's march."  
  
She rose when he extended his hand, ignoring his offer of help. But didn't miss the narrowed eyes. She sighed to herself, careful to control her expression. Another mark against her? She had to learn to give in, her stubbornness was not going to gain her any advantage.  
  
The sun was setting once more when Haldir motioned for them to stop. Twice more they'd avoided patrols of Orcs. Tári crouched down, waiting while Haldir spoke with the elf who had stepped out of the trees. They were nearing her home. She closed her eyes, smelling the air. The scent of the heavy pines that grew in her home forest was faint, but she could sense it. Home.  
  
The elf nodded and left, disappearing once more into the shadows of the trees. How much further was Orophin? Would they wait before they traveled to catch up with her father? She struggled to balance all the questions flooding her mind.  
  
It was only a few more moments and she sensed the gray-elves. They appeared out of the trees, one moment shadows, and the next, grey clothed elves stood silently waiting further orders. Orophin strode forward, greeting Haldir with a fierce hug. Such brotherly love, she mused. She leaned against a tree, watching the two Lórien elves. She did not miss the startled glance Orophin sent her way, or the amused one after that. So they thought her punishment funny. She tried to control the scowl that crossed her features.  
  
She straightened when Orophin strode toward her. He gripped her shoulders, leaning close to kiss her cheek.  
  
"How fare you, Tári?" His voice dripped with amusement.  
  
"I am fine, Orophin." She gritted her teeth, hearing his soft chuckle.  
  
"And Aranel?"  
  
Tári stared at him briefly, debating whether to give him her greetings, but sighed. "She sends you her love, Orophin." Orophin's grin lit up the dark blue eyes.  
  
"Indeed?" He kissed her cheek again. "I will not taunt you, Tári. Be strong," he whispered softly. He stepped back and bowed slightly.  
  
"Such a demonstrative greeting, Orophin. She must have given you good news." Haldir murmured and Orophin turned with another smile.  
  
"Aye, she sends me good news, brother. Do my actions irritate you?"  
  
Haldir frowned, his chin rising as he scowled at his brother. "Nay, Orophin. Your actions do not." He turned abruptly and strode off to speak with Rúmil.  
  
Orophin turned back to Tári, laughing quietly. "Ah, such lies he speaks." He winked at Tári and moved off to join his two brothers.  
  
Tári moved closer, hoping to hear something of her father. Haldir hadn't said much the last day. Haldir turned to her when she approached.  
  
"It is not far to your lands?"  
  
"Nay, just a few hours and we will be at our borders."  
  
"Then you must lead us from here. I do not know how we will be received once we enter your lands."  
  
Tári caught the slight grimace of frustration that crossed his face. He must be still struggling with his responsibilities. She nodded, and began to stride quickly down the path, looking forward to the first sight of her home.  
  
* *  
Keliar sprinted over the trail, his long white hair flying out behind him. The scout ran beside him, and five more elves behind him. They had visitors coming, but they had not yet reached their border, but would soon. Keliar wanted to intersect them just as they crossed the border.  
  
He frowned. Tathar was not going to be happy to see them. In fact, he would be outright furious knowing Tári was with the Lórien elves. What had changed that Haldir would follow so closely behind them? What had Galadriel known, or seen, to send them? She must have ordered the elves to follow. Tathar had told Keliar he had asked Haldir to keep Tári in Lórien, however he must. Keliar knew the March Warden's word was his bond. To break it to bring her along, he mused, must be tearing him apart.  
  
He leaped effortlessly over the small tree lying across the path, a slight smile creasing his lips. This was going to be interesting discussion. He slowed as the tree line began to thin. The large pine trees surrounding him darkened the forest, blocking much of the light from above. Only small trees and brush struggled to live under the great pine trees, the acidic soil and low light deterring many of the forest plants. He could just make them out, the thin line of elves just appearing on the horizon, their bodies silhouetted by the light behind them. He would wait here.  
  
Haldir surveyed the trees ahead, the dark heaviness of the forest looming before them. Tári's step had quickened, and he lengthened his stride to stay beside her. Would Keliar meet them, or another of his sentinels? He would not enjoy this meeting. He caught Tári's arm when they entered the darkness of the forest, his eyes adjusting quickly to the dimmer light. He stepped in front of her when he saw that Keliar stood waiting on the path before them.  
  
"You may go no further." Keliar announced, and Tári's hand flew to her lips, smothering the giggle that threatened to burst out. Keliar had used Haldir's inflections exactly, only spoiling the effect of the arrogance of the March Warden with the smile he was trying to keep hidden.  
  
Haldir turned his head to glare at her, aware of her smothered laughter. He turned back to Keliar with dark eyebrows arched in amusement. "You spoil the effect, Keliar, with your smile. You must become much more snobbish if you wish to emulate me."  
  
Keliar grinned, stepping forward to grip Haldir's outstretched hand in welcome. "Mae Govannen, Haldir. I must say I am quite surprised you are here. You will not be a welcome sight to Lord Tathar."  
  
Haldir scowled. "Aye, that I know, Keliar. But I have word for him from Lady Galadriel, with her orders to bring Tári as well. It was not my choice."  
  
Keliar nodded. "Aye, well, I will send word to him. You must wait here." He grinned again, laughing at Haldir's expression.  
  
"At least I do not insult you, Keliar." Haldir folded his arms.  
  
Keliar turned to speak quickly to a sentinel and the elf bowed briefly, and hurried down the path. Keliar turned back to Haldir, eyeing Tári who still stood behind him.  
  
"Do you not greet me, Tári?" he asked. His eyes narrowed at the look that passed between Tári and Haldir. Something was going on, and he didn't think he was going to like it. She stepped around Haldir, reaching out to hug Keliar. "What have you done, Tári?" he whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Tári stepped back from Keliar's embrace, her face flushing with color. Keliar stared at her, and then at Haldir. How to tell him?  
  
"Galadriel has made her one of my wardens." Haldir said quietly, a hint of amusement coloring his voice.  
  
Keliar's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed when he looked back at Tári.  
  
"Why?" he asked, drawing out the one word in concern.  
  
Tári clenched her jaw. "For my attack against Haldir."  
  
Keliar stepped close to Tári, clamping his hand on her forearm. "Attack? Do not tell me you drew your knife on him again?" His expression grew angry when Tári nodded bleakly. Keliar glared at her.  
  
Tári looked at Haldir who stood watching, and saw the eyebrow rise. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Keliar. "And more," she whispered.  
  
Keliar straightened, tilting his head to scowl at her. "And more? What more can you have done?" He stopped, and shut his mouth, his lips clamped together while he searched her face. His face grew pale. "You didn't, tell me you did not."  
  
Tári looked at her feet, mortified. Keliar had been her mentor. And she had disappointed him. She looked up when he reached out, gripping her chin. His brown eyes searched hers. "I shot Rúmil. But only in the arm!" She added when he closed his eyes, a dismayed sigh escaping from his lips.  
  
Keliar opened his eyes to gaze at Tári. "She could have exiled you for such a thing." He murmured softly.  
  
"Such was Galadriel's thought." Haldir said. "But Lord Celeborn thought perhaps it better she be placed under my command. To learn control." Haldir stared at Tári, his grey eyes gleaming in the dim light.  
  
Keliar glanced at Haldir, noting the slight curl to his lips. Haldir was amused. So either he did not feel the transgression was too great, or he had forgiven Tári. Keliar stepped back, still watching Haldir and Tári closely. He saw the brief glance that passed between them. There was more. He would find out, somehow.  
  
Keliar led them to a clearing, where his sentinels had gathered supplies. They sat down around a small fire, banked low.  
  
"Did you pass any Orc patrols?" Keliar asked, pulling a large flask from a pack at his feet.  
  
"Several, but we were able to avoid them." Haldir's reply was distracted.  
  
Keliar looked up to see him watching Tári. She had settled further away, leaning against a tree, in what he knew from experience was an very disgruntled posture. He saw Haldir frown, and Tári blanch when she caught the frown. Interesting.  
  
Orophin and Rumil sat down next to Haldir. They glanced at Tári and at Haldir with a slight smile.  
  
"She is lucky you know." Rumil grinned, casting a wary glance at Tári. "We've been much kinder to her than we normally would be to a new warden."  
  
Orophin took a sip of wine from the flask Keliar handed him. "Aye, she is lucky I left first. Had I been there, perhaps she would still be sitting in Caras Galadhon."  
  
Haldir snorted, glaring at Orophin. "You would not have made a difference."  
  
Rúmil grinned. "Aye, but maybe he would have been the one to take the arrow in the arm."  
  
Tári leaned on her knees, trying to block out the laughing elves. She was going to get them back. Laughing at her. She'd find some nice spiders to stick in their blankets. No, that wouldn't bother them.. well, she would find something. She flinched when she felt someone touch her arm, and looked up to see Haldir crouching before her.  
  
"Are you ill?" He seemed concerned.  
  
Tári turned her head, looking away once she realized who it was. "Nay." She said, leaning her head on her knees.  
  
"Why do you not sit at the fire? Keliar is giving me very dark glances."  
  
Tári snickered softly. Serve him right. "I care not. I am fine here." She heard him sigh softly, but he rose and left her alone. Tári gave a sigh of relief. She'd been certain he was going to get that overbearing attitude again, and order her there.  
  
Haldir rose, glancing back at Tári where she sat. He knew she had grown frustrated with keeping her temper in check. He stepped away from the fire, content to be alone for a few minutes. He needed to gather his thoughts. His conversation with Lord Tathar was not going to be an easy one. He stiffened when he felt the presence behind him.  
  
"How much more has she done that she does not tell?" Keliar asked, moving into Haldir's vision. "I am certain there is more."  
  
Haldir glanced at Keliar from the corner of his eye, then turned to face him fully. "She has told you what she has done."  
  
"Perhaps then you could explain more to me."  
  
Haldir folded his arms over his chest, eyeing the Laiquendi commander, who had leaned casually against a tree. He knew what the green elf wanted to know.  
  
"She tried to follow you and her father as I expected she would. Rúmil intercepted her. I am impressed. She almost made it to the border, his patrol was the last in line. I did not tell her that."  
  
Keliar smiled. "I am not surprised. She can creep quite unobserved if she so chooses."  
  
Haldir nodded. "Aye. Rúmil detained her and sent for me. I was only a short distance further, but by the time I arrived she had already drawn her bow on Rúmil. We pushed her beyond her limit and in her anger and frustration she did not think clearly, although she adjusted her aim to only injure Rúmil. She is lucky she did so."  
  
Keliar had straightened, and folded his arms as well. He stared at Haldir, fiercely. "So you pushed her, knowing her to be distraught. Perhaps not a good choice on your part?"  
  
Haldir scowled. "I will admit, not a good choice. I was only a step behind her when she shot. It was my movement that forced her hand."  
  
"And Galadriel and Lord Celeborn knew this?"  
  
"Aye, they only meant to frighten her, to make her realize she must learn to control her anger, in all situations."  
  
Keliar frowned, pursing his lips. "And so after she shot Rúmil you took her directly back to the city?"  
  
Haldir lips twitched slightly. "Nay."  
  
Keliar's chin rose slightly, and he studied Haldir, who gazed back at him impassively.  
  
"So you took advantage of her."  
  
"What makes you think anything more happened, Keliar?"  
  
Keliar's chin rose higher, and his eyes narrowed. "Because I know Mouse, something about her behavior tells me more happened."  
  
Haldir grinned softly. "Perhaps you do not know her as well as you think, Keliar. I was not the one who initiated our union."  
  
Keliar couldn't think of what to say. "I will not ask what she did. She was not under any duress to do so?"  
  
Haldir shook his head. "I would not tell you if you asked, Keliar. She was not forced to do anything. I would have left her alone on the flet if that is what she had desired, it was not."  
  
Keliar nodded, and turned to leave. Looking back at Haldir he smiled. "So what does it mean for her to be your warden? Have you plans to teach her something new?"  
  
Haldir moved to stand beside Keliar. "I would teach whatever you feel she needs to learn Keliar, if there is something you feel she lacks."  
  
Keliar grinned suddenly. "You are attempting exactly what she needs to learn, Haldir. Patience." He thought for a moment. "Your coin toss, you have those coins?"  
  
Haldir smiled. "I have them, but she would pass that test easily. She has picked up my presence behind her. If she can sense me, then she will do well on that simple test."  
  
Keliar nodded in agreement, but his eyes lit up. He chuckled. "Perhaps if she had another sort of distraction? I would see for myself her reaction to you, Haldir."  
  
Haldir frowned. "What do you mean, Keliar?"  
  
Keliar grinned. "Perhaps Haldir, you might find some way to distract her as only you can." He strode back through the trees, whistling a low tune softly. Haldir watched him leave, a slow smile of understanding creasing his face.  
  
Tári heard Keliar return, whistling. She glanced up, uncovering enough of her eye to see him sit down next to Rúmil. His amused glance at her told her he was up to something. She started to stare at her feet again when Haldir returned as well. From the same direction. That did not bode well for her. Keliar wanted information, and would have gotten it one way or another. Her eyes narrowed when Haldir bent down to speak softly to Orophin. All three brothers turned to her with a grin. Blessed Light, what now?  
  
Haldir crossed over to Tári, crouching down before her. "I have a test for you, warden." His expression was controlled, but she knew he was laughing.  
  
"What kind of test?"  
  
"You remember our coin toss?"  
  
Tári groaned inwardly, not that! "I told you before I did not care to do your test."  
  
Haldir smiled softly. "You have no choice now. Come, we shall see how well you do." He gripped her arm, hauling her easily to her feet. She did not come willingly.  
  
Haldir pulled her further into the clearing. "Keliar suggested you be tested. He wishes to see how well he has trained you, in comparison to my training. We seek to know what more we should teach you."  
  
Tári glared at Keliar before they covered her eyes. He winked as they settled the blindfold. Winking at her! What did that mean! She felt someone stand next to her, and she shivered when Haldir gripped her shoulder, his lips close to her ear.  
  
"Expect more than what you saw before, mouse, my only warning." She felt him move away, but knew he was not far. She closed her eyes, in order to focus her mind. She felt them around her. Rumil to her right. She would swear she could hear him smile. Orophin stood near her left, tapping a finger against his arm. Haldir she could sense in front of her, his scent was still lingering in her mind. And Keliar, he stood near Haldir, loudest of all, chuckling softly. But who had the coin?  
  
She heard the tiny whirr of the coin, from Orophin to her left, and she whirled, reaching out, following the sound as it arced high over her head, gauging where it would fall. She felt the coolness of the metal drop into her hand. She pulled her hand close to her, feeling the coin bite into her palm. One down. She tossed the coin to Haldir in front of her.  
  
Now she felt them move, but where, and who was who? And how many coins would they toss this time? Would it be only one again? She closed her mind to those thoughts, focusing on her surroundings. The whirr of the coin told her to spin right, and she did, catching the coin again, spinning to toss it to Haldir. Or was it Rumil? She had lost track of where they stood.  
  
She struggled to control her concern, pushing away the errant thoughts. It did not matter. She would best them in this. She could still sense them, no matter who was where. She waited. What were they waiting for? She could sense them, but something wasn't right. She gasped when she felt Haldir's lips brush hers. How had he gotten that close? And kissing her in front of the others! She scowled, realizing suddenly, that the coins had been tossed again. Two! She whirled, reaching out, catching the last coin just moments before it fell to the ground. But she had caught it. She stood up, frowning. So, they were going to play dirty.  
  
Her heart was beating wildly. She willed it to slow, to focus her senses. He was not going to sneak up on her again. The coins flew into the air, four this time, she heard the two, but sensed the movement of the others. She had to spin rapidly to catch all four, but she held out her hand, and all four lay in one palm. She felt someone remove them, and sensed it was Orophin from the slight squeeze he gave to her hand. It was, wasn't it? They were trying to confuse her.  
  
She waited, tilting her head. She sensed Haldir behind her, the hair on her arms standing up, and she turned to face him, and felt his hands brush hers. No, the kiss that brushed the side of her cheek was from Haldir, she was sure. So now who stood in front of her? Blood and Ashes! This was not fair, but she was not going to complain. She whirled as she heard the coins fly into the air again, sweeping out her arms, hoping she'd hit someone. She did not, but the coins landed into her palms, barely. She almost lost track of the last one.  
  
What must Keliar be thinking! He must know about her and Haldir! Tári felt the blood rush to her face. She whirled when she felt the elf behind her, reaching out to drag whoever it was close to her. It was Rúmil, his soft chuckle told her it was he. She released him to turn, only to find herself in Haldir's embrace, his lips brushing hers once more. Then he was gone. She reached up to rip off the blindfold. Enough was enough! A hand gripped her wrist firmly. Haldir?  
  
"The game is not yet over."  
  
Haldir.  
  
She wanted to strangle him. She clenched her teeth. What now? She stood still, and suddenly realized he had taken her knives from her wrists. When had he done that? She lifted her chin, knowing suddenly what he was going to do. Did he trust her that much? She heard the whistle of the blade, and remembering how Haldir had thrown her knife, reached out. She caught the knife by the hilt, his throw did not make the knife twist end over end, and she only had to gauge its position to grasp it from the air. Gauge where it flew and how fast. She threw the knife into the ground at her feet.  
  
"So what's next? Another kiss? Perhaps two? Or maybe just my other knife, plus the coins?"  
  
No answer. And she could not sense their movements. What were they doing? Did she dare remove the blindfold? No, she sensed she would find herself in more trouble. She'd wait.  
  
Not for long. How badly do you want to remove the blindfold? It was a soft whisper. From Orophin?  
  
How much longer can you keep your focus? That was Keliar's soft whisper. She'd make him pay for this.  
  
You only need to ask. Orophin again. They were circling around her.  
  
Tári folded her arms over her chest. She was not going to play. She flinched when she felt the brush against her arm. Who was it? She felt another light touch against her hair. They were teasing now. She reached out quickly, and came up empty. Soft laughter greeted her, from behind. She whirled, turning opposite the sound, gripping the soft wool tunic of the elf in front of her. He had not expected her to find him. Rumil.  
  
Where was Haldir? He was the hardest to catch. She didn't know how she had sensed him in the forest. He was all but invisible to her now. She clenched her fist, trying to concentrate. They all had stepped away. She could not feel them. Where were they? One still had her knife.  
  
She whirled when she heard the knife. And knew suddenly that it had come from Haldir, from several feet away and he had thrown it like she did, end over end. She crouched quickly, feeling the blade whistle past her ear, and thud into the tree behind her. Her breathing came in gasps. How dare he! She stood up, and felt his arms wrap around her.  
  
"I knew you would not let it hit you." The whispered words sank into her ear, his lips only inches from her.  
  
"I am tired of this game." She was furious. She reached up to untie the blindfold but he caught her wrists, his laughter soft in her ear.  
  
"But I do not tire of it. Patience, Tári." His lips descended on hers, kissing her hungrily, making her toes curl. He was cheating!  
  
"I do not think your wardens have to deal with this kind of test. You are not being fair." She cried, her chest heaving with her frustration.  
  
Soft laughter again. Orophin. He was beside her. "Ah, but life is not fair, you have to make what you will of it, Tári."  
  
"I think I shall have to have word with the Lady of Light. Throwing knives at blindfolded wardens comes pretty close to my bad behavior."  
  
" You are whining." Haldir, spoken with amusement. Bloody elf. She whirled, trying to sense his presence.  
  
She reached up once again. She would play no more, but a hand gripped her wrist again. "You must follow orders, Mouse." Keliar! Light! Him too!  
  
She folded her arms, angrily.  
  
"You are letting your emotions control you." Rúmil.  
  
She sucked in a determined breath. "I am not."  
  
She heard the coins fly into the air, two with sound, two without. But she heard them, and felt them. She whirled, spinning rapidly, and caught them all before they had dropped beyond her shoulders. She dropped them to the ground at her feet.  
  
"I win."  
  
She felt him just moments before his lips descended on hers. His hands slid over her shoulders, his lips pressing hers, demanding her response. How could he kiss her like that with the others there? She moaned softly. He was not playing fair. She was pulled into his arms, and she gripped his tunic. His lips trailed over to her ear. "No, mouse, I think I win." His voice sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"And how do you decide that?" she asked breathlessly, when he released her. He reached up to untie the blind fold, and she blinked at the suddenly bright light. She looked around her. They were alone. She glared at Haldir. He smiled, reaching down to open her hand. One more coin dropped into her palm. Five! He had thrown five! 


	10. Portals

As I have said before.. the story here takes a large leap away from Tolkien's writing, so bear with me. I think you will hopefully.. find the story still intriguing. and you might be surprised at the twists that will continue to follow..  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers.. your feedback helps with the inspiration.. thank you for your patience.. my "real" job takes me away from home so I have not been able to update as quickly as I'd like.. I shall try to upload another chapter quickly.. Thanks again..  
  
Fianna  
  
Chapter Ten: Portals  
  
Tathar closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the back of his chair, listening to the near silent footsteps of the retreating sentinel. Haldir was here, on his border, with Tári. Why? He'd been sure that Haldir would do as he asked. Galadriel. It could only be Galadriel. He could not have mistaken Haldir. He was sure of it.  
  
He rose, walking to the window to peer out. The moon would rise in a few days. Was that all the time he had left? Keliar would bring them here, quickly, once the sentinel returned to him. But still, it would be another day gone. One day out of very few left to him.  
  
They had not encountered any Orc patrols. That was odd. When he returned, the news had been grave. The sentinels had indeed retreated to the castle. The Orcs had attempted to breach the castle, but had been defeated. But had returned again and again. Only to retreat the last time, quickly, as if withdrawn purposely. He had returned the next day. Were the events related?  
  
Casualties had been minor for his people. The castle was strong, his sentinels excellent with bow. Still, something was not right. How did it all tie together? And now, Haldir? He gripped the stone sill of the window. He hated riddles.  
  
Haldir glanced behind him. Tári strode quickly, her eyes scanning the path around her, a fierce frown curving her lips. She was impatient and worried. They were nearing the green-elves home, he could sense the change in both Tári and Keliar. They climbed a short hill, the pine trees thick here, almost a solid wall. They passed through a narrow opening. Before them lay an open field, the bright sunlight blinding them for only a moment. Across the field a great stone castle sat on a small rise, its four slim ivory towers soaring elegantly into the open sky, long silken banners flapping briskly in the breeze.  
  
Green-elves hurried along the walls, their white hair glittering in the sunshine. Haldir glanced at Tári, aware she had a strong hold on her emotions. He could sense her frustration, but she stayed in his formation, behind him. Keliar had sprinted ahead, pushing open the wide carved wooden doors below the castle rampart. Several Laiquendi greeted him, their glances settling quickly on the Lórien elves.  
  
Haldir reached the castle, scanning the inner courtyard. The castle was crowded with elves. Tents and assorted sleeping arrangements filled most nooks and crannies, sentinels paced the ramparts above. The air was heavy with trepidation. He stopped when Keliar reached the castle steps, pausing as the door opened above him and Tathar stepped out into the brilliant sunshine. Haldir sighed. It was time.  
  
Tathar hurried down the steps, noting immediately that Tári stood behind Haldir, in a position of servitude. She did not move forward, and his brow rose slightly, reaching out to greet Keliar and Haldir.  
  
"I am not happy to see you March Warden."  
  
Haldir bowed deeply. "As I am not happy to be here, my lord."  
  
Tathar glanced at Tári, but her eyes were downcast. "Why have you come? Has Galadriel sent you?"  
  
Haldir had followed Tathar's glance. "Aye, I have been sent on her orders, my lord."  
  
Tathar nodded, and turned back into the castle. The elves followed quickly. The castle's main hall glittered in the sunlight that streamed down from high stained glass windows overlooking the room, the light shifting in an array of colors. The walls of large stone block glistened, and huge tapestries covered many, depicting ancient elven heroes from ages past. Tathar crossed to a chair that sat near a large ornate fireplace. A low fire burned quietly, crackling in the silence.  
  
Haldir followed Tathar, glancing at Tári as she walked behind him "Galadriel has seen more than your vision, my lord. She does not know whether it shall come to pass, but felt it dire that we follow." Haldir reached back, drawing Tári to his side.  
  
"She fears for your daughter, Lord Tathar. If you follow the path that you have seen, it is very likely that she may die as well. The Orcs lie in wait. Their leader, Sauron, watches over your lands in hunger, knowing few of you remain. He too, sees visions, and Galadriel has felt him watching you." Haldir released Tári's arm, nodding slightly to her. She crossed to her father quickly, kneeling at his feet.  
  
"Why does she look to you for your approval?" Tathar asked, bending over to grip Tári's chin. "What have you done now?"  
  
"I have disobeyed you. I tried to follow." Tári cringed slightly, feeling her father's grip tighten on her chin.  
  
"Why? I asked you not to! And Haldir prevented it? He must have, for you to be with him? But I sense you have done more, and by the look in your eyes, I see I am right." He released her chin to sit back. He stared at Haldir. "She stood behind you as one of your wardens. Galadriel has made her such?"  
  
Haldir nodded. "Aye. She will continue to be one until I feel her retribution has been made."  
  
Tathar clenched the arms of his chair. "I do not think I want to hear why." He glared at Tári who bowed her head. "What has Galadriel seen, that she feels Tári is in danger? Had she stayed in Lórien she would be safe."  
  
Haldir did not speak for a moment, formulating his answer. "Galadriel saw that she would try to follow. Even caught and reprimanded, still she would have found a way to return to you. She is stubborn. Her death in her attempt to return to you would have served no purpose. The Orcs lie in wait, they watch, they have seen our patrol pass through your lands. Her death would have been one, among many, from those who only wait for such an opportunity."  
  
Haldir gripped his sword, his gaze pinned on the Laiquendi Lord. "Celeborn said to remember. Your wife's death need not be repeated. Our world is balancing on the edge of a knife. We must use anything that will gain an advantage. You have that which can help you, if you would use it. Galadriel said you must not be afraid. This time it will aid you, not hinder."  
  
The Laiquendi Lord had risen, his face pale. But he did not speak. Tári stared at him, worry etched on her face. Tathar ran a hand through his long hair, a shaking hand.  
  
"You do not understand what you ask, Haldir." Tathar said quietly. "I have long avoided that thought, that cursed idea. How tempted I have been to use it."  
  
Lord Tathar turned, reaching out next to the fireplace, and pushed a small brick aside. A creaking sound grew, a groaning of displacement, and the wall in front of him shifted aside. The stones shuddered, dust falling onto his shoulders when he stepped through the small portal. Tári jumped to her feet, her eyes wide with astonishment.  
  
They followed the Laiquendi lord into the chamber. All around them, under heavy layers of dust, lay parchments. Stacks of parchments so old they threatened to crumble with the slight breeze that now swept into the chamber. Diffused light filtered into the chamber from a window high overhead. Tathar coughed as he lifted a small silver cloth from the table before him. Underneath lay a globe that sparkled with tiny white flashes of light, amid a swirling fog of colors.  
  
"A seeing stone?" Tári asked in astonishment, but Tathar shook his head.  
  
"Nay, not those of which you speak." Tathar sat down in a chair, an explosion of dust settling around him, but he did not seem to notice. His eyes were closed again, his face drawn. "Tári, I have not been truthful in all that I have taught you. Few know of our kind, fewer yet realize from whence we came so many years ago. We are called Drow, and many of our kind are servants of the very evil we fight now. Dark elves, Tári, if you can believe such a thing.'  
  
Tári stepped back in surprise, and felt Haldir's hand on her shoulder. He knew this.  
  
Lord Tathar glanced at the globe. "I left my world long ago. I was not like them, I could not be a servant of the dark lord. I had heard the call of the light. So I gathered those I knew that would follow me, who felt the same. We left the dark tunnels of the drow. They live still, Tári, those dark elves, far beneath us. They lie in wait for me still, hating the fact that I renounced them. I am cursed among them. I had thought I was free from them, but they found us, and almost destroyed my very life. I have fought them ever since. The dark elves do not like the sunlight, they fear it, and do not come to the surface. I gloried in it, as did your mother. She had powers that I could not equal. Galadriel knew of them. Powers I believe you may possess."  
  
Tári shuddered. What was he saying? "Dark elves, Father? Servants of Sauron!"  
  
Tathar turned, meeting Haldir's gaze. "I thought my wife's powers would protect us. I was wrong. They found us one day, through their magic. They did not come to the surface, but used their minions, through Sauron, to find and trap us. They killed her, knowing her powers, but also her weakness. I was a weakness. Her concern for me, her love. They used it against her."  
  
Tári felt Haldir squeeze her shoulder. "But there are more who follow your path," Haldir said quietly. "Only they still fear the sunlight. Powerful drow who can aid you, if you but ask it of them. They can teach Tári what she must learn."  
  
The Laiquendi Lord glanced at the globe. "Galadriel has seen this, has she not? The Drow know where I am. They only wait for me to weaken my defenses. Sauron watches me, yes. And I know they aid him in his sight. Their magic is powerful. They gain strength from the darkness in which they live. They give him much of his power, they create many of his weapons. Swords that will never break, instilled with an evil thirst for blood."  
  
Haldir did not move, nor remove his hand from Tári's shoulder. She felt it tighten. "Aye, that is true. But you know of those whom I speak. They hide among your people, but long to follow the way of the light. Call on them, this time they will aid you, they will come. Time is short, the moon rises in two days. They must come before the moon is full."  
  
Tathar shuddered visibly. "If I open the portal, Haldir, how can I be certain it is those who follow me that will come forth? I fear I shall unleash more evil into this world."  
  
Tári had struggled to follow the story her father told. "I don't understand? What are you saying? There are more Laiquendi?"   
Tathar turned to her, scowling. "Nay, the Drow are not Laiquendi! Do not give them that name! Most are evil, hateful creatures, who live only to destroy." The green-elf leaned back, covering his eyes.  
  
"Our world lies on the edge of a knife." Haldir repeated. "You can help save it, or follow your vision, its path still lies before you. Your people," Haldir stressed "can help. You are few, but powerful, you can fight the evil that Sauron has spread over your land. Your abilities in tracking the creatures of night, sensing their presence, is powerful. You must use that power, Tathar. The drow will come to your aid, their time is at hand, but you must take the first step, the portal must be opened."  
  
Lord Tathar sat up, his expression resolute. His eyes were calm as he gazed at Tári. "He is right. I have two paths to take." He rose, crossing to the glittering globe. "I have not used this, in all the years I have had it. It links me to my world. It will open the portal should I command it." Tathar looked at Haldir again. "I must trust your judgment. I do not know what will happen to me. My wife controlled the stone, not I, and it took much from her to use it."  
  
Tári started to reach out to her father, but was held back against Haldir's chest.  
  
"She must do it." Haldir said firmly.  
  
Tathar turned to Haldir abruptly, his gaze locked onto Haldir's. "She has no idea of its power, or how to use it."  
  
Haldir shook his head. "It is inherent in her, she will know once she connects. It will destroy you if you make the attempt yourself. Galadriel stressed this. Do not try to control the globe."   
  
Tári stared at her father, his face was pale.  
  
"I cannot help you," he said softly. "You must open your mind. Hold it, allow it to connect with your thoughts. The light, you must concentrate on the light, Tári. Do not be drawn into the darkness."  
  
Tári glanced at Haldir. He face was impassive, but the grey depths of his eyes warmed her. She felt his strength, his confidence, do not be afraid.  
  
"I don't know what to do. How will I know if I have connected? How must I open the portal?"  
  
'The stone will show you, it will know who you are. The others will feel your presence." Tathar said, gripping her shoulder.  
  
"They have been waiting for you." It was Galadriel's voice unexpectedly in her head.  
  
Keliar turned suddenly from where he'd been watching from the back of the room, his eyes wide with surprise. Orcs, outside the walls. He turned back to Haldir.  
  
"Orcs! I must go! I need your elves, Haldir."  
  
Haldir turned to Keliar. "It is why we are here." He spun quickly back to Tári, ignoring Lord Tathar's surprise, and gripped her arms. "I have seen your strength of will, and your focus. Remember the coins? Focus, do not be distracted."  
  
Tári swallowed. "But I failed the test, I." She stopped when Haldir tightened his grip, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"There were only four, Tári. You won. Be strong, I know your will." He kissed her suddenly, a hard kiss for which he made no apology to her father, and spun, following Keliar back into the castle.  
  
Tári touched her lips, sliding a nervous glance at her father. Tathar's expression was only amused.  
  
"I see more has happened than I want to know." He said, his eyebrow rising sardonically.  
  
Tári turned back to the globe, staring at the swirling fog of color, the tiny lights drawing her closer, closer, drawing her into the fog.  
  
She was surrounded by the swirling mists, the rainbow hues of color eddying around her, encasing her. The lights flashed all around her, calling to her, seeking her. But there was darkness too. It hovered on the edge of the mists, waiting for her, watching her. Drawing her as well. She was torn, both light and dark calling her.  
  
Tári reached out toward a flashing light, capturing the brilliance, gazing down at the glow that now filled her hands. She held it up, whispering words to it that she did not know or remember knowing. The light grew stronger; glaring brilliance that flooded over her, muting the swirling colors. It formed into a figure, a she-elf, and settled in front of her.  
  
"You have come! We have waited long years for you. I must see you, come to me!"  
  
Tári felt herself drawn up, and realized she had become one of the flashing lights, felt herself pulled forward, the swirling colors shifting into a colorful blur, and then she was standing in a room, darkness surrounding her.  
  
"You are Tári?" The voice echoed in her head. A light flickered, and she could finally see. A tall she-elf stood before her. The room was like Tathar's, filled with parchments and assorted books, a large table filled with vials and more parchments behind the elf. But Tári could only stare at the elf before her.  
  
"I am Windred. A high priestess of the drow. I have waited for you for many years. I am your aunt." The elf smiled. It was her eyes that drew Tári, dark murky brown eyes that held a touch of laughter. Her father's eyes.  
  
Tári smiled nervously. "I am Tári. Where am I?"  
  
"You are deep within the earth, I have pulled you through the portal. I have lit the candle so that you may see, I do not need the light."  
  
"If you can control the globe, why have you not come forward sooner?" Tári asked.  
  
Windred laughed softly. "I can control the portal only through you. The globe was your mother's and her powers have been passed to you. Only you can control the globe. You allowed me to bring you here. You must be more wary."  
  
Tári frowned. "Others could do the same?"  
  
Windred nodded. "Aye, but only if you let them."  
  
"What must I do now?" Tári stared at the elf when she turned to her table.  
  
"You must wait. I will gather those who will come, and you must pull us through the portal. I will tell you how. But the powers of darkness watch. They feel the portal has opened. They are waiting for you to weaken, to draw you to them. The drow seek to find you in order to destroy you. We must hurry."  
  
Tári watched as the drow sat down, her arms outstretched beside her, murmuring to herself softly. She lowered her arms, the murky eyes settling on Tári again. "They are coming."  
  
"Are there no other portals?" Tári stared around her, the candle light only illuminating a small area of the room. She suddenly didn't want to know what else was there.  
  
Windred smiled. "Aye, once there was. But they have been destroyed. We destroyed them, those of us who wish to follow the ways of the light. We sought to keep the drow deep underground, our only means of gaining the surface. None know of our deception. But there are those that knew of your mother, and they know still one globe remains. She was a high priestess, your mother, strong in her power. When she left it was a great loss to the darkness. It was a great loss to the light, when she died."  
  
"You know of her death?'  
  
Windred turned away, "I watched it, felt it, and could do nothing to stop it. We tried, but the powers of evil were greater."  
  
"How do I get back?" Tári whispered, suddenly feeling very uneasy. Windred turned to her, her face growing pale.  
  
"What do you sense? You are uneasy?"  
  
Tári nodded and the priestess hurried to her, gripping her arms. "Then they are coming for you, you must go back into the light. Do not leave the swirling mists, we will come to you, but linger there. It is your only protection. They seek to destroy you. You will know us when we come. But the darkness hovers close, fight against it! The light.. remember the light."  
  
She was within the swirling mists again, but the uneasiness followed her. The lights flashed around her still, but quickly, as if in terror. Dark spots fluttered in her vision. They drew closer to her when she focused her thoughts on them, growing larger. Light, she must think only of the light! She pushed away the uneasiness, focusing on the sense of light. The dark spots receded, but hovered along the edge of her vision. How long must she stay here? What if she grew tired, weak? The dark spots drew closer. NO! she was strong. They receded again.  
  
She felt the call of the flashing light, the small sphere skimming around her. Send it! Send it where? She caught the light in her hands. Send it! The sphere blinked rapidly. Throw it!  
  
Tári threw it. The tiny sphere burst into a bright glaring flash of light and she turned away, hiding her eyes. The flashing light was gone. Another bounded around her head. Hurry!  
  
The flashing lights were gone, only swirling mist remained. But the darkness was closing in. She could feel its pull. It was stronger, or was she weaker? The dark spots danced in front of her eyes, almost gleeful. They were waiting too. She backed away, they followed, circling around her. The uneasiness grew to terror. She had to get out, before they sought to control her thoughts. Control! That brought the thought of Haldir. Control, the coins were only four. She'd won!  
  
Tári fell to the floor, the cool stone welcome. The globe lay shattered at Tathar's feet, his face was white.  
  
"It is done then." The voice was that from her head, from the darkness. Tári opened her eyes to see Windred leaning over her, her long white hair falling near to her knees. "Welcome back, Tári."  
  
* *  
The fight against the Orcs was fierce, darkness had fallen, but the field was lit with the multitude of torches carried by the Orcs outside the walls. The arrows whistled over head and Tári ducked unconsciously, hurrying down the castle steps. Elves ran about, gathering the arrows, sending them to the sentinels on the ramparts.  
  
Tári ran along the wall, searching for Haldir and Keliar. Laiquendi and Lothlórien elves alike manned the ramparts, their arrows flying quickly, death and screams of pain echoing amid the sounds of the battle. They would be together. She gasped as an arrow whistled past her, quivering in the wooden post next to her. She pulled it free, stuffing it into the quiver on her back. She ran up the stone stairs leading to the ramparts, ducking another arrow that flew past her head. She pushed past the sentinels lining the walls, their glances touching her briefly before concentrating on the Orcs below them again. She was welcome here.  
  
She could hear Tathar's shouts, and feel the sense of her Aunt and her people. How would they help? What were they doing? She couldn't worry. She pushed around a support, sliding along the stone edge quickly. Where were they? She stepped back as a group of Lórien elves pushed forward, manning the walls beside her. They must be near! She hurried along the wall further, squeezing past more elves. She burst through the corner tower, and onto the rampart on the opposite side. Something was wrong!  
  
She pushed aside the elf in front of her, his glare fading quickly when he saw her. She gripped her bow, but stopped with a gasp. Keliar was in front of her, but he was crouching. His head came up when he sensed her concern, and he grinned.  
  
Haldir was lying on the rampart, an arrow embedded into his shoulder, glaring at the Laiquendi commander.  
  
"What has happened?" Tári asked, crouching beside Keliar. Haldir grunted and closed his eyes.  
  
Keliar flexed his fist, staring at his knuckles. He grimaced but then a flash of humor lit his eyes. "He stepped in front of me, I wasn't paying attention. I didn't see the arrow coming, he knocked me out of the way. I owe him my life." He grinned, glancing up at Rumil who grinned back. "I offered to ease his pain, but the March Warden doesn't seem to agree on my methods."  
  
Tári glanced at Haldir. He opened his eyes and rolled over, trying to sit. She helped Keliar pull him against the wall, out of range of any more missiles. She touched the arrow in his shoulder, ignoring the glare Haldir gave her. "I cannot heal like you can, Haldir. Rumil, can you?"  
  
Rúmil looked down and shook his head. "Nay, but Orophin can. You must take out the arrow first." Haldir nodded in agreement.  
  
Tári gripped the arrow, pushing gently on Haldir's chest for leverage. He grunted slightly and gripped her wrist, shaking his head. It was stuck fast. "I cannot remove it. It is lodged into his shoulder, Keliar."  
  
Keliar frowned, glancing down at Haldir again. "I cannot then either, I will surely break it. You will have to dig in and loosen it."  
  
Tári blanched, her horrified gaze meeting Haldir's calm one. "I cannot!"  
  
Rúmil released the arrow he held nocked. And crouched down beside them. "We cannot heal him until you do." His blue eyes held hers. "You can do this."  
  
Tári shuddered, glaring at Rúmil. "I have done enough harm to him, I can do no more!" She gasped when she felt a hand grip her forearm. Haldir was gazing at her, his grey eyes dark with emotion. She couldn't read his expression.  
  
"You must, Tári." His voice was raspy with pain.  
  
"I certainly can't do it with you awake!" she cried, and Keliar grinned, flexing his fist again. Haldir scowled at the Laiquendi commander.  
  
"I can deal with it Tári. You cannot wait." He pulled her closer, his eyes inches from hers. "You must."  
  
Tári's eyes were wide with apprehension. She'd done this before, many times. But it was Haldir, and suddenly it was different. But he was right. Keliar had stood again, and arrows flew unceasingly over head. How many Orcs were out there?"  
  
"Tári!" his voice was deeper. She looked down, a small trickle of blood ran from his shoulder into the blond hair trapped beneath his arm. She closed her eyes, drawing out a knife from her wrist. She looked up, searching for a torch, and rose, hurrying over to the flame. She heated the knife, looking back to see Haldir had closed his eyes. She hurried back, crouching over him again, feeling the concerned gaze of Rúmil behind her.  
  
She slid the knife under his tunics, slitting along the arrow, opening the fabric so she could see the wound. It was red, blood oozing from where the arrow entered his flesh. She looked at Haldir, and his eyes opened briefly, then closed. She bent over, willing her hands not to shake and slid the point into his shoulder along the shaft of the arrow. He flinched, unable to control the involuntary reaction, but made no other sound. She didn't dare look at his face. She felt the tip hit bone and grasped the arrow's shaft, moving the knifepoint slightly. Fresh blood erupted from Haldir's shoulder, but Tári gritted her teeth, prying harder on the knife point, feeling Haldir tense sharply beneath her.  
  
Finally she felt the arrow move, and she dropped the knife, grasping the arrow's shaft with both hands. Pushing against his chest, she pulled on the arrow, feeling it resist, then loosen, sliding out of his shoulder quickly, followed by another flood of bright red blood. Tári threw the arrow away, cutting away a piece of her tunic to staunch the flow of blood. She was shaking, her arms trembling. She still couldn't look at him, for she feared she would burst into tears. She clenched her jaw, fighting off the emotions.  
  
Keliar knelt down next to her, glancing at her expression. A quick squeeze of her shoulder and he stood back up. She glanced up, looking for Orophin, but he was further down the wall. She turned back to Haldir, pressing the fabric over his shoulder. His eyes were closed, and his face pale. Was he alright?  
  
She knelt closer, brushing away a strand of blond hair from his cheek. "Haldir?"  
  
He opened his eyes, staring at her, amusement and pain both gleaming from his eyes. "Aye?" his voice was hoarse.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you again."  
  
He smiled crookedly, a grimace flashing over his face. "I know, Mouse."  
  
She glanced back at Orophin, who smiled, but was unable to move. She glared at him, but then gazed back at Haldir. "What else can I do?"  
  
Haldir sighed, shifting against the wall. His hair slid over his shoulder, stained with his blood. "You can kiss me." He laughed, pulling her against him. Tári sighed, wrapping her hands around his face, and kissed him, knowing it would tell him how she felt. He sighed and pulled her closer. She pushed him away when Orophin knelt down next to them.  
  
Orophin crouched down, chuckling. "Now, this is not the time or place, brother." He reached out, placing his hand on Haldir's forehead, and the March Warden's eyes closed. Orophin gently lowered his brother back down onto the stone walkway.  
  
"He fights me if he is awake. Too stubborn." Orophin said, placing his hands over Haldir's shoulder. It took only moments, and when Orophin removed his hands, the wound had closed. "Sometimes it does not pay to have such broad shoulders! He makes a better target!" Orophin chuckled again, "I will not wake him, let him heal." He rose to return to the wall, and Tári settled next to Haldir to wait for him to wake again.  
  
* *  
  
Tári stood up, staring in fear over the edge of the ramparts, the elves surrounding her quiet. What new devilry had begun? Below her the Orcs were still screaming, shouting hoarse oaths and threats, but they were no longer directed at the elves on the walls of the castle, but at the new threat creeping about their ankles.   
Fog, like nothing Tári had ever seen before, was rising, slowly, eerily from the ground. Like fingers of a hand it rolled only inches over the ground, but when it encountered something solid, living, it rose up, surrounding the creature, engulfing it. The creature's screams lasted only moments, and the fog would disperse, leaving nothing behind. What was this?  
  
Haldir braced himself, and stood, leaning against the stone wall, his gaze meeting Keliar's for a moment. "Drow magic, for once used against the evil that created it." He scowled, watching the fog swirl higher. The Orcs were swarming, trying to scatter, trying to avoid the nightmare that silently threatened them.  
  
"Thank the Valar that no elf stands down in the field, the fog makes no distinction between good or bad, it is just hungry." The elves turned around to see Windred standing behind them with Lord Tathar.  
  
Haldir and Keliar both bowed in greeting. Tári eyed her aunt, finally seeing the dark elf clearly. She stood quite tall, her long white hair hanging to her knees, pulled back only at the sides in a small braid. Her eyes were a murky brown, her skin darkly tanned. Tári stared at her eyes again, they seemed different in the light of the torches, glowing somehow.  
  
Windred smiled scornfully, stepping beside Haldir to look over the wall. "I have longed for the day to use such magic against those creatures of evil. Abominations they are, created from the elves." She pushed away, glancing curiously at Haldir.  
  
"You are Lothlorien. I recognize you, from an image sent to me from Galadriel. You are her Guardian."  
  
Haldir bowed slightly. "I am, Lady Windred."  
  
"The Orcs flee, but will be back." Windred stared at Lord Tathar. "Sauron's anger will be ten fold once he realizes the drow have used his own magic against him. You must gather your forces, and leave these lands, they are forsaken."  
  
The Laiquendi Lord frowned. "I cannot leave these lands, Winfred. Too long have I fought for them. I will not give them up."  
  
Windred sneered. "Then you will die as you saw in your vision, brother. If you cannot accept change and learn, then we have come for naught. You will slaughter us all with your stubbornness."  
  
Windred turned to Tári. "You have no concept of your own strengths. We must teach you quickly. Come with me." She gripped Tári's hand, but Haldir reached out, halting the drow before she could move. Windred raised her eyes to Haldir, her smooth brows rising in disdain.  
  
"You seek to stop me, gray-elf? Where I come from you would be on your knees to me."  
  
Haldir stepped closer, his gaze growing icy and arrogant. Tári had never seen him like this. He was using all his power to intimidate Windred. Tári could see that he succeeded when she stepped back warily.  
  
"But I am not from your world, and I will not, ever, bow to you." Haldir said softly. He leaned over Windred, his eyes glittering. "You are here because of the Lady of Light. The Laiquendi Lord would have followed his vision had I not intervened on your behalf. Your existence in this plane is by my will, you will remember that. This green-elf is my warden, and is under my command and protection. Teach what she may need, but do not think to sway her. She will return to me, and if I sense you have toyed with her mind, I will destroy you."  
  
Windred smiled slowly, her eyes narrowed. "You are bold, Haldir of Lorien, to speak to me that way. Galadriel knows too well the mind of a Drow, she has taught you well. You have known of us longer than you imply, I see in your mind you have fought us before. How long ago was it? How did you fight the darkness that threatened your soul? I know this is why you grow concerned. Your warden is safe in my hands. I will return her to you as she is, only more powerful. Will you be able to accept that? Perhaps she will control you then?"  
  
Haldir said nothing, and Tári gripped his sleeve, pulling his gaze to her. He nodded, and released Windred. The Drow chuckled.  
  
"See, already she has learned. Beware, Haldir of Lorien, of where your heart leads you." She pulled Tári with her quickly, leaving the rampart wall, leaving the elves staring at them in confusion. All of them except Haldir, and Tathar.  
  
* *  
  
"Why do you taunt him so, Windred? I do not understand. You imply more than what is true." Tári whispered anxiously, hurrying after her Aunt. The Drow had released her once they reached the castle.  
  
"Do I? Have you not looked into your heart, Green-elf?"  
  
Tári stopped, tiring of the riddles. "We have no time to play games. We are surrounded by Orcs, my father and friends fight for their lives and you are suddenly sarcastic and unfriendly. What did you mean when you said that Haldir would be on his knees to you?"  
  
Windred laughed softly. "I have made you angry. That is good, you need to be aware of your emotions. Where I am from, Tári, males are inferior." She turned to Tári, gripping her arm. " But that is not important. Do you know why they have brought us out of the darkness? To fight the darkness, as only those who have lived there can do so! Our magic is powerful but evil. But soon, the light of the moon will weaken our magic. Our powers fade in the light of the surface world."  
  
"So that is why Haldir said we must hurry?"  
  
"Yes, he knows more that what he reveals to you." Windred frowned, "he has dealt somehow with the world of the drow. Galadriel knows much, but he speaks from experience. We can destroy the Orcs that surround you now, giving you time to flee. Once the moon is full, we have only our inner senses, senses that can guide you; but no magic as we can create this day."  
  
"Why then would Galadriel be so insistent that I bring you here?"  
  
"Because, dear child, you have the ability to sense the dangers that will overcome this world. You are the key to the visions of both your father and the mirror in which Galadriel sees into. You can unlock those visions, warning them of evil to come."  
  
"I don't understand, I have no sense of this?" Tári stepped back.  
  
Windred gripped her arm again. "It is because we must teach it to you. We could have taught you more, so much more, had you been born in the world of the Drow. The light burns away the powers that grow in you, do you not feel it?"  
  
Tári pulled her arm away, frustrated. "I feel nothing. I am only an elf, I have no special powers. I can fight, I can sense others sometimes, but I have nothing like that which you suggest. I do not want that."  
  
Windred laughed wickedly. "You do not have any choice! Those powers manifest in you whether you will it or no, but they can destroy you. Haldir knows too well what he speaks of, Tári. His concerns are valid. Your father agrees, why do you think he did not stop Haldir in his tirade? So easily could I meld your mind to mine, to learn the dark ways."  
  
Windred sighed. "But I follow the light. I have learned the ways of my people, Tári, I am a dark elf, I am not Laiquendi. I have created evil, I know evil. I have lived it. But I have also fought it, I know its strengths, its weaknesses."  
  
* *  
  
Haldir stretched his shoulder, the muscles were still tight from the arrow, healing could not cure that much. The Orcs had fled, and Tathar paced the ramparts, his gaze turned inward, struggling in his decision. He glanced at Haldir. "You were very bold to speak such to her, she could have killed you in an instant. Her magic is still strong yet, had you forgotten that?"  
  
Haldir's expression hardened. "Nay I did not."  
  
Tathar sighed. "You are quite amazing, March Warden. You are fearless. I lived with those elves for too long to stand up to her like that. I have my own powers, but the female of the drow have yet more. She is much like Galadriel.  
  
Haldir scowled angrily. "Do not compare her to the Lady of Light."  
  
Tathar sighed. 'You seem to know much of the drow, Haldir. More than you admit. You must tell me how you know this."  
  
Haldir turned away, staring out at the ramparts, his jaw set. Orophin and Rúmil stepped closer, eyeing the Laiquendi Lord. Keliar stepped behind Tathar gazing at Haldir curiously.  
  
"You remember my father's visit here." Haldir said, and acknowledged Tathar's nod. "When we left we were attacked by Orcs, and shadows we could not explain. Dark shadows that had as much power to destroy and maim as the Orcs. My father was taken, and I. Dragged into a dark cave, surrounded by those shadows." Orophin gripped Haldir's shoulder.  
  
"We found them the next day." Orophin said quietly. "Haldir lay unconscious, our father gone, not to be found. What Haldir saw, and what happened to our father, he will not speak of. Only know this, he has dealt with them first hand, my lord."  
  
Tathar studied Haldir, waiting until the elf turned toward him, Haldir's eyes impassive. Nay, this one would not share the horrors of that time. His young soul had belonged to the light, to have defeated the shadows that had thought to destroy him. What else had happened in that dark cave? He could see battle ahead between Windred and Haldir. Both would lay claim to Tári. Who would succeed? More importantly, which one did he want to succeed? 


	11. Reflections

Chapter Eleven: Reflections  
  
Haldir walked silently along the stone corridor, his gaze seeking out the shadows warily, still uncomfortable with the thought of the drow roaming the castle unchecked. Galadriel had tried to assure him that these elves were allies, but he could not turn aside his instinctive reaction against them. The memories were still too strong. He stopped, outside a large door. Tári's room, she was now sharing with her Aunt. Were they both in there? He did not care to see her Aunt, but needed to speak with Tári. What had they done to her? He reached out to knock as the door was pulled open sharply. Tári stared at him in surprise.  
  
"Haldir?"  
  
"I wished to see how you fared." Haldir scowled. He would not tell her of his concerns.  
  
Tári glanced around him, and pulled him inside, shutting the door quickly. "I am fine, Haldir. Why are you so concerned. Windred thinks you wish to control me, and tells me I must be wary of you." She turned away from him and chuckled. "She said I would have great power over you were I one of the drow." She gasped when he gripped her arm, whirling her to face him. His eyes glittered strangely.  
  
"But you are not of the drow, Tári. You must not let her thoughts take hold in your mind. I do not trust her, I do not trust any of the drow." He gripped her arms tightly. He pulled her closer. "You are still under my command, I would see you near me when you are not with your Aunt."  
  
Tári couldn't breathe suddenly, he had pulled her close to him, and the sense of his presence was filling her head, almost overwhelming her. Had her senses changed so much that his very essence filled her mind? She gasped when he tightened his grip on her arms, focusing on his face. He wanted to kiss her, she suddenly felt it. But he was controlling the desire fiercely. Why? She had not been adverse to his kisses, in fact they made her toes curl. But he was holding back now.  
  
"Why won't you kiss me?" she asked, watching his eyes widen, then narrow. The wide lips curved slightly, unable to hide his humor.  
  
"How do you know I want to kiss you?" The hands gripping her arms did not loosen, and he drew her nearer.  
  
Tári grinned. "I can sense it in you." She gripped the grey fabric of his tunic. "I didn't say no." She closed her eyes when his lips brushed hers, softly for a moment, then demanding , a hungry kiss that indeed, set her on her toes. He released her quickly when a dark laugh sounded from behind them.  
  
"How quaint. Do you kiss all your wardens like that, Haldir?" Windred stood in the doorway, her arms folded, staring disapprovingly at Haldir.  
  
Haldir turned to her, and Tári sensed his fury. But he only smiled scornfully. "I only kiss one." He said, glancing at Tári, and bowed slightly, brushing past the drow without touching her.  
  
Tári smothered a laugh at the annoyed look on Windred's face.  
  
"How can you allow him to kiss you like that, he only wishes to control you," Windred asked, scowling.  
  
"Indeed, Aunt Windred," Tári laughed. "Haldir can kiss me like that anytime he wants." Tári turned away, trying to wipe away the giddy smile that seemed glued to her face.  
  
Windred scowled fiercely. "The males are only after one thing. Power!"  
  
Tári turned around, the smile gone, replaced by annoyance. "Nay, what you want is power. Haldir is already powerful. The power of his will, Aunt Windred. I have seen him intimidate even you, that's how much power he has."  
  
Windred stared at Tári thoughtfully. "Your sense of perception has indeed grown. You are right, the Guardian is very powerful, his strength lies in that arrogance, and iron control. I know what he is, I have felt it. But you can be stronger."  
  
Tári shook her head. "I do not want power of that kind, Aunt. Why would I wish to be stronger than him?"  
  
"So you can control your own destiny. Do not allow him to control you. He will weaken you. How far have you taken this relationship? What did he mean you were his warden? Even with no magical power, you outrank him. He should have no say in what you do."  
  
Tári waved her hands to stop the flood of questions. "My relationship with Haldir is my own business, Aunt Windred. I am under his command because I owe him, for what I did." Tári turned away angry.  
  
"What you did? What do you feel for this gray-elf?" Windred gripped her shoulder.  
  
Tári turned toward her Aunt, "I care for him deeply, Aunt. I will not forsake that in a battle for power."  
  
Windred stepped back with a sneer. "Then you are more unlike me and my kind than I thought, for the desire for power controls us all. I do not understand how you can give that up! For what?"  
  
Tári smiled. "For what? For everything that might give joy. For love, Aunt Windred. For the feeling I get every time he touches me. I would choose love a thousand times over the power that you would have me gain.."  
  
* *  
  
The dark shadows of night were illuminated by the brightness of the full moon. Tári leaned on the rampart wall, her uneasiness flooding her mind with warning. The simple tactics her aunt had shown her had focused her senses. She could now feel the uneasiness, not as an emotion, but more a separate entity, curling in her mind, sending out its message of warning. She gripped the stone, closing her eyes, trying to feel what was out there.  
  
"What do you feel?" Windred stood next to her, watching her carefully. Lord Tathar stood beside her as well. Where were Keliar and Haldir? And the others? She had not seen them all day.  
  
"A presence in the wood. Waiting."  
  
"How many?" Her father gripped his sword, his face pale. This was the night of his vision and he was still worried. She could sense his nerves were taut, but held tightly in check.  
  
"I cannot be sure, but they are nervous. They remember the fog."  
  
Windred frowned. "We will not have that to avail us this time. I hope your elves' skills are as good as you say, Tathar. They will need them this night. And Keliar? Where did your commander go?"  
  
Lord Tathar turned to the wall. "They are down there, among the trees. The Lórien elves can blend into anything. They lie in wait. Our first defense."  
  
Tári pushed her way to the wall, her gaze going to the tree line. He was out there? She closed her eyes, hearing her aunt's disparaging whisper.  
  
He will be your weakness.  
  
Tári felt them, sensed the elves hidden in the trees. They were calm. They had dealt with this threat many times. She focused, narrowing in on each elf. None knew fear, only impatience. But it was a controlled impatience; they were trained well. She frowned. Where was Haldir, Keliar?  
  
"Haldir and Keliar are not out there. I cannot sense them."  
  
Lord Tathar glanced at her, "I know."  
  
Tári turned to him. "You know? You just said they were out there." Her father glanced at her again.  
  
"They are out there, Tári, just not in the tree line. They lie in wait."  
  
Tári's eyes widened, and she turned back, staring at the far trees. Where were they?  
  
* *  
  
Haldir crouched beside the tree, his cloak blending him into the bark, the hood pulled over the long blond hair. He could smell the Orcs ahead. The small group had hidden among the folds of the land, the wall of trees circling the castle a league beyond them. He gripped his sword, moving his gaze across the small hill. The quiet trill of a bird call made him stand, still shielded behind the tree. The Orcs stiffened but did not move.  
  
He reached back, pulling his bow from his shoulder. His sword would be necessary soon enough, but the bow would come first. He pulled out an arrow, his gaze never leaving the Orcs huddled in front of him. There were probably thirty, his elves only a third of that. He slid around the back side of the tree, leaning his back against it when one of the Orcs stood up, sniffing the air. It growled, slapping the next Orc in the head and it stood as well.  
  
He glanced around the tree, more Orcs were standing, and he heard some draw their swords, bows were being nocked. They had sensed the elves. He whistled, a piercing sound in the stillness. The Orcs with shields sank behind them instantly.  
  
Arrows whistled through the air, rebounding off the leather armor of the Orcs, and those without protection soon were lying groaning , if not dead, on the forest floor. The Orcs had spread out, using the hill behind them as protection, their hoarse growls and shouts echoing amid the trees. Arrows whistled past Haldir and he ducked, sliding to the front of the tree. He released the arrow into the Orc facing him. The creature screamed spinning away. Haldir ran, silently, loosing another arrow, and nocking another instantly. The Orcs were closing back together, using their shields in a wall of protection. He shoved his bow onto his shoulder, drawing his sword.  
  
Tári could feel the battle, several battles, amid the forest beyond the castle. But she could not tell at that distance who fought where. Why did they fight in the forest? They would be trapped, the Orcs were spread out in small groups, not as one large patrol!  
  
"They will be trapped, there are too many of them!"  
  
Lord Tathar glanced at her. "You underestimate their skill, Tári. You know these elves. You have seen them fight first hand."  
  
"You must ignore them. Focus on our own danger." Windred commanded, her gaze pinned on the tree line. The moonlight glittered in the murky eyes, but they no longer glowed.  
  
Even as Windred spoke Orcs came racing out of the tree line, brandishing swords. They stopped just out of range of the elven bowmen, crouching down. Another wave of Orcs broke from the trees, these ran past the crouching Orcs who followed closely, their arrows forming a cover for the first. Tári frowned seeing the Orcs carrying a huge battering ram.  
  
"They are going to break the doors!"  
  
Tathar had turned, his face white. "Aye, and they will!" he ran down the wall, shouting hoarse commands to the elves.  
  
Tári turned to Windred. "But Haldir said he has two paths! I thought he had chosen the other, that this would not happen!"  
  
Windred gripped her arm. "He has chosen, but the fight still remains. We must follow. You must stay close to him. Your skills with the bow are just as important as your sense of perception at the moment."  
  
"But where are Keliar, and Haldir! The elves in the tree line? Why have they not returned?" Tári hurried after her father, and looked back to her aunt, but she had gone. Where? And where were the other drow? Tári's sense of uneasiness grew stronger.  
  
She ran after Tathar, keeping the Laiquendi Lord in her vision, pulling her bow from her shoulder. The sounds of the Orcs below the walls grew, and she gasped when ladders began to slam against the castle walls. She leaned over the wall, aiming her small bow at the Orc that clambered up the ladder, his eyes widening the moment he saw her, her arrow piercing his forehead. He fell, taking several more Orcs with him on the way down. She glanced at her father, he still stood a short distance away, his own bow singing its death song.  
  
She ducked an arrow, and aimed, shooting the next Orc who attempted the ladder. She only had so many arrows!  
  
She aimed again, but then drew back, sensing the elves on the ground were close. Where? She leaned over the edge of the wall further and saw them, lined near the tree line, taking down Orcs from behind. The Orcs were now sandwiched in between the two groups of elves. She whirled when Tathar ran past her. The sound of wood splintering filled the air and she leaped behind him, the wooden doors of the rampart wall broken, but still holding.  
  
Tári drew back when she reached the ground. Windred and the other drow were standing in front of the door, hands held out, in some kind of trance.  
  
"I thought their powers waned with the full moon!" Tári cried, gripping her father's sleeve. He too had stopped.  
  
"For the most part they have, they will not be able to hold the door for long!" He ran forward, drawing his sword. Tári drew another arrow, nocking her small bow again, and aimed at the Orcs that began to squeeze through the door. Several went down, but soon too many replaced them. She could not keep up. Tathar had leaped forward, and was fighting several. The drow elves had pulled swords free, joining him. Tári had no sword but her knives found several Orcs close to Tathar.  
  
She was out of arrows. Her knives were still stuck in the Orcs she had killed. And Tathar was in trouble. Three Orcs were bearing down on him, and he fought well, but was outnumbered. Tári whirled, trying to locate her knives, there was no time! She spun back, seeing her Aunt from the corner of her eye. The drow was watching her intently. Tári could feel the tension inside of her, the fear and worry coalescing into a torrent of emotion that threatened to explode inside her mind. She would not let it! She spun, and screamed when she saw the Orc raise its scimitar over its head.  
  
"Noooo!" She didn't know whether the creature had heard her and was surprised at the cry. Or, if she had projected some kind of magic. But the Orc paused, and in that moment, found itself impaled by a long elven sword from behind. She ran forward and Keliar and Haldir both spun from behind the Orc. More elves flooded through the broken door. Tári turned to see her father turn away, safe, and she sighed in relief. She stood for a moment, aware of the struggle around her. She felt distanced suddenly. Viewing the battle from afar, seeing it, but not a part of it. The sound of the fighting grew dim, and her eyesight grew fuzzy. She gasped when an arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her off the ground, bringing her back to her senses.  
  
"Are you trying to see how good a target you can be?" Haldir asked in exasperation. He slid behind a support of the rampart wall and set her on her feet. Tári stared at him, realizing finally that he was there, and safe.  
  
"Where were you, I was worried!"  
  
Haldir grinned. "Why, do you not trust me?"  
  
Tári sputtered. "Trust you? Well now that I think about it! No! And that reminds me, I have some things I want to discuss with you!"  
  
Haldir grinned, and kissed her quickly, silencing her. "You will have to wait, Mouse. The fight nears its end, and your father still stands. Where are your knives?" he asked, gripping her wrist.  
  
"In a dead Orc." She snapped, twisting her wrist from his grasp. He frowned, one eyebrow raised slightly. "Don't look at me like that! I have had no time to retrieve them." She pushed past him, and ran toward her father, aware Haldir was close behind her. She retrieved the knives, pulling them free without a thought for the dead creature beneath it. It was kill or be killed, there was no room for any other thought.  
  
She reached her father. He had moved back to the steps of the castle, and stood leaning on his sword. Tári ran up the steps, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"I see you arrived just in time, March Warden."  
  
Haldir smiled, "Nay, it was Keliar. But I would have finished the Orc if he had not. Where is Keliar?"  
  
"I am here." Keliar ran down the steps from inside the castle. "There are none inside. What Orcs are left alive have fled." He slid his sword into its scabbard. "What did you do to the Orc, Tári? I was sure I was too late, but then he froze for just a moment. It was all I needed. Haldir was only a step behind me."  
  
Tári released her father to stare at Keliar. "I did nothing, only screamed." Keliar shrugged, but his expression said otherwise. Had she done something more? "Where is Windred, and the others?"  
  
Keliar looked up the steps, "They are inside, tending to the wounded. They are trying to help. I don't know that I would trust their healing. Orophin is inside, Haldir, someone brought him in." He gripped Haldir's shoulder when he moved past him. "Nothing serious, but again, I don't know that you will want them to heal him." Haldir nodded and ran quickly up the steps into the castle.  
  
* *  
Windred was leaning over Orophin in what looked to be a serious argument. One that neither was winning. Haldir frowned, moving toward them, but Tári hurried past him.  
  
"I do not need your attempts at healing, Lady Windred. I will wait, tis only a small wound." Orophin was saying, his eyes narrowed, staring at the drow elf beside him.  
  
Windred sighed in annoyance and turned when Tári reached the table on which Orophin sat, his leg stretched out in front of him.  
  
"Orophin, what happened?" She asked, her gaze meeting Windred's.  
  
"Only a minor wound, Tári. You did worse to Rúmil." He glared at Windred, but she ignored him, her gaze settling on Tári.  
  
"You wounded one of the Lorien elves?"  
  
Tári ignored her question. Haldir reached the table and Windred stepped in front of him.  
  
"I could have healed him. Why do you not allow it?"  
  
Haldir stepped past her. "Orophin makes his own choices." He glanced at his brother, their eyes meeting in an unspoken communication. "Where is Rúmil?" he asked Orophin.  
  
"He is somewhere on the ramparts, checking others. He was well when I saw him last." Haldir nodded, probing Orophin's leg.  
  
Tári leaned closer, eyeing the arrow wound. "Who took out the arrow?"  
  
Orophin gritted his teeth, glaring at Haldir. "I did, and I wish I still had it. I'd like to strike Haldir with it for advancing before the rest of us could reach him. He and Keliar are lucky they are still in one piece." He grunted, glaring again at Haldir who ignored him completely.  
  
Haldir placed his hand over Orophin's leg, his eyes rising to meet his brother's. Orophin shuddered slightly, the color draining from his face. Tári gripped his arm when he groaned quietly. "I hate being healed." Orophin muttered, glaring at Haldir and promptly fell back onto the table, unconscious.  
  
Windred stared at Haldir with interest. "So you have the gift of healing as well. I should have known that you carried that skill. Your brother does as well, he said. And your brother Rúmil?"  
  
Haldir glanced briefly at Windred. "He does not. Only Orophin and I."  
  
Windred smiled. "From your mother. Healing is a power passed down from the female side. You have no sisters?"  
  
Haldir frowned irritably. "Nay, I have none."  
  
Windred sighed. "A pity then, it will be lost once you are gone. You have great skill." She turned away, moving toward others who were injured.  
  
"You don't have to be so rude, Haldir." Tári whispered, glancing at her Aunt.  
  
"I was not rude."  
  
"No? Well I'd hate to see you when you are!" She wrapped a bandage around Orophin's leg, sensing Haldir's irritation beside her.  
  
"I do not think I should be addressed that way, warden."  
  
Tári frowned, "Oh! Now you invoke your commanding tone!" She snorted in annoyance. "You think you can kiss me one time and then order me about the next. Make up your mind, Haldir."  
  
Haldir leaned close to Tári, placing his hand over hers where it rested on Orophin's leg. "I will do both, again. You still are under my command, Tári. You will do as I say."  
  
Tári glared at him, aware that her aunt had turned and was watching them closely. "Oh so overbearing suddenly! And you lied to me! You told me there were five coins! What is the truth of that matter! What more have you said that is untrue!" she began to pull her hand away but he gripped it tightly.  
  
"I do not think this is a good time for this discussion."  
  
Tári gritted her teeth "You never think it's a good time for my discussions!"  
  
Haldir grinned, "Perhaps that is because you do not choose opportune times in which to discuss things." He ducked when Tári swung her fist at him. He laughed, scooping her up into his arms. "But perhaps we need to discuss this further, in private."  
  
He turned and stopped, Windred stood before him. "Where do you take her? She is not willing. You will put her down."  
  
Haldir smiled slowly. Tári had stopped struggling and was staring at her Aunt. He squeezed Tári when she began to speak, silencing her. "I will not. She and I have some things to discuss."  
  
Windred frowned. "Things to discuss? Like that? I do not approve!"  
  
Haldir gripped Tári tighter, feeling her tense. "I do not need your approval. I have Tathar's." His lips twitched at Tári's squeak of surprise, and he brushed rudely past Windred, leaving her to stare after them in fury.  
  
* *  
Haldir strode through the stone corridors of the Laiquendi castle, reaching the room he had shared with Rúmil and Orophin. He pushed open the door with his shoulder, grinning as Tári had slid her arms around his neck and into his hair. He tossed her onto a bed, where she bounced onto her knees, facing him. Haldir unbuckled his quiver, tossing it to the floor.  
  
Tári snorted quietly, watching him. "Is that any way to treat your weapons, March Warden. You must have more care!" She squealed when he turned quickly reaching for her, but she evaded his grip. She slid to the far side of the bed.  
  
Haldir leaned on the edge of the bed, one hand unbuckling his sword, which landed loudly on the stone floor next to his quiver.  
  
Tári's eyebrow rose in mock disdain. "Ah such impertinence. You should be reprimanded for treating such wondrous weapons so uncaringly."  
  
Haldir smiled, his eyes beginning to glitter. "I have other weapons, shall I show you?"  
  
Tári laughed. He slid along the edge of the bed. Tári had no place to go but over the top. She leaped onto the bed when he slid further, but he had anticipated her move and rolled onto the bed as well, pulling her into his arms. He rolled over, and they both fell off the edge onto the floor.  
  
Tári sprawled above Haldir, hearing his head thud onto the floor with a groan. "Oh fine, make it through a hundred Orc arrows and you now fall off the bed and injure yourself. What will Orophin and Rúmil think? They will blame me!"  
  
Haldir groaned, his head throbbing. "Silence! You will not say a word to them." He gripped her arms rolling over, pinning her to the floor.  
  
Tári frowned, noting his grimace when he moved, but giggled at the fierce expression on his face. "Why? Do you fear their reaction, March Warden?" She twisted under him, trying to squeeze out from his embrace.  
  
Haldir gripped her shoulders, pinning her to the floor as he sat up. His sat on her thighs, his legs pinned tightly to hers. "I fear nothing, warden." He leaned over her nipping the lower part of her ear.  
  
Tári squirmed, unable to move much with Haldir kneeling over her. But she wasn't giving in! "I am in no mood to be ordered about. You deceived me!" She gasped when he leaned over her, again. His eyes were gleaming now, in outright humor.  
  
"Aye, I deceived you."  
  
Tári frowned, annoyed, "And you admit it! Bloody elf!" she kicked her legs, twisting her hips, but he only tightened his thighs against her.  
  
Haldir laughed softly, leaning down again to kiss her jaw near her ear. "What purpose would it have served for you to know you passed the test? I needed you to cooperate still. You would have been too cocky."  
  
Tári grunted, trying to ignore the sudden tightness in her breasts, the warm tingling that erupted wherever his lips touched her. They were touching her everywhere. How could he pin her and still kiss her like that? She was trapped, but still had her hands free. He was not going to end this discussion so easily. He leaned over to kiss her neck again and she gripped a handful of silver hair that slid onto her hand. And yanked hard.  
  
"Ouch! Unhand me, wench." He released her shoulder to grip the hand in his hair.  
  
"Nay, I am not done discussing our discussion!" She pulled again, and saw his eyes narrow. Ooh, best not to make him angry. "What else have you said that was untrue? I demand to know!"  
  
Haldir twisted her hand from his hair, and pinned the wrist against the floor. He stared at the slight elf below him. "There is nothing else, sprite. Keliar and I were astonished at how well you did. I could not tell you this, you would not have believed me if I had. Your skills hover just beneath the surface, Galadriel said to watch. She knew. I did not believe her."  
  
Tári froze, staring up into the grey eyes above her. "I did that well?"  
  
Haldir grinned. "Aye, better than I, I think."  
  
Tári grinned, but took advantage of his brief inattentiveness to swing her knees up. Haldir brief look of surprise was quickly erased by an expression of pain, and he rolled off her with a groan. Tári rolled to her knees and sat down on Haldir when he sprawled back onto the floor.  
  
"Well, if you didn't want me to make love to you, Tári, you only had to say so." Haldir's face was pale, tinged slightly green.  
  
"Tsk, tsk." Tári laughed, knowing she had not hurt him as bad as he tried to make it seem. Such an trickster, she'd have to remember that. He was not so unlike his brothers after all. "And what makes you think I wanted you to make love to me, Haldir of Lórien.  
  
Haldir closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her above him. He opened one eye, lifting a dark brow. "Because I can sense it in you." He quipped, catching the hands that reached for him again. He pulled her down on top of him with a grin.  
  
Tári laid fully on top of him, her body glued tightly to his frame, feeling the long lean hardness underneath her. She leaned forward, bracing her hands against his. Her lips hovered only a few inches above his and she stared into eyes that were now smoldering with desire. She could definitely feel his desire. She giggled, and one brow rose in question. "You know the bed is much softer."  
  
Haldir laced his fingers through hers, locking her hands to his. Her lips were only inches from his, but he did not move. "Aye, but how do you propose to get there? I have no plans on releasing you."  
  
Tári's own brows rose in amusement. "No? But I am on top."  
  
Haldir lips twitched. "Aye, so?"  
  
Tári scowled. "So, I am on top and you have my hands locked with yours, but my knees are free." She gasped when Haldir shifted, and they rolled over once again. Her breathe escaped with a whoosh when he settled over her, bringing her hands up over her head. He pressed hard against her and Tári couldn't fight the desire that flamed through her.  
  
"So, what do you want, then? Do I sense a particular urgency in your manner?" Haldir murmured quietly, his lips skimming along the side of her neck.  
  
Tári arched against him. "Aye, I give in, yes you sense a strong urgency in my manner. So what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Haldir laughed against her mouth, his lips crushing hers for a long moment.  
  
Tári was breathless, both from the effect of his kiss and the weight of him above her. She would never give this feeling up, how could Windred find power more important? Blessed Valar, she'd never felt so alive as when he was pressed against her, his lips claiming hers. "Really, Haldir, your squishing me, I suggest the bed."  
  
Haldir rolled to her side, and stood, scooping her up easily in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I wouldn't want to squish you, Mouse." He grinned.  
  
Tári stared at him seriously for a moment, and he gripped her tighter, standing in the middle of the room. "What do you want, Haldir? From me?"  
  
Haldir sighed, aware their time was running short. "Why do you ask such serious questions now?"  
  
Tári frowned, sliding her hands into the silky hair, ignoring his narrowed eyes. She better not pull his hair anymore. "Well, I would think it an important question, I am not so free with my favors as to give them away for nothing!"  
  
Haldir laughed, throwing her onto the bed, and Tári rolled over annoyed.  
  
"Why do you laugh? It was a serious question!"  
  
Haldir pulled off his tunic, tossing it on the floor and reached for her, dragging her against him again. "I laugh because you amuse me, Mouse." He pulled her to him, kissing her hungrily. "I did not consider our union an act of you giving away your favors. Silly Mouse, you gave nothing away. I paid for my actions with my heart, dear one, which leaps into my throat every time I see you act foolishly in the line of battle. I must teach you more care."  
  
Tári covered his mouth with her hand when he attempted to kiss her again. "Your heart? Do you really care that much, Haldir?"  
  
Haldir reached up, dragging her hand away from his mouth with a sigh. "Tári, my affection is not easily won, and only rarely have I gone beyond a mere kiss with anyone. My heart was yours the when I lifted you from your horse when we first met."  
  
Tári slid her arms around his neck, his lips crushing hers. His hands slid into her hair holding her while he kissed her forehead, her eyes and again her lips. She smiled when he trailed his lips down her neck, arching her body against him in pleasure. "Umm, Haldir?"  
  
His quiet groan was audible, and he glanced at her for a moment before resuming his trail of kisses.  
  
"So you think I did better than you on the test?"  
  
Haldir snorted quietly into her ear. His tongue was making circles around the lobe, sending icy hot chills down her back. "I knew I shouldn't have said that." His lips slid along her jaw and down onto her chest.  
  
"But, umm Haldir?"  
  
She felt him growl this time, and giggled. "Does that mean I am the queen of the coin toss?" She laughed when he indeed growled, moving over her to grip her face between his hands, pressing his throbbing body against hers.  
  
"You talk to much, our time is not endless, Mouse. My brothers are notorious for their unannounced arrivals." He slid his hands under her tunic, removing the garment easily and slid her leggings over her hips. "And I am tired of waiting." He slid the leggings off her legs quickly, as well as his own.  
  
Tári moaned with pleasure but she had one more question that insisted on an answer.  
  
"Mmmm Haldir?"  
  
He paused, his eyebrows rising, lifting his lips from hers. "What now?"  
  
"Who's bed are we making love on?"  
  
Haldir laughed, groaned and laughed again. He wrapped his arms behind her and answered a moment before his lips crushed hers, and she arched, her senses flooded with pleasure.  
  
Rúmil's. 


	12. Retreat

Chapter Twelve: Retreat  
  
Tathar gazed one last time at the home that was no longer a haven for him or his people. The Orcs had been pushed back once more and the elves had gathered what they could and set out toward Lothlórien. The Lórien elves were first, with Haldir guarding their front, Keliar guarding their rear. He was not so foolish to think they could not be followed , but hoped to have a short time to gain distance between him and the Orcs. He would not let Sauron win his battle to destroy the Laiquendi.  
  
Tári glanced up at her father. They walked, the horses used to carry as many belongings as they had been able to gather quickly. He seemed closed, his expression weary.  
  
"We are still Laiquendi, whether we live here or in Lórien," she said.  
  
Lord Tathar gazed down at his youngest daughter. "Aye, we are, Mouse." He smiled briefly. "I assume you do not mind a longer visit to the land of the Galadhrim?" he asked in amusement, seeing her gaze settle on Haldir once more.  
  
Tári glanced at her father quickly. "I think you know I do not."  
  
Tathar chuckled. "Windred was quite upset with the guardian earlier. She felt he manhandled you very improperly."  
  
Tári tried not to grin. "He was a bit domineering."  
  
Tathar laughed. "Said with a smile, I see. You are not like Windred at all. She would die before she allowed a male to command her or dare take a hand to her. She cannot understand your acceptance of his behavior."  
  
Tári frowned. "I think Windred has never had someone to care for her or to care about. She is alone."  
  
Tathar did not answer, his expression was distant. "Nay, Tári, she had the chance for love. But a drow priestess cannot marry, or have a partner. She chose to remain alone."  
  
Tári shuddered, unwilling to consider giving up her feelings for Haldir. "I could not do that."  
  
Tathar stepped closer, taking her arm in his. "I thank the Valar that you could not. Do not listen to her when she tells you he will weaken you. I know otherwise, Tári. Haldir is pure of heart, his strength will only make yours stronger. I have foreseen this."  
  
Tári gazed at her father curiously. "Haldir said he had your approval."  
  
Tathar grinned. "I am aware of Haldir's comment to Windred. She did not take his tone or comment well, in fact she was furious. It took me an hour to calm her down and I almost had to tie her to a chair for she intended to come looking for you straight away. I have not spoken to Haldir regarding his intentions, but I gather you do not find fault with his actions."  
  
Tári blushed, eyeing the amused grin on her father's face. "Nay, I find his actions quite stimulating, actually." She said softly, moving quickly further into the column of elves.  
  
Haldir scanned the path ahead of him, his scouts further ahead. Two days they had traveled, and night was falling quickly. It would be dark this night, the moon had waned. He whistled, alerting his scouts that they would stop for the night, and turned back to the elves behind him. They would rest in the small clearing, the females and younger elves could not walk all night.  
  
He sent out the elves who would keep watch, speaking quickly with Keliar on who to send. Rúmil and Orophin crossed to stand beside him.  
  
"How fares your leg, Orophin?" Haldir asked, noting his brother limped slightly.  
  
"Ah, the wound is healed, but the muscles remain tender. I am fine."  
  
Rúmil sighed, "Ah, it is more that he has no maiden to comfort his aches, Haldir. He mopes around like a love sick cow."  
  
Orophin glared at his younger brother. "As if you knew what a love sick cow looks like! I see no maidens lying at your feet, brother. Perhaps your legendary charm has gone sour!"  
  
Haldir suppressed his laughter at his brothers' banter when both younger brothers turned to him.  
  
"And you laugh, Haldir?" Rúmil asked, a long eyebrow rising. "Your glances at the wee sprite have grown overbold of late. And dare I say our room when we left was a bit untidy!"  
  
Haldir lips twitched slightly, but he did not answer, Only raised the long brows.  
  
Orophin smirked. "Oh, no comment, eh? They left me lying on the table, at the mercy of those dark elves! What horrors they could have put upon me!"  
  
Haldir snorted. "You were unconscious, Orophin. Would you rather I carried you to your room?"  
  
Orophin shrugged elegantly. "Ah, but that would have interfered with your pleasure, would it not?" He grinned when Haldir's chin rose higher. Orophin placed his hand over his heart in a salute, and bowed quickly. "March Warden." He disappeared into the trees in a moment.  
  
Rúmil sighed, watching his brother leave. "I will tend a small fire, Haldir. Find your mouse. The drow stares at you as well. I cannot decide whether she is a danger or not." He watched Haldir turn to glance at the drow elves who huddled close together. Haldir's expression had grown impassive, hiding his thoughts. Rumil knew him too well to be fooled. Haldir was worried!  
  
* *  
Tári combed her fingers through her hair, trying to untangle the long strands that had caught in her quiver. She turned when one of the younger Laiquendi maidens approached her. Tári smiled, seeing the maiden glance at the Lórien elves, one in particular.  
  
"Tári, may I speak with you for a moment?" Cirion whispered, gripping Tári's arm tightly. Her brown eyes were deep set, long black lashes framing the soft depths. The eyes swept back toward the Lórien elves. "I find the Lothlórien elves very attractive." She sighed breathily.  
  
"Aye, as do I." Tári agreed. Cirion giggled softly.  
  
"One especially, but I do not know how to approach him, Tári. You seem to know them well. I fear he has someone waiting for him at home, perhaps you would know?"  
  
Tári grinned, eyeing Haldir and Rúmil who now stood together. "Who is it that you admire, Ciri?"  
  
Cirion's eyes went to Rúmil. "Ah it is the brother of Haldir. He is so handsome. But I fear he must have a love already."  
  
Tári grinned, "I do not think he has any one love, for I have seen him surrounded by many."  
  
Cirion frowned. "So I have many to compete with? How shall I get him to notice me? I flutter my eyes at him and he smiles but goes no further."  
  
Tári giggled, pulling Cirion closer. "Silly goose. If he is anything like Haldir, and I think all three brothers are similar; then he will not be interested in a shy glance. You must be bold, Ciri. Go right up to him and ask him if he has someone he favors. He will not bite you. He will not turn away."  
  
Cirion covered her lips, her eyes widening in nervousness. "But Tári! To approach him like that! He would think ill of me!"  
  
"Nay, Ciri. Tell him you heard he was in despair, and only seek to ease his mind. Or some such thing, I can not know what. But shy glances at that elf will not bring him to you."  
  
Ciri swallowed, glancing at Rúmil who was building a small fire. Her eyes narrowed and Tári saw her clench her fists. "You are right, I will go speak to him now!"  
  
Tári gasped. "Nay, not now." she reached out to grab Cirion's sleeve, not wanting Rúmil to realize she had pushed Cirion at him, but the maiden had hurried away too quickly. Tári hid her face, groaning in dismay. She did not miss the amused glance Rúmil sent her way. She looked over as Rúmil stood up, a slow smile spreading across his face as he greeted the young maiden. He glanced over at Tári, winking boldly at her, and gazed cheerfully down at the Laiquendi at his side. He pulled Cirion's hand through his arm with one of his devastating grins and Tári couldn't help but laugh. Cirion's heart was certain to be lost to the handsome elf.  
  
"So you have become matchmaker as well?"  
  
Tári turned to Windred. " I only offer suggestions, Aunt." She eyed the drow elf before her. "Why do you mistrust them?"  
  
Windred pulled her eyes from the pair. "I do not mistrust them, Tári. But see little advantage in such things."  
  
Tári reached out, touching her aunt's arm. "Aunt Windred, your coming here has saved us, and I can only praise the Valar that Galadriel knew to send for you. I only wish I could show you how different our life is here from what you knew. There are many joys that you have forsaken."  
  
Windred frowned. "I have made my choices, Tári. As you must make yours.  
  
* *  
  
Tári had almost fallen asleep, the quiet sounds of the night birds lulling her into a relaxation she had not intended. Her eyelids grew heavy, and she threw her arm over her eyes, willing herself to stay awake. She must be on watch as well, but Haldir had not yet approached her. Her body relaxed, and her breathing lengthened, unaware that the slumber she sought to avoid was as much a trance as sleep. Her thoughts grew muddled, blurring into just sounds and images, flashes of memory that made her eyelids twitch. Her arm fell away heavily and she lay sprawled on the ground, unaware of anything surrounding her. Aware only of the darkness that crept into her mind.  
  
The sounds of battle grew louder, the dark shadows were creeping closer. Tári's sense of uneasiness was screaming its warning in her head. Haldir was there, his sword free, holding it in front of him, his eyes glittering and cold. He was in front of her, facing the creeping shadows. But he could not fight it alone, and she struggled to resist the heaviness that held her down, fought to control the weariness. Windred appeared by Haldir's side, only a flash then she was gone, and still the shadows crept closer. They would destroy him. They hated him! Hated all that he represented. They knew who he was! Recognized the power he held. Closer and closer they crept, the shadows flowing now around his ankles, but he did not move.. Run, Run she screamed, but he did not hear her. Blessed Valar the shadows were creeping up his legs, surrounding his lower body with darkness, enveloping him, and yet he did not fight.. Haldir!  
  
Tári woke, his name echoing off her lips in horror. She leaped to her feet, shaking off the dizziness, stumbling through the trees. She must find him! They were coming! She ran into the trees, stumbling blindly, cursing her sudden clumsiness. She gasped when two sets of hands gripped her arms, lifting her off her feet for a moment.  
  
"Tári, what is it?" Orophin gripped her arm, and one of the Laiquendi sentinels.  
  
"I must find Haldir. Orophin, it is urgent!" she sank to her knees, suddenly dizzy again. Why?  
  
She felt another set of arms wrap around her, lifting her off her feet. Haldir. She wrapped her arms around his neck, desperate to make him understand. "They are coming, Haldir. The drow! They have come to the surface!" she struggled and he set her on her feet. Tári gripped the front of his tunic, ignoring the concerned stares that were now surrounding her. "I saw them. and you. We cannot fight their magic!" She pushed away from him, her eyes widening, feeling the dizziness assail her again. Tári fought it, fought the darkness that washed over her, and fell limply into Haldir's arms again.  
  
He lifted her into his arms, his face pale. The elves nodded at his unspoken command, and disappeared back into the trees. He turned around and stopped. Windred and the other drow stood before him.  
  
"Her powers have grown to full strength." Windred answered Haldir's glare. "She is unable to deal with its potency, but soon she will." Windred folded her arms. "She is right, we feel their approach."  
  
Haldir laid Tári gently down on the ground, and stood up. "What can you do to fight them.. Their magic will be strong."  
  
Windred turned to her people, and spoke for a moment. She turned back to Haldir, seeing the impatience that crossed his face. "Do not be in such a hurry to face the evil that approaches, March Warden. You will face it all too soon. We have found not all our magic has left us, we have minor power. But you. You have more than you admit. I have felt it. You fought us once before."  
  
Haldir clenched his fists, unable to control the shudder the memory caused. He stiffened when Windred stepped close to him, and gripped the front of his tunic, her dark eyes sparkling with sudden fury.  
  
"Will you not admit it? I have come forth to fight against my own kind, and you have done nothing but doubt our intentions!"  
  
Haldir controlled the fury her audacity created. He gripped the hands crushing his tunic. "I cannot control the instinct that lies in my heart. Yes, I have fought you once before. A memory I wish I could erase, but I cannot. It is part of who I am. I do not trust you." He pushed her away, his eyes gleaming with his own icy fury.  
  
Windred laughed. "What you have tried so hard to forget is what you will need to remember now. Tári is unconscious, she cannot aide us. The drow come, and you will find yourself mired in their evil. You must remember how you fought them before!"  
  
Haldir whirled when a scream echoed through the trees. Moments later Rúmil ran quickly through the trees, an unconscious Cirion in his arms. His face was white. Keliar ran beside him, with several more of the Laiquendi guards.  
  
"Drow, Haldir. The northern perimeter guards are retreating." Keliar said, shifting his bow to his shoulder. "I am pulling Laiquendi to guard the others."  
  
Haldir bent down and picked up Tári, and handed her into Keliar's arms. "Take her, Tathar will need to guard her. I do not know how quickly she will wake. Hurry."  
  
Keliar stared at Haldir for a moment, then turned carrying the unconscious Tári back into the trees.  
  
Windred gripped Haldir's sleeve. She was unable to stop herself from flinching when the piercing gray eyes turned back to her. She released his arm, stepping back. "The Drow come slowly. But you do not have much time. I was there Haldir, a young priestess among the drow who you fought before!"  
  
Haldir turned to face her, his chin rising as he stared at her, his eyes growing hard and cold. "You dare tell me you were among the drow that killed my father?" He reached out quickly, gripping Windred's arm, pulling her closer.  
  
Windred's eyes widened in fear, but she pushed away the knowledge that could bring the haughty elf to his knees. She'd wait. "I was only there to watch. I had not yet learned to cast the spells they did. It was a training exercise."  
  
Haldir's face went white. "A training exercise?" The words were spoken so softly that Windred had to strain to hear them. She knew suddenly her next few words might mean her death if she did not make him remember.  
  
"I watched you, gray-elf. Your father was strong, very much like you. But he could not defeat the mind control spell the drow hurled at him. They didn't want to kill him, only study him, take him as a slave. He fought them, defeated almost all of them, but he was weakened." Windred watched Haldir closely, what did he remember? "In their anger, they destroyed his will. A drow cannot bear defeat. And then they turned to you, thinking the horrors you witnessed would have overcome you. They thought they would use your fear to defeat you easily. But suddenly you were not afraid."  
  
Haldir struggled with the memory. Her words burned into his mind. He did not want to remember, but they came, confusing flashes of scenes in his head. They flooded his mind, the sounds, the horror. He did not release Windred's arm and she winced as his grip tightened angrily.  
  
"Nay, I was no longer afraid." Haldir growled, taking a deep breath. The memories were pushed back, his control once more in place. "I tried to hide. Tried not to watch what they did. My father did not cry out, and I took his silence as my own. I would not give in and I did not."  
  
Windred pulled on her arm, but he did not release her. Rúmil returned then, frowning at the scene before him.  
  
"A shadow engulfs the forest, Haldir."  
  
Windred pulled again, and Haldir let her go with a scowl. "What do they do?" he asked her. Windred looked at him defiantly.  
  
"It is a shielding spell. They travel within the shadow. You cannot see once it surrounds you."  
  
Haldir frowned. "We do not need to see to shoot. Only hear." He turned to Rúmil. "Into the trees, get above the shadow if you can. Rúmil bowed slightly, hand over his heart. He glanced at Windred before turning back into the forest.  
  
Windred shook her head in confusion, following Haldir as he strode quickly away from the camp. "What will you do? Your elves will not defeat them. Once they realize from where the elves shoot, they are doomed."  
  
Haldir looked up into the trees. "Perhaps. If they stayed in one place."  
  
The elves took to the trees, launching arrows into the shadow, moving instantly to avoid detection. The drow hurled spells harmlessly. Even in the mind-numbing darkness of the shield, the Lothlórien arrows' toll against the drow was great. The shadow misted away suddenly and one drow stood clearly in the dark shadows of the night. The arrows flew toward him, but bounced away from the drow. He had erected another type of shield.  
  
Windred and her people stepped forward, facing the kin they had so recently left behind.  
  
The drow stepped forward, staring haughtily at Windred. He was tall, his thick white hair hung free around his shoulders, held back on his forehead by a narrow leather band. He bore no weapons, and wore a long silver robe, edged in black. He folded his hands into the long sleeves that hung near his knees. "You dare stand against us, Windred? You, a high priestess? Your rebellion ensures your death." He stared at her, an odd light his eyes.  
  
Windred's gaze locked with the drow's. "My life was not what it seemed, Tiernan. For many years I have regretted my decision to stay behind when Tathar left. Have you no regrets?"  
  
Tiernan's chin rose defiantly, his eyes narrowing in surprise. "You speak foolishly." He said softly, his words carrying to her magically. "We are bound by the evil we create. We cannot become what we are not. We are creatures of the dark, Windred."  
  
Windred smiled sadly. "Aye, so we were. But Tathar challenged those beliefs. And still he lives. Go back Tiernan, before you perish. You will not defeat these elves. I have seen them fight. I have seen their strengths. Your magic will not destroy them. Look around you. Your shield has failed. You are alone."  
  
Tiernan ignored her words, his white brows arching. "I cannot go back. I must do what I've been commanded. Step aside and I will be merciful. Your death will be swift."  
  
"She will not step aside. Nor will I."  
  
Haldir stepped forward to face the drow, standing beside Windred, his sword drawn but pointed at the ground. He felt her tension, but she remained silent.  
  
* *  
  
Tári stirred, sitting up in a rush, only to find her father gripping her shoulders. She caught hold of his arms, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
"They are here! I can feel them. The danger, it surrounds us!" She trembled, and Tathar shook her roughly.  
  
"Yes, the drow are here, and the danger is real. But you can help stop it."  
  
She stared at him, and then closed her eyes, remembering suddenly the dream she'd had just before she awoke. It had been so real. Galadriel had spoken with her, her face pale with worry, but she had smiled. A smile full of sadness, yet hope. And in Tári's mind she had whispered. What had she whispered? Tári must remember, she must wake. She was needed. Tári opened her eyes, realizing it had not been a dream, but a message. She tightened her grip on her father's sleeve.  
  
"Father, did the drow take slaves?" At his curt nod, she scrambled to her feet. The danger signals still drilled into her head, but she took a deep breath. If she concentrated she could sense the direction of the danger. The dangers. Danger directed toward her and the other Laiquendi, and more.toward Windred and Haldir!  
  
* *  
The drow's gaze swept over the tall elf before him. He'd been told of this one. "A foolish sentiment. What can you do? One spell and you will be groveling at my feet, no longer the proud elf."  
  
Haldir only smiled, an icy grimace that matched the hardness of his eyes. "You are surrounded, your shield of darkness has failed. You will tire soon of holding the new one. How quickly can you chant your spells then, drow? My elves' arrows are fast. Are you?"  
  
Tiernan laughed under his breath. "Already the spells are cast." He grinned, and a black mist rose around his feet, flowing rapidly across the ground toward Haldir. But the Lórien elf did not move, or raise his sword. Tiernan frowned.  
  
Windred closed her eyes, pulling the thoughts of the other drow with her into her mind, focusing their combined energies into the dissipating spell. She raised her hands and the mist evaporated, just as it reached Haldir's boots. He remained still, staring arrogantly at Tiernan.  
  
"What is this? You still have your magic?" Tiernan snarled. "But you are weak. You cannot hold out against me for long!" Tiernan raised his hand. A large bolt of fire flew from him, and raced toward Windred, but she only smiled. The fire ball vanished before it reached her. Tiernan lifted both of his hands, firing another set of fireballs, and they vanished as well.  
  
Windred smiled, but her eyes grew dark with worry. "You alone can not defeat me."  
  
Tiernan smiled, stretching the tight muscles of his face. The drow began to chant out loud, and the mist rose again around his feet, swirling toward Haldir once more. It was darker, blacker and flowed quickly over the ground toward March Warden. Windred backed up, turning to Haldir, her dark eyes anxious, her face weary. The toll of casting the spells had weakened them too much.  
  
"I cannot destroy it. His magic is much too powerful, the fog itself has power. It looks for one thing only." She moved to step forward, but he gripped her arm.  
  
"Nay, Windred. I will stop it."  
  
She frowned, and he pushed her behind him. Haldir stepped forward, and pulled up his sword. The black mist swirled slowly around his ankles, creeping up his legs. It was cold, like fingers of death, freezing his feet inside his boots, numbing his ankles. Haldir ignored the pain. He spun the sword, imbedding the tip into the ground through the mist. Immediately the mist parted to avoid the Lothlórien weapon. It was a weapon of light, made long ago by great elvish wizards. Protected by elven runes. They invoked the power of the Valar, protecting it against the evil mist that avoided the weapon. The mist hovered around Haldir, for he still gripped the sword, and it wavered, seeming confused.  
  
"Your evil has no power against the light. Your evil magic will fade in the light of the sun, the starlight. You cannot hope to win." Haldir growled. "Go back to your world, or you shall pay the ultimate price."  
  
Tiernan shook his head, the long white hair whipping around his shoulders. An occasional arrow bounced around them, the shield still held. "What choice do I have, March Warden. I shall pay the price if I attempt to return without completing that which I set out to do. So I must not fail." His eyes narrowed and he lifted a hand. The mist wavered for a moment, swirling around Haldir, but not touching him. Tiernan raised his hand higher, and the mist rose as well. He lifted his other hand and suddenly Haldir could see another black mist rising from his side. The two swirling entities wavered, waiting while Tiernan smiled wickedly.  
  
"You have a choice, March Warden. Beside you stands a drow too weak to resist my magic. A few steps away are the remaining Laiquendi., guarded by Tathar, a traitor who has no magic or weapons of light to defend himself. Who shall you save?"  
  
"He will need to save neither, drow elf." Tári said, stepping out from behind a tree, Tathar a step behind.  
  
Tiernan looked at them in surprise, then fury, hiding the expressions quickly. "Tathar. Have you come to ask for forgiveness before I kill you? You left me to die. Do you know what they did to me after you ran?"  
  
Tathar gripped Tári's arm, glancing at Haldir for a moment. The mist still wavered, waiting its command. "I am sorry, Tiernan." Tathar said sadly. "You and I were once friends. I could not tell you of my plans. Your choice was already made. I knew you would not leave the one you loved, whether she accepted you or not. Any knowledge of my plans would have meant your death, Tiernan. I knew they would torture you, seeking to know my plans. But I knew once they realized you knew nothing, you would survive."  
  
Tiernan eyes narrowed in thought. He gazed at Windred. "Aye, you are right. I would not have gone, and I have paid for my decision in what I have had to become."  
  
Tári glared at the drow, stepping in front of Haldir and Windred. "The path you intended is no longer open to you. The mists have no power here. You have one before you pure of heart and of mind. Your magic is fruitless, your orders to destroy us lie in shambles."  
  
Tiernan laughed. "You are so sure? You are only a child."  
  
Tári smiled. "I may be young, but I know how to defeat you. And it will take no magic." She turned to Haldir, reaching up to grasp his tunic. "Haldir, you must give me your promise not to kill him. You must trust me! Say that you will not!"  
  
Haldir gripped her fingers. "I trust you, Tári, but I cannot swear I will not. He cannot be trusted."  
  
Tári twisted her fingers tighter into his tunic, pulling him closer to her, glancing at the amused drow who watched them. The mists swirled in impatience. She looked up into Haldir's gray eyes, knowing he did not understand, seeing his impatience at her interruption. She studied him. "Promise me, Haldir. Swear on your honor. You must trust me, we need him!"  
  
Haldir scowled, gripping Tári's arm. How could he promise not to defend her, or her people? The drow would kill them if he did not prevent it. She was wasting time. He felt her grip tighten, and he stared at her. What did she intend? Was this part of her power? Suddenly he knew he had to agree. He released her fingers, one hand still gripping the sword beside them. She let go of his tunic and stood back. She laid her hand over the hand that gripped the sword, still staring up at him.  
  
"On your honor, Haldir."  
  
"On my honor, Tári." Haldir glared at the drow, and pulled the sword out of the ground, sheathing it.  
  
Tári smiled, but her eyes were dark with concern. She stepped up to Haldir again, and gripped his sleeve. The drow was becoming impatient. She glanced at the elf, and then stared at Haldir.  
  
"Your father lives, Haldir."  
  
Haldir's eyes widened in disbelief, completely stunned by her words. He couldn't believe her. His hand gripped his sword but Tári put her hand over his hand.  
  
Tári glared at the drow when he moved. She gazed back at Haldir. "I have seen him. A vision, I think from Galadriel. How she knew this I do not know."  
  
"She knows because I told her." Windred said quietly, staring still at Tiernan. She glanced quickly at Haldir, who turned to stare at her. "You were led to believe he perished, but he did not. An illusion only. Only the drow in front of you knows the way back to the drow homeland. You need him, Haldir."  
  
*  
  
The drow elf backed up, his eyes wide at the fury in the eyes of the Lothlórien elf who stalked toward him. He raised his hands in defense, gathering the source of his power. He frowned when Haldir did not hesitate, but continued to stalk toward him, his hand on his sword. The drow concentrated, and the mists around him rolled over the ground toward Haldir.  
  
Haldir stopped, waiting as the mists swirled around him. He did not draw his sword, but welcomed the pain that shot up his legs as the mist inched upwards. He closed his eyes. His sword was a weapon of light. He was a weapon of the light. He only had to connect to it. The pain in his feet grew stronger, distracting him for a moment, but he ignored the bone numbing cold flowing into his knees now. He reached out, calling for the Lady of Light in his mind.  
  
Tiernan grinned when Haldir stopped, and commanded the mist forward. The gray-elf's expression remained impassive, even when the mists began to climb higher. Tiernan felt the mist waver for a moment in confusion. It swirled, writhing black fingers of darkness that suddenly flowed away from Haldir.  
  
Haldir opened his eyes, feeling Galadriel's touch in his mind, unaware of the glow that surrounded him, so reminiscent of her own. The mist flooded away from him, curling in on itself.  
  
Tiernan shuddered when he felt the mist's excruciating pain. His eyes widened when it began to dissipate, finally evaporating in a swirl of darkness back into the earth. His eyes rose to Haldir to see him smile.  
  
"I commanded the mist to return to the dark depths of the earth, or it would find a counterpart from the light to battle with. It chose a wiser course." Haldir said quietly. He took a step forward toward Tiernan, his eyes glittering now.  
  
Tiernan struggled with the knowledge his magic had been so easily taken from him. Never in his life had he thought another could override his own commands. What folly was this? He swept out his arm, and was shocked when an arrow lanced into his shoulder. He stumbled back, his eyes wide with sudden fear. His shield, he had not dropped his shield! He gripped the arrow protruding from his shoulder, gasping at the pain.  
  
"How many will it take to stop you?" Haldir asked taking a step closer, another arrow slamming into the drow from high in the trees.  
  
Tiernan dropped to one knee, clutching the arrow embedded into his thigh. He glared at the elf before him, knowing he was lost. "Stop me? You've already stopped me." He struggled to his feet with a grimace of pain. He waited for another arrow.  
  
"I gave my word I would not kill you." Haldir growled, stepping closer. "I may regret that decision." He reached the drow who staggered back another step. "How many years have I lived, believing my father dead, believing his soul graced the Halls of Mandos? But now I am told he lives. If that is what you can call it. What evils have you done to him?" Haldir gripped the drow's tunic, hauling him upright when he stumbled back another step. He gripped the drow, pulling him to within inches of his own face, staring furiously into the brown eyes.  
  
"Done to him? I.. have done nothing to him. You should be thankful, for it was I who took him when they brought him down, wretched creature by then from the mind control. What a proud elf he must have been. I see you and can imagine him well. I took him, knowing perhaps I took a chance. He became my servant. Perhaps an easier life than he might have had otherwise."  
  
Haldir took a deep breath, controlling the fingers that only wanted to wrap around the drow's neck. "He is still alive?"  
  
Tiernan swallowed, watching the eyes in front of him narrow. "Aye. He has a strong will, that one."  
  
Windred stepped forward, and gripped Haldir's hand that clenched Tiernan's tunic. "Release him, Haldir. Please."  
  
Haldir's chin rose but he let go, and the drow fell back, stumbling a few steps away from the March Warden. All traces of his magic had gone. Windred looked at Haldir.  
  
"Tiernan is a high ranking drow among us, a wizard of great power. He is rare among the drow, males do not usually gain such rank. Your father has only served him these long years, albeit not as the elf he once was. The drow spells still control him, he knows nothing of his previous life." Windred stepped back when Tári pushed between them.  
  
"We can find him, Haldir. We can bring him home. But we will need Tiernan to lead us back." She turned to the drow. He had fallen to his knees, but he looked up scornfully.  
  
"Why would I aid you? If caught you cannot imagine the horrors I would endure." He scowled, groaning slightly.  
  
Windred knelt in front of him. "Is it true what Tathar said? You stayed for me? Even though I chose otherwise?"  
  
Tiernan looked away, but Windred gripped his chin, forcing him to look at her. "A loyalty I never deserved, nor wanted. Or so I thought. My life has been empty, Tiernan. Our lives have been empty. You now have a choice, suddenly. What side shall you lean toward? What would you do?"  
  
Tiernan shook his head sadly, gazing at Windred. "I should like to think it possible to change after so long. But what you ask is folly, Windred. No one would ever make it to the city, and furthermore, escape with your lives. What you propose is unreasonable."  
  
Windred smiled. "You do not know these elves, Tiernan." 


	13. Preparation

** I am posting a few more chapters.. the story is complete, but I am correcting the layout as it does not upload as it should. I must note that in this story, already you have heard the Haldir's father is alive.. Tolkien does not give Haldir's lineage, or father's name and after much thought and pondering have come up with what I felt was a appropriate name. I hope you will agree. The story switches gears here, and is where it steps away from Jrr's world.. A huge thank you to all the reviewers, I appreciate all of your comments.. weaknesses as well as what you like.It helps me see what sometimes the author may be blind to. and what I need to work on. Thanks again.Fianna  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Preparation  
  
Tári knelt next to the drow with Windred, pulling the arrow from his shoulder, and looked up when Haldir turned on his heel to stalk off into the trees. She started to rise, but Windred gripped her arm.  
  
"He needs time alone, Tári. His brothers follow. This is a family matter that must be sorted out in their hearts."  
  
Tári watched him leave, sensing his frustration, but more the anguish that he was trying to push away. She wanted to be with him, but Windred shook her head again, and she turned back to the elf.  
  
"So you knew all along about Haldir's father?" Tári said quietly, pushing against the drow's shoulder, testing the arrow. Windred pushed the elf on to his back and glanced at her.  
  
"Aye, as soon as I saw him I remembered him. They look very much alike."  
  
"Why did you not tell him before, or me, or father?" Tári asked.  
  
Windred yanked the arrow from Tiernan's shoulder, smiling at him when he glared blearily at her. She scowled, looking at Tári. "Why? What good would it done then? The portal stone was destroyed. I knew no way to get back. I spoke of it to Galadriel and it was not until we felt the drow had come to the surface that I knew it might be possible. Galadriel knew."  
  
Tári watched Windred heal the shoulder wound. Her Aunt's demeanor had changed. Why? She held down Tiernan's leg while Windred pulled out the second arrow. The drow was unconscious and Windred reached out to touch his forehead gently.  
  
"You wonder why I am different? I am not. Perhaps my thoughts were stubborn, I refused to allow myself the belief that my life could be different. I watched you Tári, how you behave toward the March Warden, how he behaves toward you. I still do not approve his dominance over you. A good lesson it might be for him to see what life is like for the males in the drow world. He would not like it." She stared at the arrow in her hand for a moment.  
  
"I had to choose between being with Tiernan, and gaining my rank as priestess. I knew if I were to escape some day, I would need to be in a position of power. To be with Tiernan meant a life of servitude, as he serves the priestesses. I would have had no freedom to do what little I could to aid the cause of light within the drow world." She shook her head.  
  
"I cannot believe they sent him here, with no priestesses to help him. They knew he would fail. That is not a good omen, it means his household will be open for anyone to take once they realize he is not coming back. I think they wanted to see him destroyed, as well as Tathar and you and me. Perhaps it is the will of your gods that we have survived, for it is not the will of ours."  
  
Tári sat back on her heels. "He will take us down there, won't he?"  
  
Windred sighed. "Not willingly."  
  
* *  
  
Haldir stalked away from the drow, through the trees, uncaring of where his steps led him. He needed to get away. His mind was whirling with the horror, the shock of Tári's words, yet he knew them to be true. Anguish swept through him at the thought of his father's life. All these years, alive. Haldir stopped , sinking to his knees. He could not go on.  
  
Rúmil and Orophin hurried after Haldir, dropping out of the trees to run silently to his side when he fell to his knees. They knelt next to him.  
  
"We will find him, Haldir." Orophin said, gripping Haldir's shoulder. Haldir sat back on his heels, his eyes closed, his face drawn.  
  
"You could not have prevented it, Haldir. Or known he was alive, none of us knew." Rúmil leaned over to look at him, but Haldir did not open his eyes.  
  
Haldir ran a shaking hand over his face, struggling to control the emotions, the anger. He knew his brothers were only trying to comfort him, their own thoughts must be scattered as well. But he could not push away the thought of his father, a slave. For thousands of years. What would he be like now? Would he be able to return to even a ghost of the elf Haldir had known before? Haldir's mind was fraught with worry, fear. The thoughts brought turmoil, doubts about his own strength. It overwhelmed him.  
  
Tári walked slowly toward the three elves, ignoring her aunt's advice to leave him alone. She could sense the torment he was feeling. She could not stay away. She circled around the three, and stepped in front of Haldir, kneeling before him.  
  
"I had hoped the news would give you joy, Haldir. But I sense I have brought you only torment. I am sorry." She said quietly, glancing at Rúmil. He shook his head. "He can be found, Haldir."  
  
"Found? Tári, he is not a lost puppy, or a child lost in the woods. He was a grown elf. Taken by elves who do not know the word pity, or kindness. What has he had to endure? Is there anything left of the elf I once knew, and loved? If we find him, will it be for naught?"  
  
Tári reached out to touch him, but Haldir drew back, his eyes dark. She pulled her hand back, frowning. He stood up and pulled her beside him.  
  
"We shall find him, whether he wishes it or no. I will see him once more. I will send the others back with Orophin."  
  
Orophin and Rúmil had stood up, and Orophin's chin rose quickly, his eyes flashing. He stepped in front of Haldir.  
  
"I am going with you, Haldir."  
  
"I need you to lead the others to Lorien." Haldir said, glaring at his brother.  
  
Orophin clenched his jaw. "I will not. He is my father as well. I will go." He stepped closer to Haldir and the two brothers stared at one another angrily.  
  
Rúmil pushed them apart. "We will all go, to Lothlórien first, to gather supplies. And then to the drow world. The Lady will want to know. A few more days Haldir, will make no difference to our father." Orophin nodded in agreement, eyes still locked with Haldir's. Haldir's lips tightened, but he nodded curtly. He turned and strode off further into the trees.  
  
Tári stared after him, and Orophin wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "He will be all right. It is something he needs to work out in his mind, Tári. It is not you. Although Haldir was young when father was taken, he has always felt partly responsible. It is something he has never given up. This has brought it all back."  
  
* *  
The elves made their way into the Golden Wood, a long line of weary travelers wending their way among the trees. Haldir strode in front, silent, his expression impassive. He had not spoken to Tári since the day before. He knew he was hurting her. She blamed herself. But he could not approach her. The pain in his heart was still too strong, the worry, the fear. He could not let her see him that way. He stopped when a warden dropped down from the trees in front of him, a few steps away.  
  
The warden bowed, saluting with his hand over his heart. "Welcome home, March Warden. The Lady awaits your arrival."  
  
Haldir nodded brusquely, and strode ahead. Rúmil and Orophin paused beside the warden, who looked at each elf curiously.  
  
"He is withdrawn. What has happened?" The warden asked.  
  
Rúmil sighed. "He has received some news that shadows his heart. Take the Laiquendi as the Lady wills. Orophin and I must catch up with Haldir." The warden nodded and bowed slightly, watching the two brothers sprint up the trail after Haldir.  
  
Tári watched them leave with a heavy heart. This had not gone as she expected. She thought he would be happy, or at least thankful. But he had not said a word to her, or to anyone since that day. She was getting tired of his gloominess. He was a bad as Windred lately. She lifted her chin, narrowing her eyes. He was going to talk to her, whether he liked it or not. He was going to find he was not the only bully. She smiled to herself at that thought, and stepped further down the trail, with a lighter step.  
  
* *  
Orophin crossed the bridge, Rúmil and his attempts to speak to Haldir had not gone well. The stubborn elf had retreated inside himself, and nothing they could say would change it until Haldir made that decision. Orophin had seen it too many times. He sighed, knowing the torment that it was causing Tári. He hoped she would understand. He sprinted up the steps toward his talan, his thoughts distracting him, when he was nearly knocked off his feet by a bundle of white hair and gray silk fabric.  
  
He wrapped his arms around the maiden who had flown so brutally into his arms, laughing at the furious expression on her face. He spun around, staggering against the railing. He pulled Aranel into his embrace, gripping the chin that suddenly quivered.  
  
"I see you are glad to see me, Aranel. Did you miss me?"  
  
Aranel fought back the wash of hot tears that threatened to spill, scowling at the warden. "Miss you? Why should I miss you? You left me without hardly saying goodbye!"  
  
Orophin frowned, "I am sorry, but it was not my choice, 'Nel." He grinned, pulling her hard against him. "But I am back now."  
  
Aranel pushed away, scowling worse. "Back, but not for long! I hear you are leaving again! To go into the underworld. Have you lost your mind?"  
  
Orophin sighed, reaching out to grip Aranel's chin again. "Aye, I must leave again. My father lives, Aranel. We must find him, and bring him home. I fear for Haldir's sanity if we do not. You must understand."  
  
Aranel couldn't stop the tears that seeped out of her dark brown eyes. "But you just arrived. Can you not wait at least a few days?"  
  
Orophin shook his head, and gathered her into his arms. He rested his head on the white hair, running his hand through the long silken tresses. "Nay, we cannot. But you will stay with me until I leave." He slid his hands around her face and brushed his lips across hers softly.  
  
* *  
Keliar strode along the walkways. They would not stay long and the urge to see a particular Lothlórien maiden was foremost in his mind at the moment. He didn't have to travel far before he saw her. She was hurrying up the stairs below him, her skirts lifted high around her ankles. Her gaze swept up to him and she waved, smiling.  
  
"Keliar, I feared I would never see you again." Brenna gasped when they met on the walkway. She smiled when Keliar lifted her fingers, kissing them lightly.  
  
"Aye, my thoughts as well, dear Brenna." He smiled down at her, his brown eyes twinkling. "But I fear my stay is not long."  
  
Brenna pouted, her lips pursing. "I have heard, it is the talk of the city. I cannot imagine what is going through Haldir's mind. Or his brothers for that matter. You will go with them?"  
  
Keliar nodded. "I must, for Tári's sake." He tucked Brenna's hand in his arm, strolling along the walkway. "Haldir has been distant since he found out. I do not know what to think."  
  
Brenna's eyes grew sad. "It was an awful time for them, Keliar, when they returned without Halcyon. Haldir was devastated. It took him years to put it behind him. I think it's what drives him so hard, why he became so aloof."  
  
Keliar nodded. "It must have been a difficult time. But it has made the brothers close."  
  
Brenna smiled. "Aye, no three are closer than they. Haldir helped his mother raise them, although he was not that much older. They have been a trial for him sometimes, as he was to his mother. Do not think he was an innocent young elf. He got into as much trouble as his brothers." She laughed quietly. "But I have not come to speak about Haldir with you." She gripped his arm and Keliar smiled, his eyes lighting up.  
  
* *  
Tári sat on a step on the stair, watching the elves go about their daily rituals. Some glanced curiously up at her, seeing her sitting alone. The flash of white hair once in a while made her smile, her people would become part of Galadriel's. Still Laiquendi, always that. But hopefully they would help strengthen the Galadhrim with their numbers. It would be up to Haldir to choose whether he would allow the sentinels of the Laiquendi to guard his borders among his wardens.  
  
Would he allow her? What was going to be her role? She leaned her chin onto her palm. He still hadn't spoken to her. Didn't he realize she could sense his emotions? She knew why he avoided her. He was too proud. She had brought back old memories, old fears resurfacing, making him doubt himself. So unlike him. She couldn't let him go on, but how to approach him? She'd thought to bully her way, forcing him to listen. But he was stubborn, and she didn't want to ruin anything with heated words.  
  
They had one night before they left again, but she doubted he would rest. She saw Keliar and Brenna pass below her, intent on each other. Well, that was a relief. Her mentor had been quiet the journey here. He must be concerned about his own role. But perhaps not, Keliar was always one to adjust easily to any situation. He would make the best of what came to him, he always did.  
  
Rúmil ran up the steps below her, and paused seeing her sitting on the stair. He turned, leaping gracefully up the steps toward her. Tári smiled when he reached her, sitting down next to her on the step.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, tilting his head to look at her.  
  
"I should ask if you are all right, Rúmil." Tári said quietly, studying the elf beside her. "You and Orophin do not seem as distraught as Haldir." She picked at the fabric on her knees, and Rúmil laid his hand over her fingers.  
  
"Nay, we are not. Halcyon was Haldir's idol. He and Father were very close. We were very young then. Perhaps an unwise decision on father's part to bring us all on his journey. But then we did not interest the drow. They did." Rúmil folded his arms around his knees, looking out over the city. "He will come around, you must have patience."  
  
Tári frowned. "It is very difficult, Rúmil. I can sense what he feels. More so in him than you."  
  
Rúmil laughed quietly. "That is because you have joined with him, Tári." He grinned at her blush. "Do not think Orophin and I did not know. We can see the signs in Haldir, and you. You are one among a very few he has let close to his heart. He needs you."  
  
Tári looked away, the sudden rush of tears blurring her vision. She couldn't be weak, but they spilled over and she hid her face in her knees. Rúmil's arms wrapped around her, but he said nothing. She took several deep breaths, and sat up, wiping the tears away with the heel of her hand.  
  
"I'm all right, Rúmil." She said, her voice firm. Rúmil sighed quietly.  
  
"You are strong, Tári. I wished to see Cirion before we left again, have you seen her?"  
  
Tári laughed. "Aye, she's been moping about, thinking you were leaving without saying good-bye. She is down among the Laiquendi tents, the one with the green banner."  
  
Rúmil rose, gripping Tári's hand and pulling her to her feet. "I will seek her out. You have one night before we journey into the darkness. What we find there none of us will know. Haldir has hidden himself in a place he goes when he is distressed. No one knows of it but Orophin and I. And now you." He whispered into her ear and Tári smiled.  
  
* *  
Haldir leaned against the boulder. The sky above him was clear of tree branches, allowing the light of the moon to wash the area around him with moonlight. Blue shadows darkened the edge of the trees around him, and the leaves rustled in the slight breeze, the sound nearly drowned out by the gurgling of the small stream beside him. The stream pooled here, among the large rocks, to tumble over the rough stone into another pool below him, to meander quietly from there. It eventually trickled into Galadriel's bower, and from there out of the city again, into the Nimrodel. He stared up at the sky, staring at the moon that hung over the city. Would he see it again?  
  
"Does it give you the answers you seek?" Tári asked from behind him.  
  
Haldir smiled, having heard her approach. He didn't move. "Nay."  
  
Tári stepped around him, keeping her distance, studying him. "It hurts me to see you like this, Haldir."  
  
He frowned, glancing at her. She sensed too much. Tári crouched down, picking up a few small rocks, tossing them in her hand.  
  
"You are getting as bad as Windred. You'd make quite a pair. Two gloomy, pessimistic, depressing elves." Tári grumbled, and smiled, seeing the irritated glance he gave her.  
  
"I am not gloomy."  
  
Tári snorted, earning her a raised eyebrow. "Well, what are you then? Why do you let your fears control you now? You have not before. You must look beyond them, Haldir. Don't you understand? You've defeated them, twice now. You are much stronger than your father was."  
  
Haldir closed his eyes. Perhaps if he ignored her she would leave. A rock hitting his forehead made him open his eyes, and he glared at her, rubbing the spot where it had hit him. Tári was staring at him, her eyes compassionate, but resolute.  
  
"You can't just sit there and ignore me." She growled, bouncing another rock in her hand. "If you close your eyes again, I will hit you harder."  
  
Haldir's eyes narrowed. "If you throw that at me, warden, you will be sure to regret it."  
  
Tári smiled. "Oh? And what will you do, March Warden? You cannot place me on watch, or some other punishment you place on your wardens. We leave in the morning, and I am coming with you, whether you like it or want it. You are being foolish."  
  
Haldir moved slightly, his eyes gleaming with annoyance. "Foolish? You have no idea what thoughts lie in my head."  
  
Tári glared at him. "No, I don't. But I can sense your emotions, Haldir. Put aside your blame. You could not have stopped what happened. It was the will of the Valar. If your father is anything like you, he will have survived. Inside him will be the core of the elf you knew. Stop tormenting yourself that he will be no more. You must trust me, I am certain of this."  
  
Haldir stood up in a fluid motion, gripping Tári as he did so, lifting her off her feet. She clutched the front of his tunic when he pulled her close to him, her eyes flashing in annoyance.  
  
"Maybe Windred is right. You are a bit too domineering, Haldir. Put me down."  
  
Haldir smiled, his eyes glinting. "No."  
  
Tári gripped his tunic tighter, his grasp on her arms had moved to her waist, pulling her against him. This was what she wanted wasn't it? No, not in this way. She slid her hands around his neck, pulling herself tighter to him. "I am not going to go away. You can push me away all you want, Haldir. But I will be here, only a few steps away. I am not going to let you go."  
  
Haldir tightened his grip on her waist, staring into the large brown eyes that met his so fearlessly. Mouse. He had to laugh, she was far from the timid creature she was named for. Small perhaps, but a bundle of energy and determination. That emotion sparkled in her eyes now, stubborn determination to make him open his eyes. Aye, he'd been gloomy. She was right. He'd let his memories of that dark time overwhelm him.  
  
"I am sorry, Tári," he said quietly.  
  
"For what? For remembering? It is not your fault, Haldir." Tári whispered, sliding her hands to his cheeks when he set her on her feet. "We will find him, and bring him home. Home to Lothlórien where he belongs."  
  
Haldir sighed, pulling Tári against him gently this time, wrapping his arms around her back. He rested his chin on the top of her head, feeling her twist her fingers into his tunic. The faint shudder that went through her made him frown, and he reached down to grip her chin to look at her.  
  
"Do not cry, Tári," he whispered when she looked up, the dark brown eyes glistened with moisture. He smiled when she twisted her mouth, fighting the emotion. She blinked several times, but a tear rolled out of the corner of her eye, and he caught the drop as it rolled down her cheek with his thumb. "I did not mean to distress you so. It was unwarranted. You have my permission to take me to task when my.. er.gloominess gets the upper hand."  
  
Tári stared at him through the haze of moisture that blurred her vision of him. "I get to take you to task?" She grinned at the smile that crossed his face.  
  
"Aye, but not in front of anyone. I allow you an honor no one has over me, except perhaps Galadriel." He gripped her face, forcing her to look up at him. "But only regarding my gloominess."  
  
Tári's eyes twinkled. "Ah, but perhaps my definition of gloominess is different from yours. And what, pray, do I get to do about it?"  
  
Haldir released her, one long brow arched over the grey eyes. "Do? Well, there are a few things I can think of." He grinned.  
  
Tári smiled, reaching up to slide her hands around his neck, slipping them into his hair. She hugged him, feeling his arms wrap around her. He held her for along moment, then nuzzled his chin into her neck, sending a shiver down her back.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing, Mouse." He whispered into her ear, nipping at the tip. "If you pull my hair again, I will tie you to a tree, or rock or whatever and leave you for the spiders." He laughed when she gasped, pulling away from him.  
  
"Spiders? Don't tell me there are going to be spiders!"  
  
* *  
  
The Laiquendi were settled, and Lord Tathar sprinted up the steps to Galadriel's audience chamber. He strode onto the platform, noting that Haldir and his brothers stood there already, their faces grim. He knew what they were heading into. It was not going to be a pleasant journey. He nodded as the three bowed to him, and turned to wait. Keliar arrived a moment later with Tári. Her eyes swept to Haldir, their eyes meeting, and she smiled. Tathar sighed in relief, at least that was taken care of.  
  
Galadriel and Celeborn glided down the steps, halting in front of Tathar. Celeborn reached out, gripping Tathar's shoulder.  
  
"It is good to see you stand once more before us, Tathar, although the cause is not one I would wish on anyone." Celeborn's eyes were dark with concern as he met Tathar's gaze. His eyes swept down to Tári.  
  
"You will have to go, Tári. Your sense of danger will be what protects them the most. Tiernan knows of the underworld and its dangers. There is more than the drow who reside there. You will have to keep your senses sharp."  
  
Tári nodded, feeling her father grip her elbow. "I understand, Lord Celeborn. I will do what I can." Celeborn nodded and stepped back when Galadriel touched his arm. She reached out to grip Tári's chin.  
  
"You are strong of mind, Tári. You must be strong of heart as well. I see many paths before you. Think carefully on what you choose and where it may lead you. Haldir and you have connected here, you will need his strength to face the dark of the world below. He will need your strength to fight the demons that dwell now in his mind." Galadriel looked pointedly at Haldir. His eyes narrowed, and his chin rose slightly, but he smiled. She released Tári and stepped back.  
  
"The journey will be long. Supplies have been gathered. We dare not send a large party. The fewer you are, the better chance of remaining undetected. Tathar has agreed to send Keliar with you, Haldir. As well as Tári, of course. You will go with Rúmil and Orophin. I take a great chance, Haldir. I suffer the loss of three of my most valued wardens if you should fail. I expect you to return."  
  
Haldir bowed slightly, his hand over his heart. "I will return, my lady, as will the others."  
  
* *  
They led Tiernan out, still bound, to where Haldir stood waiting. The drow stared at the March Warden, his face pale. Haldir reached down, pulling a knife from his boot, and turned him around, cutting the elven rope that bound his wrists.  
  
"I must learn to trust you, Tiernan. I hold you to an honor you may never have had, that you will lead us safely to your home, and return. If any harm comes to any of my party through a fault of yours, you will wish the drow had you instead of me." He turned away, glancing at Rúmil.  
  
Tiernan stared at Haldir, rubbing his wrists. Rúmil stepped beside him, and Tiernan nodded. Windred hurried up to him, gripping his sleeve. They stared at one another for a long moment.  
  
"You will return?" She asked quietly.  
  
Tiernan frowned. "Why? I am not part of this world, Windred. I have no place here."  
  
Windred closed her eyes for moment, then glanced at Rúmil. He stepped back, bowing slightly. "You have a place here if you so choose, Tiernan. Your can show them, if you lead them well," she whispered.  
  
Tiernan sighed quietly. "You dream, Windred. I will lead them, yes. I have no choice, or my life is forfeit. Do not think I do not hear the threat the March Warden speaks. But I will guide them, because I want to. My mind has been opened, Windred. The Lady has shown me. But I am afraid."  
  
Windred smiled, her fingers tightening on his sleeve. "Bring them back, Tiernan. All of them, and your place here is assured. I know what lies in your heart, it echoes in mine. Will you forsake a second chance?"  
  
Tiernan gripped her fingers, a soft smile playing over his mouth. "I do not forsake it, Windred. Pray that the Valar, the gods of this surface world . . . " he drew a deep breath, then went on, "pray that the Valar's grace will be with us. We will need it." 


	14. Darkness

Chapter Fourteen: Darkness  
  
They stood outside a wall of rock, the two day journey back along the trail traveled in silence. Tiernan stared at the wall, running his hands over the bare expanse of rock. Haldir watched him, eyes narrowed, waiting. The drow continued to move along the wall, running his hand over the smooth sandstone, pushing aside the small brush. A large shrub blocked his way, and he pushed it aside, sliding between the plant and the wall. Suddenly he was gone. Haldir gripped his sword, but waited patiently. A moment later Tiernan returned, smiling in satisfaction.  
  
"The entrance remains open," he said, and turned back around, the others following quickly.  
  
They slid around the shrub, and beside them the wall of rock dropped back, effectively hiding the entrance to the cave. From outside the wall seemed solid, the bush hiding the separation in the stone wall. They stepped inside, the light dimming quickly, as the cave narrowed into a short tunnel. Once through the tunnel, the cave opened back into a large chamber, lit from above by a small hole in the ceiling of the cave. Beams of light filtered down, motes of dust dancing in the shafts, disturbed by the elves feet. Several tunnels branched off from the cave, leading down into darkness.  
  
Tári turned around, wishing the light would stay with them, but knowing once they stepped in the tunnels, the light would fade quickly. She pulled her cloak away from her neck, glancing into the shadows of the chamber.  
  
Tiernan stepped next to her, glancing at Keliar. "As drow you will find you can see well in the dark, once the light of the sun is gone. Surface elves can see also, but not as well as you. You will have to be sharp. There are many dangers ahead."  
  
Tári nodded, gripping the bow she held over her shoulder. Keliar frowned, gripping the drow's sleeve.  
  
"Haldir puts great trust in you, I hope you appreciate what he does."  
  
Tiernan met Keliar's gaze firmly. "I do what I can, I do not make promises. But Windred speaks highly of you, I trust her judgment."  
  
They entered one of the tunnels, the narrow confines forcing them into single file. Tiernan led them, followed by Haldir, Tári, Rúmil, Orophin and then Keliar. The darkness swallowed them, once they passed the first curve of the tunnel. Tiernan paused for a moment to allow them to adjust to the dimmer light.  
  
Haldir glanced back at Tári. In the near dark, all three drow's eyes had begun to glow an eerie yellow color. His own eyes and that of the surface elves glowed in a silvery sheen. He shifted his hand to his sword, and turned to Tári, gripping her arm. "You can see better than I here, so you will have to watch out for the spiders," he whispered, laughing at the expression of disgust and horror on her face.  
  
"You did have to remind me, didn't you?" she growled, looking around her carefully.  
  
Rúmil chuckled, "don't worry, Tári. If one lands on you I will be sure to brush it off."  
  
Tári shuddered, trying not to imagine that happening. "Stop it, you two. You're incorrigible." She pushed past Haldir, seeing Tiernan grin, and they continued down into the tunnel.  
  
The darkness if possible seemed heavier, pressing down on Haldir as they walked, deeper into the bowels of the earth. A full days walk brought them little respite from the never ending darkness. A few moments rest here and there. Little crossed their path, just a few rodents at first, spiders scrabbling on the wall. He grinned, remembering Tári's soft muttering at those, the way she had eased closer to him. He had not thought she truly was afraid of the tiny creatures, but knew they made her uncomfortable.  
  
Tiernan rounded yet another corner, his white hair barely gleaming in the dim light. Haldir felt Tári stiffen and stepped aside when she brushed past him quickly. Her soft whisper of warning halted Tiernan and they flattened against the wall of the tunnel.  
  
In a few moment, a loud scratching sound could be heard, and Haldir gripped his sword. What manner of creature made such sounds, loud as they were? It was not a small creature. Tiernan glanced at him, his eyes glowing as they did, over Tári's head. Spider, he mouthed toward Haldir, glancing at Tári. Haldir grinned.  
  
Tári heard the scrabbling sound, uneasiness shouting danger in her head. Haldir's very quiet chuckle told her what was coming. She shivered, screwing her face into expression of disgust, pushing away the fear that came with it. A spider, and a big one.  
  
Tiernan pulled a blade from his wrist, another measure of Haldir's trust in him. The others pulled out swords and spread out in the tunnel. The tunnel was too small to hide from the spider, already he could sense the creatures hunger. He could use his magic to stun the creature, but that would only alert the other drow that they were here.  
  
Haldir felt Tiernan tense as the spider drew nearer. Haldir could now see the red eyes, hundreds of red quivering dots. The spider's body was only a dark shadow, but the eyes glowed with hunger. It would find no dinner here.  
  
The elves converged as one, each taking aim at the lower body of the spider, dodging the legs that reached out to trap them. Their quickness and agility angered the creature, forcing the spider back along the way it had come. It hissed, darting legs trying to capture one of them, but the elves were too quick. They stabbed the creature, delving their swords into the tender underbelly, and the spider screeched in pain, sliding back along the tunnel, scrambling away from them. It disappeared into a side passage and the elves drew together.  
  
Rúmil sheathed his sword, lightly touching Haldir's sleeve. "I sense that something more than such creatures as that spider watches us closely."  
  
Haldir nodded. "Aye. Tári has said nothing. Perhaps she feels no danger from it."  
  
Rúmil frowned glancing around him into the dark shadows of the underworld. "Aye, no danger, at least not yet."  
  
* *  
  
Tári felt the presence of the Goblins long before she heard them. A light touch on Haldir's shoulder confirmed he felt them as well. How long had he known? She had not sensed any danger until now. They were closing in. A trap? She crouched down when Tiernan turned back to Haldir, his eyes glowing in the dark shadows.  
  
"Goblins! They are stupid, but still dangerous. They think they have us trapped." Tiernan whispered quietly, the sound still echoing in the stone chamber.  
  
Haldir gripped his sword, he had no fear of Goblins. They were slow creatures, ungainly. But tough and resilient. "What do you propose?"  
  
Tiernan looked back over his shoulder. "If we engage them, our advantage of surprise will be gone. If any escape, word will surely reach my home that we are here. We have spies among many of the races who live in this world."  
  
"How do you manage to avoid all those who live here among you? There must be gnomes, dwarves who know of your city." Haldir asked softly.  
  
"Aye, they know. They know to avoid it if they wish to live, or remain free. We have a boundary in which we stay for the most part." Tiernan whispered hoarsely, his expression grim. "For the most part."  
  
"And the goblins?"  
  
"I suggest we evade their trap. There is a hidden tunnel ahead, it leads to the entrance to my city. Another few hours and you will look upon Nebecazer." Tiernan folded his hands into his sleeves.  
  
A nervous gesture Haldir had come to recognize. Haldir looked back at the elves behind him, his gaze lingering for a moment on Tári. He sighed softly. "Then that is what we must do."  
  
It was the longest day of Haldir's life, and still it was not over. The path in the tunnel was tight. Several times it'd been difficult for him and Kiernan to fit through. Had it been too easy? The journey had not been fraught with the dangers he'd expected. Most had been avoided. Was Tiernan more cunning than he'd given him credit for? His concerns grew the closer they came to the underworld city. His grip tightened on his sword. How would they get into the city? He did not like to rely so heavily on Tiernan's word, or strategy. A light touch on his sleeve made him turn his head. A soft touch on his lips told him she felt his worry. His lips twitched in amusement at her quiet reminder.  
  
They crouched down high above the city, the tunnel leading out into a cavern that stretched across more than three miles. Far below them, built in the rocky valley of the cavern lay the city of Tiernan's people, Nebecazer. It glowed brightly after the darkness of the tunnels, but not with the glow of lamplight, but rather an infrared glare that the elf's eyes had already adjusted to. Large stone houses seemed as much a part of the floor of the cave as built above it, their forms mimicking the shapes of the stalagmites, stalactites, and boulders that had already been formed into the floor. The streets crossed at odd angles, nothing seemed to flow straight, but rather disjointed, a harsh staccato of streets, buildings and homes that in its disarray created a sense of unity.  
  
Tiernan glanced at Haldir and the others. "My city. Do you sense the darkness, Tári?"  
  
Tári wrapped her arms around herself. Sense it? It'd been beating her over the head almost since they entered the tunnel. The effort to force herself to continue despite the warnings flooding her head had made her weary. She sighed. "Aye, I feel it. I see it, a dark shadow that hovers over the city, like a blanket."  
  
Tiernan smiled. "A good description. My home lies just below us. We shall enter through another tunnel. One only I know of."  
  
The tunnel was hidden by a huge boulder, so massive Haldir stared at Tiernan in concern. They could not use his magic to lift the boulder. He frowned when Tiernan smiled at him.  
  
"A clever illusion, Haldir. The boulder is not what you see." Tiernan moved closer to the rock, and Haldir's brows rose when he seemed to walk into the stone, his form blurring the distinctive edge of the stone. A grating sound and Tiernan turned around walking away from the rock. He motioned for the elves to enter and they walked forward, passing through the illusion of solid rock, dropping into a hole in the floor of the cave. The hole dropped ten feet down, and the elves landed lightly, bows drawn quickly, when Tiernan followed. "I had to reset the illusion, not only for sight, but touch were anyone to lean against the stone."  
  
"But that must be done magically." Tári said softly.  
  
Tiernan smiled, "Aye, but really a child's trick, so simple an idea that it works wonderfully. It will not be noticed." He grinned, and pushed past the elves to hurry deeper into the tunnel.  
  
They came out in a small courtyard. Tall stone walls embraced them, the courtyard barely twenty paces across. The walls were carved in elaborate designs, and Tári gasped, recognizing several that were similar to ones they used at home. Truly they were of the drow. She brushed her fingers over the designs, but pulled away. Even the stone felt cold and uninviting. They followed Tiernan into a large hallway, and stopped abruptly when two drow turned in surprise when they entered the hall from behind a large tapestry.  
  
"Tiernan! Praise the Black Queen, we thought you would never return!" One drow hurried forward, clasping Tiernan's hand.  
  
Tiernan turned to Haldir who had stiffened at the sight of the drow. "My brother, Torin. Do not be concerned." Tiernan turned back to the drow. "I bring word from the Lady of Light, and her emissaries."  
  
Torin stared at the surface elves, and then in surprise at Tári and Kiernan. "So the stories are true. They survived."  
  
Tiernan glanced at Tári. "Aye. Unlike those who were sent with me. Only by the grace of the one before you am I now here. What news of our journey has been told?"  
  
Torin drew Tiernan aside. "What do you mean, Tiernan? Reports came in that all were destroyed, the Laiquendi, as well as those with you. I suspected lies, but had no way to know the truth."  
  
"A mixture of truth and lies. Only I survived, but the elves of the surface still live. They are far superior to what we have been taught. It is well we do not venture into their world often. I fear it is not of my own free will that I have returned."  
  
Torin stared at Haldir. "He looks familiar, Tiernan. Why?"  
  
Tiernan glanced at the March Warden. "I have his father."  
  
Torin stiffened. "I should have seen it at once. Of course it is why you are alive."  
  
Tiernan gripped his brother's sleeve. "Aye, but understand, Torin, this one is stronger than any I have seen. He is pure, a creature of the light, and the Lady's captain. I owe him my life."  
  
"So you could lead them here? Are they fools? Even now you will have passed the sentinels at the perimeter, your presence in the city will soon be felt by the black queen. Your time fades quickly, brother. What do you intend?" Torin folded his arms, his dark eyes glowing brighter, the yellow glow of a wolf in hiding.  
  
Tiernan sighed. "I intend to release the Lórien slave to Haldir, then lead them back out to the surface. It will not be an easy journey."  
  
"Nay, you will be lucky to leave the compound, Tiernan. But we will do what we can. Your household supports you to the death. You have many loyal friends here. Perhaps it is as it should be, for you have always been fair in your treatment of us. An unusual trait among the drow."  
  
Tiernan nodded and stepped into another chamber, motioning for them to follow. "Your easy path is done, Haldir. What happens now, I have no control over. Torin is right, even now the Black Queen's guards march upon my home. Our time is short."  
  
Haldir gripped Tiernan's tunic. "Then be quick, drow. You have led us fairly, now lead me to my father."  
  
* *  
  
Galadriel leaned back into her chair, searching with her mind for her people. Where were they? Had they reached the city? Had she been overconfident in her wardens to allow them to go into the drow world? For an age she had received occasional messages, discreet, short, questioning thoughts from the drow world. All races had their light and dark sides, including those destined to follow the paths of Morgoth and the dark shadows of Sauron. It was the side that clamored for truth and goodness that had reached her.  
  
She had felt so helpless when she had seen that Halcyon still lived. Their whispered words had sent her to her mirror for confirmation. Shaking, she had stepped away, falling into Celeborn's arms. Dismay, horror, guilt had all swept through her. Frustration, for she had known no way to reach him, to bring him back. And so, the truth had lain within her. Each day that she had looked upon Haldir and his brothers, the knowledge had darkened her heart, for she could not tell them.  
  
But the Valar had taken pity, and now her most trusted wardens were among those who could kill with a thought. Galadriel sank to the bench in her leafy bower, staring at the mirror. Not many times in her long life had Galadriel known real fear, or powerlessness, but today those emotions swept over her.  
  
Celeborn strode down the curved mossy steps, sensing his wife's despair. He leaned over her where she sat hunched, her eyes closed.  
  
"Galadriel, come," he whispered, pulling the tall elven woman to her feet. Her deep blue eyes were haunted, shadowed by her fear. Celeborn drew her close, wrapping his arms around her. "They will return. The Valar will not be so cruel as take them all from us."  
  
Galadriel sighed, comforted by the strong arms of her husband, lover and today, her strength. How many times had she used his strength, whether physically or mentally, to fortify her own will? After the thousands of years they were as one. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"You are right, Celeborn. The shadows seek to frighten me, and weaken my mind. I must go to Tathar and Aranel. They grow weary of the wait."  
  
"They are strong, Galadriel. Tathar knows the dangers they face." He wrapped his hands alongside Galadriel's face, smiling as he kissed her nose. "Look into your mirror, perhaps the mirror will reveal something to you."  
  
Galadriel glanced at the silver basin. "I have feared to look, Celeborn. Feared to see what the mirror would reveal."  
  
Celeborn smiled. "Who knows what it may reveal, but I am certain it would be better to learn something."  
  
Galadriel sighed quietly, and glided to the stream that flowed through the bower. Lifting the silver pitcher gently, she filled the vessel. Slowly and reluctantly she poured the water into the silver basin and leaned over it.  
  
* *  
  
Tiernan sighed and pushed away Haldir's hands. He turned and slid open another panel, making his way swiftly down a descending hall leading deeper under the house. They passed several servants, who with startled glances dropped swiftly to their knees. They reached the end of the passageway and Tiernan turned into a large cavern. A kitchen of sorts, long benches and tables were set here, empty now. He crossed the large room, and stopped before a large door.  
  
"This is the servants' quarters."  
  
"Slave quarters." Haldir corrected.  
  
Tiernan's chin rose. "I have treated them as well as I could." He swept open the door and strode quickly inside.  
  
A long hall stretched before them, and through the doors along the hall, Haldir could see them. Dwarves, goblins, Orcs and a multitude of other races he sometimes could not name stared out at him blankly. Was his father like this? Stripped of his will, his essence? Haldir's lips tightened, and he pushed the thoughts away.  
  
Tiernan stopped before a door and turned back to Haldir. He said nothing, but only waited. Haldir paused, staring at the drow. A trap? Nay, he must trust this one. He turned and opened the door, glancing back at his brothers. They would remain outside.  
  
Haldir entered the chamber. The room was dark as all the underworld was, but here there was no infrared lighting that brightened the outer corridors. He stood still for a moment, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the cell. Dark shadows still hovered in the corners. His sight not being equal to that of the drow, he could not totally dispel the darkness. He gripped his sword, turning in the light of the doorway, glancing around him.  
  
At first it seemed empty, and he began to turn back to the door when a faint sound from one of the darkened corners caught his attention. Haldir turned toward the sound, staring into the shadows. Dimly, he could make out a large form that sat curled against the wall. Haldir stepped forward, but then stopped. Was this his father? He could not see well enough to know.  
  
"I have come to take you home, father." Haldir said softly, staring at the dim shadow before him.  
  
A long moment of silence stretched between them, disturbed only by the soft scratching of some rodent in another corner of the room. The dim form moved slightly. Haldir could see that he had raised his head. Still in the darker shadows, Haldir could not see him well enough.  
  
"Take me home? And where is home?" a deep voice spoke ruefully, a hoarse whisper of one who had not spoken in a long while.  
  
Haldir gritted his teeth, controlling the urge to leap toward the shadows before him. "Home, Lothlórien."  
  
The form sighed deeply, and moved a bit more, but did not come forward. "I have no home of that name."  
  
Haldir stepped closer and the creature before him put out his hands to ward him off. "Lothlórien is your home, and it awaits you."  
  
The shadow was silent. Haldir waited.  
  
"A beautiful place, Lothlórien." The shadows whispered.  
  
"Aye."  
  
The creature lowered his arms, but remained seated. "That place no longer exists for me."  
  
Haldir jaw hardened with resolve. "Nay, that is not true."  
  
The creature shook his head, and in the dim light Haldir saw the flash of silver hair. Haldir gritted his teeth, controlling the urge to leap toward the shadows before him. He crouched down.  
  
"Are you well?" Haldir asked gently.  
  
The shadow darkened as the creature Haldir knew for certain was an elf moved warily. "Why?" The elf looked up, and Haldir could see the faint silver glow of his eyes.  
  
"I need to know if you can walk. Or run if need be."  
  
The elf in the shadows laughed harshly. "Run? To where? This dream I have frightens me." A long pause followed. "Long have I waited for you or another like you." Another pause. "My hopes died years ago," the elf added slowly. "Now I only have dreams which in truth are nightmares."  
  
"I am no dream." Haldir said softly.  
  
The shadows quivered for a moment as the creature stiffened, still crouching. "Who are you?"  
  
Haldir frowned. "Can you not see?"  
  
The form in the shadows sighed deeply. "See? Nay, I cannot. What light the cursed drow call light is blocked by your form, I see only a shadow. A nightmare come to haunt me once again."  
  
Haldir smiled then. He leaned forward, stretching out his hand into the shadows. "Let me help you."  
  
The form was silent, then in the dim light a hand reached out to grip Haldir's. Haldir pulled him upright, and into the light of the doorway. The shadows drew back and Haldir held his breath as the elf stepped forward. He was a tall elf with long silver hair pulled back behind his neck. The elf's eyes were trained on the floor, but slowly they rose, following the line of Haldir's boots, to his knees, his tunic, and then his eyes widened in shock as recognition set in. The color drained from the elf's face. He staggered slightly and Haldir tightened his grip on the elf's hand.  
  
"Blessed Elbereth, Haldir!" The elf swept Haldir into a embrace he remembered all too well, and Haldir wrapped his arms around his father. "I cannot dare to believe you are real. Long have I wished to see you, knowing you must be grown. You cannot know, but it is what has kept me sane. All these years, holding onto thoughts of you and your brothers, imagining you in Lorien." He stepped back, but continued to grip Haldir's shoulders. Then he frowned. " But you have come for naught, for now you too will become a slave. Why have you done this?"  
  
"I am taking you home."  
  
The elf laughed, staring moodily into grey eyes so like his own. "Home, how? Already it is too late."  
  
"You underestimate the will of your son, Halcyon." Tiernan spoke from the doorway. "As I underestimated him. Come, we must hurry."  
  
Halcyon pulled away. "Only seeing you, Tiernan, can I believe what my eyes and heart tell me to be true. What have you done? They will destroy you."  
  
Tiernan sighed. "My life, as I knew it, was destroyed the day I left for the surface, Halcyon. Come, we must go." Tiernan led them out into the hall and Halcyon stopped again in shock.  
  
"Can I believe these two are also my sons?" he whispered in joy, staring at both Rúmil and Orophin. The brothers grinned, gathering Halcyon into a bone crushing embrace. Halcyon stepped back, gripping both elves' shoulders to look at them.  
  
"I am truly blessed by the Valar to have such brave children." Halcyon nodded at Tiernan, who stood waiting patiently. They ran back into the house, coming out into the corridor in which they had originally emerged to find their way blocked by a group of drow. They were tall, dressed completely in black, and their eyes glowed with a eerie hunger. Tiernan pushed them back into the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"It will not hold even were we to pile all these tables against it, they have priestesses with them." Tiernan gasped, heading across to the slave quarters again.  
  
Haldir gripped his arm, spinning Tiernan to face him. "What does that mean?" he demanded. Tiernan scowled, wrenching his arm free.  
  
"They will use magic to defeat the door!" His words were drowned out by the shattering of the wood. Splinters flew in all directions as the door burst apart. They ran into the passageway. "Open the slave doors, they perhaps will slow them down!" Tiernan shouted, hauling open the heavy doors to the slave rooms. They reached the end of the passageway, the slaves filing out into the hallway in confusion just as the black watch guards reached the door. Shouts of anger and cries of confusion filled the hallway as Tiernan led them into a smaller passageway.  
  
Tiernan turned around. "We have to get back to the passageway above. The tunnel is our only chance." He turned to Tári. "Now you must use your sense of perception, Tári. We need to know how many are following."  
  
Tári stared at him, then closed her eyes, concentrating on the life forms struggling outside. She opened her eyes. "Ten, plus the priestess. She is chanting."  
  
Tiernan scowled. "A spell. Hurry, I will shield the door, but my magic is weak compared to hers. Follow this passageway to the end, and there will be a trap door above you. It leads into a bed chamber. Wait for me there."  
  
Haldir's eyes narrowed, and he frowned. It didn't feel right. He turned when a hand touched his shoulder.  
  
"Tiernan will lead you true, Haldir. He has been the closest thing I could call a friend these past years," Halcyon said softly, gripping his son's sleeve tightly. Haldir stared at him for a moment as well, and Halcyon laughed quietly. "You cannot decide whether to trust me! No," he said at Haldir quick shake of his head. "Do not deny it. I would not if I were in your place. You do not know what things I have known, or what spells they have placed me under. But I tell you this, on the will of the Valar, that you can trust him."  
  
Haldir gave a short nod and waved Keliar to lead them further into the tunnel. He followed, glancing back at Tiernan who had closed his eyes, his hands sliding into his sleeves. His low chant was soon lost in the clamor as the guards beat at the door to the passageway.  
  
Keliar raced quickly through the passage, spying the trap door as Tiernan said, and leaped up, pushing it open quickly. He pulled himself through only to come face to face with a very surprised female drow. She stood up, backing away, but Keliar sprang toward her, clasping the maiden around the waist. His hand over her mouth muffled her screams as the others pulled themselves through the trap door. Tári stared at the maiden as she rolled away from the opening.  
  
Keliar grinned when Haldir rose gracefully through the door. Clearly shocked by the sight of the surface elves, the female drow stopped struggling.  
  
"Tiernan forgot to mention there might be someone in the room." Keliar grunted, gripping the maiden tighter.  
  
Haldir frowned in frustration. He glanced at his father again, concern clouding his eyes. Rúmil and Orophin had drawn closer to Halcyon in a protective circle, but the tall elf only grinned when he caught Haldir's gaze, clearly enjoying the whole escapade.  
  
Tári moved toward the drow with grin and released the knife from her sleeve. The drow's eyes followed the movement warily.  
  
"We have to get out. You are going to help us." Tári growled.  
  
The maiden's eyebrows drew together and she pulled on Keliar's hand. He looked at Tári, and then Haldir. Slowly he released the girl.  
  
"Where is Tiernan?" she gasped, rubbing her mouth and glaring at Keliar.  
  
"He is below, chanting a spell to give us time."  
  
The maiden ran a trembling hand through her hair. Tiernan pulled himself up through the trap door, shutting it quickly behind him. He turned around and looked at the drow in surprise.  
  
"Ila, what are you doing here? I thought you away for another season?"  
  
Ila scowled. "I was rejected. Seems they didn't like my family history." She whirled at Keliar, pushing him away. "You are a fool! You will not get out!"  
  
Tiernan smiled slowly as he studied the drow. "Perhaps not before, but with you to help us, we surely will at least make it out of the city."  
  
Ila whirled. "Me? I will do nothing to help you." She glared at Tári when she spun her knife in her fingers. "You can threaten me all you like, but you do not frighten me."  
  
Tári only smiled. "No? Perhaps Haldir may inspire you?"  
  
Tiernan stepped forward. "Stop this. You are helping whether you wish it or not. The Black Queen's daughter will give us passage from the city one way or the other." He gripped Ila's elbow when the maiden gasped quietly.  
  
"How do you know this? None have been told of my lineage except for the high priestesses!"  
  
Tiernan drew her closer. "Windred was a high priestess. She still lives, Ila, on the surface."  
  
Ila's face drained of color. Tiernan dragged her with them out the door of the bedroom. The sounds of the guards making their way through the house greeted them loudly, and Tiernan ran down the hall, pulling the unwilling drow princess with him. They turned and once more were in the passage they had started out in. Tiernan swept aside the tapestry, and they slid into the tunnel quickly.  
  
Haldir pushed the others ahead of him, keeping to the rear with Rúmil and Orophin, glancing at his father as well. Was he able to continue?  
  
Halcyon looked back with a smile and turned, pushing Tári ahead of him gently. "They will follow. Tiernan cannot lead and apply his magic both. The passage is narrow," Halcyon said quietly when Tári began to turn back.  
  
Rúmil grinned. "Aye, there are only a few of them."  
  
Haldir stared at his brother for a moment. Rúmil eyes twinkled in the dim light. "Do not say what is on your lips, Haldir. We have a long journey yet, and we all intend to finish it." He pulled an arrow from his quiver and the three nocked arrows. The black guards ripped the tapestry from the wall, the priestess's magic tracking the escaping elves. The drow guard ran blindly into the passageway only to find themselves broadsided by the Lorien arrows that hurtled toward them. The priestess's chant came to a discordant end when an arrow pierced her throat. Ahead, the Lothlórien elves were already climbing out of the passageway.  
  
They ran, dragging the unwilling drow princess further into the cavern, leaving the city behind in its clamoring alarms. They did not get far when Tári shouted another warning. Ahead a patrol waited, blocking the exit to the cavern. 


	15. Light

Chapter Fifteen: Light  
  
Haldir wrapped his arm around Tári's waist, pulling her close to his side. Her small bow had done serious damage to the drow patrol. "How many are left." He whispered into her ear, feeling her shiver. He grinned, knowing the shiver was more from the warmth of his breath than any fear. An sharp elbow in his ribs proved his point and he grunted slightly.  
  
"Five, from what I can tell. Two behind the boulder along the ceiling, one below them, and two are trying to circle behind us."  
  
Haldir released her to send Rúmil and Orophin creeping toward the two drow moving toward them. Tiernan nodded and slid away to search out the trail behind them. They had no more arrows, but nether did the drow. Haldir slid his sword from its scabbard quietly, and gripped Tári's arm. "You will stay here out of the way. You can keep an eye on the princess."  
  
Tári opened her mouth to argue, but shut it with a look toward the female drow where she huddled against a rock. The glare Tári received told her the drow had heard Haldir's comment. Tári grinned, pulling a knife from her sleeve. Haldir gripped her arm to draw her attention back to him.  
  
"No games, warden." He said softly, his eyes narrowing.  
  
Tári sighed. "Your no fun, Haldir," she whispered to his back softly. He glanced back at her with a frown and Tári sighed again. She turned toward the drow with a bright smile. Halcyon followed her, his gaze following Haldir with a raised brow.  
  
Keliar slid along the rocky wall, the cavern looming vastly below him. The drow were crouching ahead of him, unaware that he crept closer. He slid his sword free, keeping the blade behind him. As long as they did not turn toward him he was fine. He had no place to hide in the narrow path before him. He crouched, inching slowly forward. How long before they realized he was close? The quick turn of their heads gave him his answer and Keliar leaped forward, sword in hand.  
  
Haldir swept forward to meet the drow who faced him haughtily. He had no knowledge of the fighting skills of the drow, but was sure given their ways, it would not be an easy fight. The drow's sword snaked out, and Haldir brought his up to parry. The silence of the underworld was broken by the clash of metal upon metal. The drow's eyes widened slightly, but then narrowed as they circled. A worthy adversary, his eyes told Haldir. They leaped forward as one, their swords once again meeting in a resounding clash, sparks flying into the darkness from the impact.  
  
Rúmil and Orophin slid quickly along the path, skirting the rocky boulders that blocked their way, yet using them as a shield. The drow could see by infrared light, and the heat from the elf's bodies would alert them to their presence quickly. The sound of blades clashing told them Haldir was busy and they looked at each other with a grin. It would not be a long match with Haldir. Orophin slid around the boulder, his feet silent on the rocky ground and grinned when he met the drow elf face to face. The drow's expression of surprise changed to one of pain when Orophin's dagger slid into his chest. Orophin lowered the drow to the ground and Rúmil stepped forward as the other drow leaped toward Orophin.  
  
Keliar grinned when the two drow rose to face him. Their expressions were grim, but he had no fear. They split apart, but Keliar kept the rocky wall behind him. The path here was too narrow for them to push past him, so they were forced to fight together, their closeness hampering their movements. Keliar had no such restrictions and his sword sang through the air to screech with a metallic hiss along the blade of one of the drow.  
  
The drow pressed toward Keliar, but he held his ground, his blade glancing off one drow blade to the other, forcing them to draw back. Keliar twisted, bringing his blade low to swipe at the knees of one drow, flowing into an upright stance to clatter against the parry of the other. The injured drow gasped in pain, dropping back to his knees, and Keliar leaped into the space he'd created. The standing drow turned to block Keliar's next thrust only to find the blade dropping below his parry to slice easily into his chest. The drow stared at the blood welling from his chest and then at Keliar for a moment before he slumped to the ground. Keliar turned just as the other drow leaped forward, ducking the blade that swung inches from his chin.  
  
Haldir leaned forward into his thrust, the weight of his sword and strength of his arm pushing back the drow's blade. They drew together, blades interlocked at the hilts. The drow stared arrogantly into the silver sheen of Haldir's grey eyes, unafraid. Haldir only smiled slightly, the corners of his lips twitching. He pulled back, ducking the swing of the drow's blade, and twisting under the swing to come up behind the drow. Their swords met once again as the drow quickly spun to block Haldir's parry, but stumbled as he did so. Haldir pressed forward quickly and the drow stumbled back, his eyes widening in sudden surprise and fear as Haldir pressed, his blade flashing in the infrared light with a slight glow, the clatter of metal screeching against metal spelling out the drow's eventual doom.  
  
The drow shuddered as he blocked blow after blow, spinning in the narrow confines of the path, evading and blocking Haldir's blade. His eyes grew bright with anger, the emotion sweeping over him. He pressed forward, his black blade snaking in to injure, but found no opening. The drow spun the blade over his head, swinging backhanded to shudder against yet another blocked swing. He spun, swinging his blade around him quickly, only to find the surface elf's blade had slid under his, and he staggered as the blade slashed through the padding of his thighs. He staggered back, his blade held forward, as Haldir stalked toward him. He last thought as he attempted to block the next thrust was a prayer to the dark gods of the underworld.  
  
Rúmil and Orophin stepped forward together when the drow dropped heavily to the ground in front of Haldir. Keliar sprinted from the path ahead of them, sheathing his sword. Tári dragged the drow princess from behind the rocks, the drow's eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Where is Tiernan?" Keliar asked turning around.  
  
'I am here." The drow said quietly, dragging the body of yet another drow into the path. "He was following us, far enough behind that Tári did not sense him."  
  
Haldir nodded, sheathing his sword. He looked at Tári who was grinning oddly. "What is it that you find so funny?"  
  
Tári glanced at Halcyon who stood silently behind Haldir, a small smile still playing about his mouth. "I think Halcyon was impressed with your abilities." Tári said, and Haldir turned to Halcyon.  
  
Rúmil grinned. "He is March Warden."  
  
Halcyon smiled. "That is not a surprise. I see you also have taken your lessons to heart, Rúmil. Something I had concerns about when you were young."  
  
Rúmil smiled sheepishly.  
  
Haldir grinned, but turned when Tiernan brushed past them. Tári stood up, cocking her head. "More patrols."  
  
Tiernan looked back with a grin. "I don't need her sense of perception to know more follow quickly. Come, we must hurry."  
  
They reached the area where they had met the spider, only minor skirmishes delaying their path. The patrols drew closer, and Tári shivered as the warnings in her head began to throb. She gripped Haldir's arm to speak to him and Tiernan paused, turning to look at them.  
  
"They are drawing close." She whispered, glancing behind her.  
  
Tiernan nodded agreement. "I will see what I can do to slow them down." He brushed past them to hurry back the way they had come, glancing at the drow princess as he passed.  
  
"They will catch you, and you will wish you were never born," she hissed, glaring at Tiernan. Tiernan paused, reaching out to grip her arm, holding her as the others continued up the sloping tunnel.  
  
"And what will they do to you, Ila? Do you think they will believe you when you try to tell them we forced you to come along? Remember, you are part of my household." He smiled at the look of fear that crossed her face. "I suggest you come along quietly." He turned and shoved her ahead of him, glancing back at the tunnel as it sloped downward into darkness. He frowned, sensing danger just as Tári flew back down the tunnel toward him.  
  
"Patrol!" Tári shouted, hearing the arrows as they were launched and diving for cover. Tiernan released Ila, shoving her down onto the rocky ground but staggered when an arrow struck him, knocking the drow off his feet. Tári screamed for Haldir, but he was already pushing past her.  
  
Tári pulled back her bow, launching the goblin arrows she'd gathered at the drow patrol. They separated and Tári crouched down, eyeing the path below her. Haldir slid along the wall to reach Tiernan.  
  
"Go, Haldir, while you can." Tiernan gasped, his eyes shut against the pain. The arrow had lodged in between his ribs and a tiny rivulet of blood began to seep down the corner of his mouth. Haldir shook his head, glancing up at his father.  
  
"We have to continue, but they have us pinned for now." Haldir pulled his bow from his shoulder and unbuckled his quiver, handing both to Halcyon. He looked down at Tiernan. "I will have to carry you. It will not be a easy thing for you." He said quietly.  
  
Tiernan shook his head angrily. "Nay, I will only delay you further."  
  
Haldir gripped Tiernan's tunic, but the drow reached out to grasp Haldir's wrist. Haldir pulled him up into a sitting position, ignoring the arrows that bounced off the rocks around them. "I am taking you with us. You have been true to your word, I will not leave you behind." Haldir pulled Tiernan closer, but crouched back down when he heard Tári call softly.  
  
"We can't get close enough to make any difference!" Tári growled when Haldir slid beside her. Her quiver was nearly empty again. "Halcyon is enjoying this way too much." Tári grinned, her gaze settling on Halcyon for a moment. Indeed, the tall elf drew Haldir's bow back with the ease of long practice, a wry smile curving the corners of his lips. Tári glanced at Haldir to see the same smile. An arrow bounced off the rock beside Tári and she reached out to nock it into her bow.  
  
"At least I can send them back." She laughed quietly, launching the arrow into the tunnel. A cry from below told her the arrow had hit its mark. Haldir sighed and slid back up the slope of the tunnel toward Rúmil and Orophin. Keliar had slid into a depression in the rocky wall, Orophin a step behind him. Their glances told him the same story as Tári. How long would they last without arrows. Rúmil slid beside him with a soft sigh.  
  
"We can fight hand to hand, but they carry more arrows. I fear we are at a distinct disadvantage." Rumil murmured softly. "How fares Tiernan?"  
  
"Not well. The arrow has hit a lung, but I have no time to heal him."  
  
Rúmil released an arrow, knocking a drow attempting to crawl toward them into the dirt. "If I can get closer." he began but stopped to stare at Haldir.  
  
Haldir closed his eyes as the thought swept through his mind in a loud roar. He staggered against the wall, his eyes flying open.  
  
"Shield your eyes!" he commanded quickly, his tone demanding an instant response.  
  
Orophin saw in that moment Keliar's confusion and leaped, knocking the drow to the ground. Rúmil, Halcyon and Tári covered their eyes, following the command instantly. Haldir dropped to Tiernan covering the drow's face with his arm as he hid his eyes in his shoulder. An instant later the air shuddered with the great blast of light, the boom echoing down the tunnels amid the painful shrieks of the drow patrol. Unused to any type of light but the infrared, the light seared their eyes in its painful intensity.  
  
Orophin rose, pulling Keliar to his feet quickly.  
  
"I owe you for that." Keliar sighed with a glare, rubbing his shoulder. Orophin grinned, moving up the slope to help Haldir drag Tiernan over his shoulder.  
  
Tári rose, looking back over her shoulder, hearing the cries of the drow as they fought the painful effects of the light. She reached out for the drow princess but she was gone. Tári gasped, whirling around.  
  
"She is gone." Halcyon said quietly.  
  
Tári looked back down the tunnel. "I do not think her path home will be easy." She shouldered her bow, and turned to follow Halcyon and Keliar back up the tunnel. Rúmil led them, following the trail he and Orophin had made when they first began their journey. Behind them the tunnels still rang with echoing roar of the light, and the shrill screams of the drow.  
  
* *  
  
Tári smiled, feeling the sudden freshness in the air. The tunnel still sloped upwards and she pressed forward to stride beside Haldir.  
  
"We can stop, Haldir." she said quietly at his questioning look. Tiernan hung over his shoulder limply, and Tári could see the drow was unconscious. Haldir knelt and with Rúmil, pulled Tiernan from over his shoulder. The drow lay limp, his face pale.  
  
Tári felt his forehead. The drow's skin was clammy. "Do you think the arrow poisoned?" she asked as Haldir wrenched the remaining piece of arrow from Tiernan's ribs.  
  
"Nay, he would be dead now." Halcyon said quietly, crouching beside them. He leaned over the drow, gently brushing the white hair from Tiernan's forehead. Halcyon watched Haldir run his hands over Tiernan. "So you have her talents as well." He said, smiling as Haldir glanced at him.  
  
"Aye, Mother taught me well."  
  
Halcyon smiled. "March Warden and a healer. Galadriel must value you highly."  
  
Haldir ripped apart Tiernan's robe, wrapping a long portion around the drow's ribs. Orophin settled beside them with a grin.  
  
"He will not admit it, but she does." Orophin smiled, ignoring the look Haldir sent him. "We are all wardens."  
  
Halcyon leaned back against the rocky wall. "Three sons, wardens of the Galadhrim." He closed his eyes for a moment. "And your mother?"  
  
Haldir looked at Orophin and they both frowned. "She is gone to Valinor." Haldir said quietly.  
  
Halcyon only smiled. "Our love was strong. But she stayed for you." He stared at Haldir and Orophin, and then at Rúmil who had moved closer to listen.  
  
Haldir nodded. "Aye, but only a few years. She grew weary and said she could not stay."  
  
Halcyon sighed. "I will find her," he said quietly, then smiled seeing the concern flash on all three of his son's expressions. "But not yet, for I have much to catch up on."  
  
Tiernan groaned softly and Haldir leaned over him. "Why did you not leave me."  
  
Tiernan gasped softly.  
  
Haldir smiled. "I fear Windred would have my head if I had. I fear that elf's wrath."  
  
Tári wanted to laugh at the absurdity of Haldir being afraid of anything but only smiled when he glanced at her. Haldir pulled Tiernan to his feet, supporting the drow beneath his arms along with Rúmil. They moved higher into the tunnel, the breeze flowing through the tunnel becoming stronger.  
  
The light shifted slightly and it took Tári a few moments to realize she could see normally. The light was still dim, but she could now make out the colors of the rocks as they passed, the shadows and shifting light. The tunnel curved and suddenly they were inside the cavern, the light filtering down from the ceiling even in the dimness, forcing them to cover their eyes for a moment to focus.  
  
Halcyon turned away from the light, covering his eyes, feeling them water from the bright intensity. How long had he been underground, he wondered? He straightened when he felt someone grip his wrists.  
  
"Open your eyes slowly, Halcyon." Tári whispered softly. Halcyon sighed, and removed his hands, his eyes still closed against the light.  
  
"I fear that perhaps it has been too long."  
  
Tári squeezed his wrists. "Nay, but you must open them slowly. The light here is dim."  
  
Halcyon opened his eyes slowly, the long lashes sweeping his cheeks. In the dim light Tári could see the resemblance Haldir carried of his father. The same brows, the same grey eyes. But Rúmil had his father's smile, Orophin, the shape of his face. Halcyon smiled Rumil's cocky grin, staring around the small chamber.  
  
"I had forgotten what color rocks were." Halcyon whispered, moving to the wall to feel the stone. He turned to look at the elves clustered in the chamber. His gaze swept over the walls, the floor and then back his sons.  
  
"How did you know about the light?" Halcyon asked.  
  
Haldir glanced at Orophin and Tári. "The Lady sent the light, and the warning." Orophin nodded agreement.  
  
"I felt Aranel thoughts almost at the same instance."  
  
Halcyon turned to Orophin with raised brows. "You felt Aranel's thoughts?"  
  
Orophin grinned sheepishly. "Tári's sister."  
  
Halcyon frowned. "I gathered who Aranel is, but for you to have such a connection makes me believe you." he turned when Tári gripped his arm with a smile.  
  
"Orophin is not a child, nor is Aranel."  
  
Halcyon stared at her, and then at Haldir. "As for you two." He began but stopped seeing Haldir frown. Halcyon strode across the chamber to stand in front of him. They were almost the same height, Haldir taller by only a small amount. Haldir's chin rose slightly, unaware of the defensive reaction to his father's stern look.  
  
"And what of your intent?" Halcyon asked quietly.  
  
"I do not think this is good time for this discussion, Father." Haldir said softly glared at Tári when she giggled.  
  
"I've heard that before." She covered her mouth, glancing at Keliar.  
  
Halcyon sighed. "Aye, you're right. But we will have this discussion." He said with a firm look at Haldir.  
  
They made their way out of the tunnel just as the sun began to set, it's brightness hidden by the trees. Halcyon pushed away the branches surrounding the entrance and stopped, staring at the forest in front of him in long awaited appreciation. He stepped forward only to turn slowly around in a circle.  
  
"Long have I wished to see the beauty again that is Lothlórien." He whispered.  
  
"Far too long has it been denied to you, Halcyon, dear friend." Celeborn said quietly as he and Galadriel moved toward them from within the darkened forest. They grasped each other's arms for a moment. Celeborn stared at the elf before him, his gaze sweeping over Halcyon's features. "Are you well?"  
  
Halcyon grinned. "I am now."  
  
Galadriel, Celeborn, Tathar and Halcyon sat in the flet, high in the canopy of the forest. The caves had been destroyed, Tiernan and Windred used what magic they still had to demolish the entrance to the tunnel. Galadriel had completed Tiernan's healing and the drow now sat with Windred on another nearby flet, the trail into the city only a glimmer far beneath them.  
  
Tári eased next to Haldir where he stood looking out into the darkness of the forest, the glow of the lantern next to him casting flickering shadows on his face. Rúmil stood with his back to them, humming a faint tune to himself, watching the far flet where his father sat.  
  
"Orophin does not seem concerned about what his father thinks of him." She said softly, glancing at where Orophin sat with Aranel and grinning at the sour look Haldir cast toward her.  
  
"Your perception gives you no advantage."  
  
Tári sighed. "I see I am still a warden yet. You have become cold and aloof again. Don't' you think it's time to lighten up? You know I think I've repaid my debt a long time ago."  
  
Haldir fought back his smile, and glanced down at the tiny elf next to him. Indeed, she had repaid it long ago. "Aye, you are no longer a warden, unless you wish to continue."  
  
Tári rubbed her chin. "Well, let's see. If I remain a warden, then you will still have say over what I do. So then, if I refuse, I become a guest of your city once again, and you must then respect my wishes. But yet, you can also ignore me, and I would have no say in what you do. But then as ward." she got not further as Haldir's hand covered her mouth.  
  
"I take it back, you are still under my command and I command you to be silent." He said grinning.  
  
Tári glared at him. "You can't take it back." She growled, pulling away his hand. She stepped back when Haldir's eyebrows rose. "Well, you can't. It's not fair. I think I should. " she gasped in outrage when Haldir sighed, tossing her over his shoulder. "Put me down! How dare you! I am going to complain to Galadriel. This is not how you treat a guest!" Tári pounded on Haldir's back as he slid down the tree, one hand holding Tári's waist.  
  
"You are beginning to sound like Aranel." He said laughing, dropping the final distance to the ground. "I can take it back, and do. You are still mine." He stopped when Halcyon dropped from the flet next to them.  
  
"Yours?" Halcyon asked, eyeing the struggling maiden on Haldir's shoulder.  
  
Haldir grinned at his father. "Aye, mine."  
  
Halcyon smiled in amusement watching Tári squirm, muttering under her breath. "You don't think you're over doing it? I would think a maiden would want a bit softer treatment?"  
  
Haldir laughed, squeezing Tári. "Nay, not this one. I will explain later. My trap for this mouse was set long ago."  
  
Tári froze with a snort. "Trap! You think highly of yourself, March Warden!" Tári thumped her hands on Haldir's back to no avail. She kicked her legs only to find Haldir gripping her thighs tighter and striding rapidly into the forest. Halcyon watched them, his amused smile lingering in Tári's vision.  
  
"Put me down!" Tári hissed and found herself abruptly on her feet. She staggered back a few steps, slightly dizzy from the blood rushing to her head. Haldir stood still, his arms folded over his chest. Tári leaned her hand against a tree trunk for balance and glared back at the arrogant elf before her. "Trap?" she said softly.  
  
Haldir looked at her with such an innocent expression she snorted. Tári pushed off from the tree to stomp toward Haldir. "You think I am yours! Ha! You are just a trifle for me, did you think I was serious about you?"  
  
Haldir only smiled and took a step toward her. Tári stepped back, frowning when she did. He could intimidate so quickly. She straightened her shoulders and folded her arms across her chest. "You don't frighten me."  
  
Haldir's brow rose in amusement. "What makes you think I was trying to frighten you? You face Orcs, Drow elves with out batting an eye. I would think it difficult to frighten you at all." He took another step forward, and Tári scowled backing up another step.  
  
Haldir smiled. "Why do you deny what you want, Tári? You were so bold before, has the mouse returned?"  
  
Tári's chin rose and she held her ground when Haldir took another step to come only a arm's reach from her. "Nay, the mouse is gone forever."  
  
"A pity, I kind of liked her."  
  
Tári tapped her fingers on her arm to hide the slight trembling of her hands. He was so close she could smell him. Why was she arguing when she only wanted him to kiss her? She began to step back but found the tree behind her, and she leaned against it when Haldir reached out, placing both hands on the tree on either side of her.  
  
"I didn't bring you out here to argue." He said softly, his grey eyes gleaming silver once again in the moonlight. He leaned toward her and Tári closed her eyes with a smile.  
  
"No, I didn't think you did, Haldir." She felt his lips brush her cheek, felt the warmth of his body as he moved to lean against her slightly, pushing her back against the tree.  
  
"You see, I do think I have a mouse in my trap, she has no where to go."  
  
Tári smiled, her eyes still closed, feeling his arms tighten against her. "Aye, perhaps you do. But it's not a trap if I don't want to get away."  
  
Haldir chuckled. "Ah, that is true. So what do you want?"  
  
Tári opened her eyes to stare up into the dark grey depths of Haldir's. "What do I want? Do I have to spell it out for you?"  
  
Haldir grinned, and his lips brushed hers softly. Tári sighed, sliding her arms around his shoulders and into his long silky hair. His lips moved across her cheek to nuzzle her ear. "I would like to take this further, but Galadriel sits only a fair distance away as well as the others. You will have to be patient."  
  
Tári slid her hands against his chest, twisting the lightweight fabric in her fingers to pull him closer. "Patient. I have never had patience, Haldir." She reached up to pull his head closer, sliding her fingers over his ears. His eyes glittered now, and he reached around her to pull her tightly against him.  
  
"Aye, that I well know." He kissed her hungrily, his lips crushing hers for too brief a moment, and then he stepped back. Tári staggered slightly at the loss of his body against hers and stared at him with a wry grin.  
  
"You have way too much control over your emotions, Haldir. For once I'd like to see you out of control." She said softly, not knowing she would soon find out. 


	16. Celebration

Chapter 16 - Celebration  
  
Galadriel tapped her long elegant fingers against her lips, first in slight exasperation, second to hide the grin that threatened to erupt at the scene before her. Amusement swept the crystal blue eyes, the picture of Celeborn and Halcyon before her evoking memories she had long put away. The elves were gathering slowly, the soft sigh of their voices rising as the wine began to flow, the sentiment of the gathering elves becoming joyous celebration.  
  
A celebration indeed, for one of their own had returned from certain death. The elves rejoiced. Celeborn especially. Galadriel moved closer, but still far enough away as not to disturb the two elves. Disturb? She laughed to herself; a patrol of demented Orcs would not disturb the two before her, their laughter echoing through the gathering. Memories rushed back into her mind and she sighed.  
  
Celeborn had not always been the dry, droll elf he seemed now. Nay, not Celeborn. She grinned, remembering. He had been gallant, brilliant and ever so confident in his pursuit of her. He had never admitted he might lose the one he sought so reverently. And she had to admit that her own thoughts had been just as serious. He had been arrogant, yes, and impulsive, but only towards her. Galadriel actually giggled, her eyes widening at the sound coming from her own lips. She ignored the surprised glances from the elves near her, and folded her hands into her sleeves, watching Celeborn. How happy he seemed, the light in his eyes had returned. His love for her had always been steadfast, but his love for his friends had been strong as well. Halcyon had been such a friend. His loss had been devastating to Celeborn, and he had become the quiet, staid leader the elves of Lothlórien knew.  
  
"Do you remember that time we traveled to Rivendell to take on Glorfindel and Elrond in the archery contest? Elrond was his second." Celeborn grinned. "I thought Elrond was going to turn purple when he'd found his arrow tips had been weighted. His shots were awful, and he couldn't figure out why." He leaned back, his silver hair glistening in the lamp light, his dark blue eyes sparkling with the memory.  
  
Halcyon grinned, raising his goblet to take another drink, his gray eyes bright with laughter. "Aye, and I seem to remember I took full blame for your prank."  
  
Celeborn frowned, his expression once more haughty and serious. "Of course you did. How unseemly it would be for the husband of our Lady of Light and ruler of Lothlórien to play such games?" His serious expression faltered, wiped away by his snort of laughter. Halcyon scowled playfully, slapping the lord on the back so hard his silver hair flew forward and he had to catch himself on the table. A raised brow toward his long lost friend, and the two were once again immersed in remembrances, their laughter rising above the muted conversation of those near them.  
  
Galadriel shook her head, moving away from the two. She was overjoyed at Halcyon's return, yet she knew her life would no longer be the same. She was going to have to share Celeborn once more. She smiled, knowing that this time she would not mind so much. She tilted her head slightly when she caught sight of her three wardens, the brothers. She gripped her arms beneath her sleeves. What change would Halcyon's return portend for them? All three resembled their father in more than just looks. Attitude, strength, cockiness, they all had it. She stared at Haldir as he made his way through the crowd toward his father. Aye, they all carried parts of their father, but some had hidden that part deep inside.  
  
Haldir sat down on the bench, nodding in greeting to Lord Celeborn and his father. Both elves were looking particularly merry, and Haldir frowned. "Your memories must be very amusing." He sipped his wine, brow rising.  
  
Celeborn frowned, and Halcyon leaned forward, setting his goblet down on the wooden table a bit more harshly than he intended. "Do you frown upon merriment, my son?"  
  
Haldir leaned back slightly, his eyes narrowing. "Nay, I only made an observation, Father."  
  
Halcyon tilted his head, reminding Haldir so much suddenly of Rúmil that he closed his eyes for a moment. "Yet I sense some disapproval? Perhaps it is the sight of your Lord that makes you uncomfortable?" Halcyon smirked, glancing at Celeborn who looked on with amusement.  
  
Haldir slid over, making room for Rúmil and Orophin on the bench. "No disapproval. Indeed, perhaps it is your own emotion you sense."  
  
Halcyon laughed. "Nay, Haldir, your eyes speak volumes. You cannot hide it from me. Your mother spoke her disapproval in just such a way to me often. Do you not know you have her expressions? And her personality? Oh such a serious one she raised, may the stars shine on her where she resides in Valinor." He shook his head.  
  
Orophin wrapped an arm around Haldir's shoulders. "Aye, Haldir is much like our mother, for that is what he has become to us over the years. But do not be fooled by the stern exterior, for some of you still resides within this cold shell of an elf." He grinned, ignoring Haldir's scowl.  
  
Rúmil leaned forward to peer at Haldir from beside Orophin. "Aye, to that I must attest, young Mouse has brought out the humor in our lad once in awhile. You must ask him to tell you of her coin challenge." Rúmil leaned back, deftly avoiding the long arm of his brother.  
  
Halcyon glanced at Celeborn, who only smiled behind his goblet. "Mouse?" Halcyon asked in confusion.  
  
Haldir sighed. "Tári."  
  
"Ah, I see. Young Tári had indeed caught your interest then. And what do you intend with such a slight elf? She does not seem like a mouse to me! Have I missed something?"  
  
Rumil and Orophin both laughed. "Aye, you have missed much." They both snorted, leaning away from Haldir, who chose to ignore them, glaring into his goblet.  
  
Halcyon grinned, leaning toward Haldir to put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Why do you scowl? Are you afraid to show how you feel toward her?" His expression became serious and he tightened his grip on Haldir's shoulder, meeting his son's grey gaze. "Stop hiding what you feel, Haldir. I see it and I have only just returned. If she makes your heart sing, then you must show her. Do you fear the elves will no longer respect you if you allow yourself to be free? I think not? What say you, Celeborn?"  
  
Celeborn leaned forward. "Aye, we have spoken of this before. Haldir and his brothers have earned our respect and admiration ten-fold. Galadriel has often spoke of her desire to see them unwind. It is not often we see Haldir smile."  
  
Haldir shook his head, and made to rise, but the hand on his shoulder tightened. He met his father's gaze.  
  
"You cannot leave, Haldir, for I know you intend to go and sulk. You will sit here and be merry if I have to tie you down and pour goblets of wine down your throat. And then to top that off, I will let the "Mouse" have her way with you." Halcyon grinned, one long silver brow rising in challenge to his son.  
  
Haldir's chin rose, and he smiled such a wicked smile that Halcyon stared for a moment. "I am sure Tári would enjoy having such an opportunity, but I will stay." He lifted his goblet, staring back at his father. The challenge was met. Halcyon grinned, raising his own goblet in salute.  
  
Tári slid through the tangle of shimmering silks and linens, leaning around bodies to spy the elf she sought. The celebration had run long into the night, and she'd spent most of it with Keliar and Brenna, watching along with most of the other elves, the group in the center of the gathering. She shook her head in amazement. She'd not believe it if she had not seen them with her own eyes. Laughter swept through the crowd as one of the elves slammed his goblet onto the table. Rúmil. He leaned back unsteadily, watching as it was refilled by an elf behind him. Their voices had grown loud, boasting of exploits perhaps some would have preferred to have left unsaid. Tomorrow they would rue their loose tongues.  
  
She grinned, aware that Haldir was as deeply inebriated as she'd ever seen him. She laughed, catching Keliar's amused glance when Orophin stood up, his eyes growing wide as his feet tangled in the legs of the bench and fell backward with a loud grunt. Aranel's presence at his side soothed ruffled feelings, and he rose unsteadily, leaning heavily on the Laiquendi elf maiden. A salute to his father, and a wavering gesture of respect to Celeborn, and they disappeared into the tangle of bodies behind them.  
  
How much longer would they last? They all rose as if they'd heard her thought. Celeborn wrapped an arm around Halcyon, and they staggered in a circle, laughing as they attempted to gain control of their feet. Haldir stood still for a moment, and Tári could sense his effort to control his own wavering sense of balance. Rúmil broke Haldir's concentration when he stumbled against him, and they both staggered backward to sprawl on the grass. The ensuing scuffle had Tári holding her side in response to the aching laughter.  
  
She swept around the outside of the circle of elves, weaving through the tangle. Haldir had risen and stood scanning the crowd. The elves had begun to dance, their intricate patterns and weaving separating her from Haldir. Would he dance? Tári grinned as she caught the eye of one of the Laiquendi maidens. She answered with a brief nod, and swept toward Haldir. Tári slid behind the elves in front of her, peeking around them to watch her friend.  
  
Haldir looked down at the Laiquendi maiden, his disappointment hidden. Where was she? He'd looked for her all night and had not seen Tári at all. Was she angry with him? She had avoided him since their return. He bowed to the young maid, meaning to refuse her request to dance, but the elf took his bow as agreement and pulled him into the weave of dancers. He hated to dance. Dancing made him uncomfortable, the music pounding into his head. He stepped aside, allowing the train of elves to pass, and entered the steps as required, if a bit unsteadily. He smiled at the young Laiquendi when their steps met, his eyes scanning the crowd when they did not. His eyes narrowed, seeing a small flash of white hair. Tári's height gave her away, but he only caught a glimpse. His lips curled at the corners.  
  
The dance ended and he bowed to the young elf, intending to seek out Tári. He turned only to bump into a Lothlórien elf maid he knew. She did not even ask, only gripped his hand and pulled him into the next set. Not wanting to be rude and walk away, he smiled politely, and completely missed the amused glance the maid sent to Tári behind his back.  
  
The dancers weaved rapidly, the music of this dance lively and quick. Haldir had to concentrate, his mind growing slightly foggy. Ah, another glimpse of the reclusive maid. His eyes widened. What in Mordor was she wearing? He spun around, almost knocking the two elves beside him over, but was pushed back into line by the laughing elves. They were conspiring against him.  
  
Another set, another maid, and Haldir began to understand. He smiled, polite as ever, but his eyes began to glitter. The elf maid in this dance smiled up at him, but the smile faltered when his grey gaze settled on her. It was almost laughable how quickly she disappeared into the crowd when they were done. Haldir avoided the next maid who approached him, weaving, if slightly unsteadily, through the crowd. His gaze had narrowed, and the elves that met his gaze stepped back without thought.  
  
Through the tangle of bodies, Tári caught sight of Haldir amidst the dancing elves in the center of the clearing. She smiled, weaving through the elves, keeping the dancers between them. She could feel Haldir's gaze following her and she sensed his frustration. The maids with whom he had danced gathered around Tári and they swept forward, joining the dancers.  
  
Tári spun around, her skirts flying out with her movement, then turned to find herself facing Haldir. In the steps of the dance, he gripped her waist, his silver grey eyes slowly caressing her body. Tári shivered at his expression, the possessive gaze locking with hers.  
  
"You've been avoiding me."  
  
Tári smiled, ignoring the hand that gripped her waist so tightly. "Avoiding you? Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
Haldir twirled her around in a circle, bumping into the next pair. The elves grinned and backed away. He glared down at Tári. "I am not a fool."  
  
Tári bit back the retort that sprang to her lips as they bumped into another pair. Haldir studiously ignored their grins. His feet were not very responsive and Tári meant to take advantage of his slow response to slide out of his grasp. He must have read her mind, for he gripped her more tightly.  
  
"I wonder if Lord Tathar approves of his daughter's mode of dress this eve?" Haldir whispered as they circled around each other, his hand firmly gripping her waist still.  
  
Tári grinned. "I think so. He said I remind him of Mother." She laughed at his scowl. The music had grown sultry, weaving its story into the blood. Haldir pulled Tári against him, and she closed her eyes at the feel of the long lean body held closely against hers. The next steps separated them and she opened her eyes, the loss of his heat making her shiver. They moved through the dance steps, coming together once more. Haldir gripped her hand, pulling her around him, sliding his arm around her waist again.  
  
"So he doesn't mind that you reveal so much?"  
  
Tári smiled innocently. "Reveal what, Haldir? I am fully clothed."  
  
Haldir smiled as well, his silver eyes darkening with hunger. "If you want to call it that."  
  
Tári shrugged, sliding her hands along his chest as they moved along the line. "I don't see anyone staring."  
  
Haldir snorted softly. "They know they'd have to answer to me."  
  
Tári laughed, twisting under his arms in the next step. "Answer to you? Why would they have to do that? We are not married."  
  
Haldir lips grazed her hair, and he spun her to face him, pulling her out of the line of dancers. "Nay, not yet."  
  
Tári stared up at the tall elf in front of her. What was he saying? He grinned at her, and she stepped back when he leaned toward her, knowing he intended to kiss her. Tári smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. His expression changed from one of desire to surprise when she stepped back and laughed quietly, slipping a long scarf from her shoulder.  
  
"It's time I returned a favor, March Warden. How well do you think you know me, my handsome elf?" She giggled, ignoring Haldir's scowl. She gripped the scarf, sliding the silky fabric over his shoulder, brushing lightly against his cheek. Several of the elves he'd danced with approached and Haldir's eyes narrowed. Tári walked around behind Haldir, sliding the scarf gently over his eyes and tying the fabric tightly. "You remember our coin toss, March Warden. Well, I've come up with my own version. You will participate until I say you are done, or I will refuse to come near you for another week," she pursed her lips, "hmm, or maybe longer yet. Agreed?"  
  
"What are you doing, Tári? You may not like the consequences of this," Haldir said quietly, sensing the stillness of the crowd around him. He reached out to the maid beside him, realizing in that instant that it was not Tári. The elf giggled, brushing her hand along his cheek again. When had they changed positions? He straightened, but his mind was bleary from the wine, his sense of balance teetering without his eyesight to guide him to what was up and down. He planted his feet, folding his arms across his chest, refusing to succumb to the dizziness or Tári's game.  
  
Another soft touch on his hands. He breathed deep, Tári's perfume wafted into his head and he gripped the elf before him. Her soft laughter told him he had guessed wrong again. He smiled at her inventiveness. She had thought this out well. And used his inebriation to her advantage. Why?  
  
"So what does this prove?" he asked, sensing another at his side, but at the touch of her hair knew it was not Tári.  
  
"I need to know how much you want me, Haldir. Would you know me among the others?" Her voice tickled his senses, but she eluded his grasp.  
  
"So this is how you tell?" he growled, but softened the harsh tone with a wry smile. "I do not think I mind so much." He grinned, gripping the nearest elf, pulling her against him. Her gasp of surprise amused him, and her breathless response to his kiss made him laugh quietly. They were not expecting that.  
  
Tári scowled when Haldir kissed another, clearly enjoying the challenge all too much. She slid into the group, attempting to slide around Haldir when he reached out with a quickness that surprised her, pulling her against him. Oh! That was not fair!  
  
"You're not done yet, Haldir," she grumbled when he reached up to slide the scarf over his head.  
  
Haldir laughed quietly, ignoring her words. He stared down at the maid in his arms. "Would you rather I kissed all of them, pretending I did not know it was not you?" he said and pulled her closer.  
  
Tári pouted. "Nay, I would not."  
  
Haldir's gaze swept the amused crowd to focus on Lord Tathar. He stood quietly beside Celeborn and Halcyon, watching him closely. What would they expect from the staid March Warden, he wondered. He decided he would speak with Tathar, and stepped toward him when he caught Tári's amused smile out of the corner of his eye, and spun rapidly around. A terrible mistake, he realized, when his balance deserted him and his feet became entangled with the female elves that had surrounded him and they all fell back into the grass. The maids' laughter rang out amid the others watching the spectacle of the March Warden lying flat on his back.  
  
Haldir winced, hoping he had not landed on anything delicate and unable to take his weight. He began to rise only to find the trees spinning around him. His eyes narrowed when Tári rolled out from beneath his legs to peer into his face.  
  
"You seem to have a problem with your balance. Do I have to help you to your talan?" Tári whispered loudly. The other maids tittered, their hands smoothing the long silver locks of hair that lay over them. Haldir had not moved again. In fact he had closed his eyes.  
  
"Haldir, are you awake?" Tári tapped him on his nose, but Haldir did not respond. Evelyn leaned forward, the Laiquendi who'd danced with Haldir first. She stared at the elf and grinned at Tári.  
  
"I think he's out, dear. So much for your fun tonight."  
  
Tári scowled in response and sighed. "Aye, but I cannot drag him to his talan."  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary." Halcyon stood behind them, a small wooden bucket dangling from his fingers. His smile grew wide when Tári scrambled to her feet. The water flew from the upturned bucket to drench Haldir and he gasped with outrage, sitting up. The silver gaze was merciless when it settled on his father, who continued to dangle the bucket unconcernedly.  
  
"That was uncalled for," Haldir growled, rising unsteadily.  
  
Halcyon laughed, his own steps unsteady when he stepped closer. "Aye, it was. But unless you prefer to sleep in the clearing tonight, I suggest you find your bed."  
  
Haldir straightened, peeling the wet tunic away from his chest. "Ah, my bed. I find I'd like Tári in my bed." He grinned, turning toward Tári with a wink.  
  
Halcyon sighed heavily with a grin, shaking his head. "Of that I have no doubt, but tonight it will be empty. The poor lass will be lucky if you make it to your talan."  
  
Halcyon and Celeborn helped Haldir to his talan, if helping could be said of what they did. More likely it was a case of drag and stumble, but the three elves finally made it to the high talan of the March Warden. Tári slipped behind them, but found her way blocked by Halcyon.  
  
"I think you would be better to stay the night elsewhere, little mouse." Halcyon grinned, leaning casually against the doorframe in the same manner Haldir had often used. Tári smiled back.  
  
"So there is nothing to be done? No washing of foreheads, holding hands to ease his pain?" She laughed at Halcyon's sigh.  
  
"Dear child, Haldir will undoubtedly rue the effects of the wine. He will not be a friendly soul, I am sure."  
  
"And you think that frightens me?" Tári asked.  
  
Halcyon stared at her for a moment. "Haldir's temper does not concern you?"  
  
Tári smiled. "Nay, Halcyon. For I have driven him far over the edge of his temper more than once, and harm me he has not."  
  
Halcyon moved aside as Celeborn shut the door, his gaze meeting Tári's briefly. "The maid seems unconcerned about Haldir's temperament."  
  
Celeborn smiled. "If anyone can handle Haldir, it is this one, Halcyon. He can do no wrong tonight. If she wishes to sit by his side, I see nothing amiss." Celeborn winked at Tári. "Indeed, I think they have gone far beyond that level long ago." He leaned down to kiss Tári's cheek, and patted her on the head.  
  
Halcyon stared at Celeborn in dismay, then glared at Tári. "And your father knows of this?"  
  
Tári sighed. So like a father to find such a fault. "Halcyon, I am not a child."  
  
Halcyon frowned, the silver brows furrowed over gray eyes so like Haldir's. "Do you love my son?"  
  
Tári slid her arms around Halcyon's neck, kissing his cheek. "Aye, I have loved him for a long time, my lord." She winked, and opened the door to step inside. "It's your son who has to decide where we go from here, for I would follow him anywhere."  
  
She stepped inside, shutting the door with a soft click and Halcyon stood there for a moment. Ah, it was good to be back, he thought merrily, hurrying down the stairs to catch up to Celeborn.  
  
Tári sat down near the bed. Haldir lay sprawled on top of the coverlet, still fully clothed, although minus his boots. She was debating whether she should help him undress when he turned his head toward her and rolled over with a groan. She giggled at his obvious discomfort.  
  
"You laugh, Mouse?" he growled softly, his silver eyes narrowed.  
  
"Aye, I pity you none."  
  
Haldir rolled back over onto his back, flinging his arm over his eyes. "Then perhaps you should leave," he grumbled.  
  
Tári giggled again, but rose, dipping a cloth in the water basin near the bed. She climbed onto the bed and laid the cloth over Haldir's forehead. "It will be a rare moment to see you so indisposed. I cannot help but be amused."  
  
Haldir pressed the cloth over his eyes with a sigh, his silver blond hair splayed over the pillows. Tári smoothed the long silky strands, leaning on the pillow next to him. "A moment I care not to soon repeat." He pushed the cloth back onto his forehead and stared at Tári with eyes that still glittered hungrily.  
  
"You are in no condition to do what you are thinking, Haldir," Tári murmured when his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her next to him.  
  
Haldir slid his hand into her hair, nuzzling her ear lobe. "And what is it that I am thinking, Mouse?" He sighed, pulling her tightly against him. "I only wish to have you close. Would you deny me that?"  
  
Tári smiled, snuggling against Haldir. "Nay, for it is what I want as well." She felt him relax and looked up to see his eyes had closed. Tári leaned forward to kiss his lips softly. Aye, she would follow this elf anywhere, into the fires of Mount Doom if he asked. She slid down, laying her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. What would the Valar bring them tomorrow?  
  
The sun was high when Tári woke with a start, realizing Haldir was gone. She sighed, smoothing the wrinkled fabric of her dress. She slid out of the bed, moving toward the door when it opened and Haldir strode inside. One look told her he still felt the effects of the wine, but was stoically ignoring it.  
  
"Has Galadriel refused to ease your pain?" Tári asked, keeping her distance when he glared at her.  
  
"Nay, for I have not asked her."  
  
Tári fought back a smile. "So you would rather suffer? Would you make your wardens suffer so?"  
  
Haldir glanced at her. "Nay, I would not allow it."  
  
Tári poured him some water and handed it to him. "Then you should seek out the Lady."  
  
Haldir sipped the water, one dark brow rising in amusement. "Well, if Celeborn is any kind of example, I fear she has no qualms on making me suffer."  
  
Tári giggled. "I think we saw a different side of the Lord of Lothlórien last night. He was very funny, as were you."  
  
Haldir turned toward her, his grey eyes glinting in the morning sun. "Aye, I have been told as much this morning." He smiled, reaching out to grip her wrist to pull her close. He slid his hand along the back of her neck, pulling her forward to kiss her. "I would rather not remember it."  
  
Tári pushed on his chest to look up at him. "Are you concerned with what the elves think of you?" His narrowed eyes gave her his answer. Tári poked a finger into his chest. "You are still March Warden, and are still held in their highest regard. Do you think less of Lord Celeborn or your father for their merriment?"  
  
Haldir sighed, pulling her tightly against him. "Nay, I do not." He smoothed the long white hair, and kissed the top of her head, earning him an irritated glance. Haldir grinned, sliding his hands along side of Tári's face. "I have some things to do this morn, but want you to meet me later this eve. Promise me you will?"  
  
Tári closed her eyes as he brushed his lips gently over hers. "Only if you promise to seek out the Lady."  
  
Haldir chuckled softly. "I am yours to command, Mouse. Sunset, near the river?"  
  
Tári nodded, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. "Sunset." She whispered as his lips descended to hers, demanding, hungry. When the kiss finally ended, he stepped back with a grin, leaving her breathless, and turned to stride out the door. Tári watched him leap effortlessly down the stair, her fingers brushing lips that hungered for more. Sunset, she sighed, such a long wait. 


	17. Admissions

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Tári brushed aside the flowers that hung so fully over the hidden cave, its darkness reminding her too much of the drow world they had recently left behind. How long would it take for that memory to fade? Although their return was joyous, she would never forget the dark world of her father's people. She pushed aside the dark thoughts, focusing on the emotions that drew her forward. Haldir was ahead, she could sense him, but also something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.  
  
The sounds of the stream echoed in the cavern, the light from ahead shadowing the exit with its glare. She walked through, squinting into the setting sun as she did so, admiring the long shafts of golden light that filtered down from behind the large trees. The sun was a ball of fire, bright orange as it set, its light darkening the trees in front of her to black against the bright backdrop. Fire lit the golden canopy above her and illuminated the sparkling water where it gurgled and sang, dropping over the glistening rocks to tumble gaily down into the grotto.  
  
Haldir's sanctuary. She had not dared to come here since before their journey to the drow world. It was his and she respected that, unsure if he was willing to share it. She had not come here since their return. She stepped nimbly over the rocks, following her senses toward where she felt he waited.  
  
What would he propose? A night of passion? One she knew she would not refuse. But what else, what were his thoughts of her? He kept his heart so hidden. He had professed his love for her, but to what end? Tári sighed. She didn't want to become so melancholy, but they'd not been close for so long. She climbed the small rise, following the path to the top of the small waterfall. She smiled, remembering her frustration and anger at Haldir here, his self-doubt. It seemed so long ago.  
  
She reached the top of the waterfall as the sun sank below the horizon, its golden light fading from the sky. In front of her, several torches had been lit, and lanterns hung gaily from many of the trees. She stared open- mouthed in surprise as she looked around.  
  
Where was he? She turned around, standing alongside the stream.  
  
"He is coming." The soft musical voice made her turn rapidly, knowing the Lady of Light's voice as it echoed in her head.  
  
"My Lady? What are you doing here?"  
  
Galadriel smiled, reaching out to take Tári's hand. "I am here because I was expressly invited. As was Celeborn." She pulled Tári along the bank of the river to where the stream rose in another fall above them. The song of the falls was lively as it splashed onto the rocks, basking the area in a mist of cool rain. Galadriel led her along the rocks, to a narrow chasm that led behind the falls.  
  
"I didn't know this was here," Tári murmured, mesmerized by the water, falling in glistening sheets that cooled the rocks around them.  
  
"Haldir does not give out this location to many. You are the first in a very long time," Galadriel said with a smile.  
  
Tári covered her lips with her fingers. "Oh? But it wasn't Haldir who told me." She bit her finger, the guilt written over her face, and Galadriel laughed.  
  
"Haldir approved, my dear. You would not have known otherwise." She stepped out from behind the waterfall and Tári gasped.  
  
In front of her hidden from where they had just walked was a small clearing. Flowers cascaded over the rocks in large masses of white, elanor, the treasured flower of Lórien, perfuming the air with its heady scent. In the center of the small clearing stood Halcyon, Celeborn and her father, Tathar. What was going on? Tári stopped, her eyes wide with nervousness.  
  
Galadriel smiled at her and moved on, coming to stand next to Celeborn. Tári gasped and whirling when Haldir spoke behind her.  
  
"Do not be afraid, Mouse." Haldir said quietly, coming to stand in front of her. How long had he been trailing her? She hated when he did that.  
  
"I am not afraid. Just surprised. I was not expecting a party."  
  
Haldir laughed, reaching out to place both hands on either side of her face as he looked into her eyes. "I know, but I wanted to surprise you, for I have something to ask you."  
  
Tári closed her eyes when he kissed her gently. "Something to ask? You are being terribly mysterious, Haldir." She frowned when he led her into the clearing toward the three elves waiting patiently.  
  
Halcyon stared merrily at Tári, winking as she kissed his cheek, but said nothing. Celeborn greeted her fondly, and bowed slightly. Haldir looked at his father.  
  
"They are late again."  
  
Halcyon grinned. "Does this occur often?"  
  
Haldir frowned, but his eyes remained light, twinkling mischievously. "Aye, all too much." He turned as voices sounded from within the waterfall, the words muffled by the roar of the water. Rúmil laughed, coming out from behind the waterfall, carrying a ring of woven flowers, and Orophin behind him with several bottles of Lórien wine.  
  
"You're late!" Haldir said as he walked forward to meet them. Rúmil grinned, but was shoved aside by Orophin.  
  
"We almost forgot the flowers. Rúmil can't remember anything, his mind has been made into mush by that Laiquendi maid."  
  
"Me?" Rúmil growled, pushing aside his brother. "And where is Keliar and Aranel? Aren't they supposed to be here as well?" He turned to Haldir with a questioning look.  
  
Haldir shook his head, laughing. "Aye, but you were late so we sent them to look for you." He sighed, but brightened when more voices echoed from within the falls. Moments later, Aranel and Keliar emerged, and Aranel hurried toward Orophin with a mock frown, her brown eyes glittering with humor.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have let you out of my sight!" She smiled up at the tall elf and he grinned, unconcerned by her sharp tone. She took the wine, and set it into the edge of the stream to chill.  
  
Tári had watched all this with trepidation, an unsettling feeling as to why Haldir had invited them all together. What was he up to? She caught her breath when he turned back to her, smiling oddly.  
  
"You're making me nervous. I haven't seen you like this," she said softly.  
  
Still smiling, Haldir reached up to set the wring of woven flowers over her head. The white elanor petals contrasted softly with the silvery pink gown she wore, the tiny ivy leaves setting the creamy petals off to perfection. Haldir leaned down to kiss her cheek, then took her hand, leading her to stand before her father.  
  
"My Lord Tathar." Haldir bowed gracefully, bending fully at the waist in a formal courtly bow. Tári wanted to giggle nervously, but knew Haldir was being very serious.  
  
Tathar leaned forward to kiss Tári's cheek. "Haldir." They shook hands, and Tathar smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Orophin stood behind them with Aranel, Rúmil and Keliar.  
  
"I wish to ask you for your daughter's hand to bind to me," Haldir said clearly, and Tári stared up at the tall elf beside her.  
  
A formal request to hand fast? She had read of the tradition, but it was considered old fashioned and not used frequently anymore, the elves being few and the bindings fewer. She bit her lip when Tathar cleared his throat.  
  
"Your request is one made from time immemorial, Haldir. Long have the elves bound themselves together, but you ask of an elven race much different from your own. Your heart seems sure, but I must ask you to consider this carefully. What the ramification of this union may be to the future of you and your people, and mine."  
  
Tári stared at Haldir, but he smiled, unconcerned by Tathar's statement. "I have considered that, and I still present my request."  
  
Lord Tathar placed his hand over his heart, a gesture of respect for Haldir's position as March Warden. "My heart is gladdened to welcome you into my family, Haldir, for I would be honored to have you bound to my mouse."  
  
Haldir's lips twitched at Tathar's use of Tári's nickname, but did not look down at the very quiet maid beside him. He drew her toward his father, and bowed.  
  
Halcyon stepped forward with a bright smile, and another wink. "I think my son waited only for me, for I feel his heart was sure long ago, child." He kissed Tári, and hugged Haldir tightly. He stepped back, the gray eyes so like Haldir's, and gripped Tári's chin. "Welcome to our family, Tári Namolanya, of drow descent you may be, but of that race you and your father," his eyes took in Aranel as well, "are among the top echelon of that world. Long have they forgotten the ways of the light, facing and becoming creatures of darkness and hate. You have transcended those ideals, and I am honored to call you daughter."  
  
Tári smiled, her lips quivering with emotion. She had not expected this from Haldir at all; he was so reserved, his emotions were hidden even from himself. That he would reveal his emotions before so many shocked her. Haldir grinned, sensing her disquiet, and pulled her toward the last two elves where they stood slightly apart from the others. He knelt before his Lord and Lady.  
  
Galadriel smiled, tilting her head slightly as she laid a long, elegant hand on Haldir's shoulder. "Long have you put our land, and our protection before your own desires, and wishes, Haldir. Your heart is ever strong and loyal. Celeborn and I could not have asked for a soul more true to what is Lothlórien than you. It is time, the Valar have spoken, it is your right."  
  
Haldir stood and pulled a long scarf from his pocket. Tári stared at the scarf, realizing with a smile it was the same one that she had tied over Haldir's eyes the night before. How long had he planned this?  
  
Celeborn took the scarf and reached for Tári's hand, laying it gently over Haldir's. He wrapped the length of silk around their hands, and wrists, binding them together. He spoke quietly, softly, but his voice carried clearly in the clearing, speaking of love, of loyalty, of duty. The night grew long; the stars of Elbereth shone brightly, her light showering over the scene below.  
  
Haldir turned to Tári, his eyes mischievous and laughing. "I have laid my heart before you, Tári, through the words of our family and my liege. I lay it before you now to accept this token and bind yourself to me, formally, for all time. I will give my life for you, as I have my heart, your life I shall protect as I have protected my lands and home. Give me your heart, Tári, and say that you will come with me, stay with me forever, whether in this world or the next.  
  
Tári couldn't speak; her eyes burning with unshed tears. How could he have hidden this from her, so that she did not sense his intentions? She swallowed the lump in her throat, sensing the tiny shadow that crossed his heart at her delay.  
  
"I would follow you to the ends of the earth, Haldir, March Warden of Lothlorien, protector of the Lady of Light, Commander of the Galadhrim, and of my heart. Long have I known my path was set beside yours, my fears only that you would be lost to me. Through the long years of my life I shall walk beside you, whether in truth, or thought only, I will be there wherever you lead. Take me, my heart, my love, for I am yours forever.'  
  
Haldir stared at the small maid, thinking back suddenly to the day he had first met her. He lifted their bound hands to his lips. "Do you remember the day we met, and what I spoke to you?"  
  
Tári thought for a moment, knowing all along what he meant, but she paused, grinning.  
  
"Aye, I do."  
  
Haldir grinned, a wide smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes, lighting the gray depths to a silver gleam. "I meant what I said."  
  
Tári laughed, sensing the curiosity of the others near her. "Aye, you said you must put me into your pocket for safe keeping, and you have, although I have tested your sense of honor much more than you expected."  
  
The others laughed at this, and Haldir rolled his eyes. "Aye, you have, and will in the future, I am sure." The elves agreed heartily and stepped forward, gathering about the two merrily. Tári stared up at the tall elf before her, unable to believe she was not dreaming.  
  
"Well, you'd better kiss her before she faints from shock! You swept her right off her feet!" Orophin laughed, holding Aranel tightly to him.  
  
Haldir grinned and pulled Tári close, his lips soft and warm, caressing hers in a promise of much more to come. He brushed a thumb over them, and then stepped back, his gaze lingering on hers as he was drawn away, the scarf unraveling between them, drawing the length of silk with him, to slide it into his tunic.  
  
Tári smiled and turned to hug Aranel, her sister's laughter diverting her attention, and she was pulled into her families embrace. She glanced behind her, sensing Haldir's gaze, and her stomach fluttered at the intensity of that look.  
  
* * Haldir waited in the soft moonlight, hidden by the shadow of the large tree trunk. He watched as Tári stood with her father, their voices soft, a distant murmur that even he could not understand. He folded his arms, leaning against the smooth bole of the tree, his grey eyes glowing silver in the shadows. He'd wanted to surprise Tári, and knew she had not suspected his intentions. His own confidence in her decision to bind with him never wavered, but he had wondered if she would have preferred a more private ceremony. But he had felt strongly that the others should be included. They had come far together, and their binding would indeed combine the two races. What would their children be like, he wondered in amusement.  
  
He straightened as Tári kissed her father, and the lord left the small grotto, the last to leave. Rumil had left first, intent on finding an elusive Laiquendi maid who was giving the Lothlórien elf quite a chase. Rumil, always one for a challenge, could not resist. Orophin had left with Aranel, their arms wrapped around each other's waist. How long before that relationship became serious. Haldir had not seen his brother so smitten, and he grinned. Theirs certainly would be a fiery battle, but a fitting one. Aranel's quick temper would be cooled by the easy going, but unyielding warden. The maid would find no easy conquest there.  
  
Tári swept toward him, her silvery pink gown shimmering in the moonlight as she crossed the stony ground toward the edge of the grotto. Her senses would tell her he was there, he could feel her searching. How much more tied would she feel once they were bound in truth? He grinned, slipping behind the tree as she approached.  
  
"I know you're there, Haldir." Tári said, squinting into the darkness. Her eyesight was better than Haldir's in the shadows, but she couldn't see through trees. "I can feel you, you know."  
  
"Aye, sometimes." Haldir answered with a grin, stepping up behind her.  
  
Tári whirled, surprised that he had once more slipped past her senses. "I shall have to attune them more sharply then, March Warden. Can't have you sneaking up on me." She smiled, erasing the slight frown from her features when he stepped close.  
  
"Ah, I agree. If I can slip behind you, who else may do so?" He laughed quietly, feeling her stiffen when he gripped her arms to pull her close.  
  
"Only you seem to be able to do so, Haldir. None other."  
  
Haldir slid his arms around her back, pulling her tightly against his chest, and kissed the side of her chin. "Aye, so it seems at the moment." He felt her shiver, and tightened his grip. "Are you cold?"  
  
Tári leaned her forehead against his chest with a sigh, her arms folded in front of her, embraced by the strong arms. "Nay, not cold Haldir." She smiled into the tunic in front of her, unwilling to tell him it was he who sent the shivers racing through her body.  
  
Haldir slid his hands up to fold them gently around her face. "You were not displeased that I invited the others." It wasn't a question but a statement.  
  
Tári stared up into the silvery grey eyes. The shimmer of moonlight seemed to dance in their depths. "Nay, I was not displeased. Just surprised that you asked me with so many in attendance."  
  
Haldir kissed the tip of her nose, trailing his lips over her cheek to nuzzle her ear. "I wanted them to know my intentions." He nibbled on the lower lobe of her ear, feeling her shiver again.  
  
"And just what are your intentions now, March Warden?" Tári murmured, her words muffled by the lips that caressed hers.  
  
Haldir's lips twitched in an amused smile, kissing her eyelids, her cheek; returning to kiss the soft lips again. "Must I explain in detail, warden?"  
  
Tári giggled softly. "I am no longer your warden, sir!" She gasped when Haldir reached down to pick her up into his arms, holding her tightly against him.  
  
"Nay? I think you will always be my warden, Mouse. I shall have to keep you by my side. My brothers will soon find their equal when it comes to my own protection." He grinned, carrying her through the waterfall and back across into the flower-filled clearing. He crossed into the edge of the trees, and set Tári on her feet. He gripped her hand and led her into the forest, coming only a short way to where a mallryn leaned, bending its roots into a semblance of a ledge. There were furs, and blankets, surrounded by the masses of elanor that grew in abundance. Haldir sat on the tree root, pulling Tári beside him.  
  
Tári slid beside Haldir, snuggling under his arm, and traced the ivy pattern on the hem of his tunic. "I would hope that they will not be offended were I to wish to be with you."  
  
Haldir pushed her back against the tree. "Nay, they will not. I would not hesitate to have you at my back, Tári." He leaned over to tap her nose. "You may be small, sprite, but your courage surpasses many. I think I shall like having you among my warriors, a wee mouse to slip in among the enemy." He grinned at her narrowed eyes. "But I do not wish to discuss this now, for there are more important things to do."  
  
Tári leaned against the arm behind her back, sliding her leg over his as he leaned back pulling her close. "More important things?" She giggled as Haldir chuckled, twisting her across his body to lean over her, their legs entangled within her skirts.  
  
Haldir grinned and kissed her quickly, pulling the offending fabric away from his legs to kneel over her. "Aye. The moon is high, Tári. I would see it reflected off you." He kissed her shoulder, his fingers brushing the shoulder of her gown. He eased the shoulder down, kissing the pale skin that glimmered in the moonlight. He felt her shiver again. "You tremble, Tári,." he whispered, leaning over her to breathe softly into her ear.  
  
Tári slid her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to kiss him. "Aye, you've got your own magic, Haldir. It makes me tremble when you touch me."  
  
Haldir smiled, kissing the corner of her mouth. "I hope it is not fear that makes you tremble."  
  
Tári pulled him closer, sliding her fingers into the silkiness of his hair, weaving her fingers through its long length. "Nay, it is not fear, Haldir," she breathed, moaning softly when his lips trailed back to her shoulder. The gown slid down further, and his lips followed slowly.  
  
"We have done this before, Mouse," Haldir whispered into her ear again, his fingers slipping across to lower the other shoulder of her gown. He felt her lips turn up into a smile beneath his as he kissed her again.  
  
"Aye, but tonight seems different," she said softly, her eyes closed tightly.  
  
"Perhaps because it is."  
  
Tári opened her eyes to find him gazing at her, his hands wrapping around her face. She grinned, and slid her hands to his cheeks. "So it is. So kiss me like you mean it then." She giggled, the sound muffled and dying quickly as his lips took hers in a passionate expression of what was yet to come.  
  
The dress slid off quickly, followed by his lips, making Tári quiver in anticipation. She moaned softly as he trailed kisses down her thighs, to her ankles, kissing the tips of her toes and she giggled, pulling them from his grasp. She reached up to grasp the edge of his tunic, and pulled it from him, leaving him standing before her in his leggings. Tári sighed, taking in the tall elf before her, knowing he was hers. His skin glowed in the moonlight, the sleek muscles toned, rippling as he reached for her. The Valar had truly blessed her, and she stood up beside him, running her hands over his chest, his arms, sliding down over his hips to help him remove the leggings.  
  
Haldir gripped her fingers, lifting them to his lips. He smiled, nibbling on the tips, then ran his tongue down the palm of her hands over her wrist. She trembled in his grasp, and he pushed her back onto the ledge among the furs. His lips swept over hers and the moonlight filtered down through the canopy, illuminating the lovers in their embrace. The night grew long, the moon sinking to its rest as they lay entwined, kisses shared, thoughts exchanged unknowingly. The memories and emotions, horrors and pain of the previous weeks were forgotten as they drew close. Haldir leaned above Tári, the muscles in his arms taut as he held himself above her.  
  
"You are sure you wish this? For it can not be undone."  
  
Tári stared up at the elf. "I am." She said simply, pulling his lips to hers. His groan sent quivers through her as he thrust into her, and they joined, as one in heart and soul. 


	18. Epilogue

Chapter Eighteen - Epilogue  
  
Tári sat along the stream, sliding the silk scarf through her fingers, still dazed from the strangeness of all that had happened. She stared at the gurgling water, watching the light refract off the splashing drops that shimmered in the early morning sunlight. She dangled her fingers in the cool depths, feeling the pull of the stream as it wound down through the grotto.  
  
She looked up when a shadow fell across her, blocking out the bright sunlight for a moment.  
  
"Are you going to sit here all day?" Haldir asked, crouching down beside her. He smiled, his grey eyes mirroring the brightness of the morning sun.  
  
Tári returned his smile. "Nay, I've been waiting for you. I felt you would return. Where do we go from here, March Warden?"  
  
Haldir sat down next to her and leaned against her shoulder, pulling the scarf from her hands. "Wherever we go, we shall go together." He tilted his head, sliding the scarf around her neck.  
  
Tári leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder. "You will return to the border?"  
  
Haldir stiffened slightly, and with a sigh, nodded. "Aye, I have been gone far too long. But I will not go alone."  
  
Tári traced the delicate stitching of his sleeve. "You will take Orophin and Rúmil," she stated, trying to ignore the faint disappointment that trickled through her mind.  
  
Haldir laughed quietly. "Aye, they will go in another patrol. But you shall come with me."  
  
Tári looked up in surprise, her dark eyes wide. "You will allow me to come? I am honored, Haldir." She grinned, but leaned back, a frown wiping the smile from her features. "I am not sure your wardens have forgiven me my trespasses against you."  
  
Haldir reached out to grip her chin gently. "That I cannot say. You must show them. I know what you are. I do not think it will be long before you are as much a part of Lórien as they. You are part of me now."  
  
Tári sighed. "I am sure you are right. I do not want to disappoint you or them again. And Keliar?"  
  
Haldir rose, pulling Tári to her feet. "He comes as well. I plan to give him a quick lesson on Lórien defenses. He will be a welcome addition to our forces. I have requested to the Lady that he be made second to my command."  
  
Tári looked at Haldir in surprise, and wonder. "You would choose him over your own people?"  
  
Haldir set his hands on her shoulders. "Only because I feel he deserves such a position. I have learned to trust my instincts, Tári." He pulled her into the hidden crossing behind the shimmering curtain of the waterfall. The sunlight blinded them for a moment when they stepped out on the other side. Tári shielded her eyes, drawing back for a moment to gaze up at Haldir.  
  
He was silhouetted by the sunlight, his hair afire and shimmering in the bright light. He turned back to her as she held him back.  
  
"Tári?"  
  
She grinned. He was so tall, so strong and wonderful. What had she done to deserve him? She gave silent thanks to the Valar as Haldir drew her closer, sliding his hands along her face.  
  
"Does something trouble you, my love?"  
  
Tári laughed, and shook her head. "Nay, I only admire the strong elf I see before me. And I thank the Valar that they have given me such a creature as you."  
  
Haldir chuckled softly. "We are both blessed, Tári, but we have duties to attend to right now. I am still March Warden. We shall have our time together, but I have been gone from my city far too long." He drew her alongside him, pulling her arm through his.  
  
Tári squeezed his arm, and looked up at him with a mischievous smile. "Does that mean we shall have some time alone as well?"  
  
Haldir glanced down, his lips curving in a wicked smile. "Have no fear on that account, Wife. We shall have plenty of time alone. I will be sure that we do."  
  
Rumil sat on the step, waiting patiently for Orophin. They would leave soon, and his eyes roamed the shadows, hoping for a fair sight to send him on his way. His hopes were rewarded as an elf hurried down the stairs above him. He rose, turning at the sound of her steps, his blue eyes twinkling in the shadowy light.  
  
"Ah, you have found me, my fair maid." Rumil grinned, bowing low before she reached the steps above him.  
  
Cirion smiled, her brown eyes twinkling. "You do not think I would let you leave without saying good-bye?"  
  
Rúmil laughed and took her hand, pulling her to his side. "Ah, Cirion, my heart hoped that you would do so."  
  
She tucked her arm beside his. "How long will you be gone? I will wait with trepidation until you return safely."  
  
Rumil raised her hand to his lips. "Trepidation? Fair maid, it is I, Rúmil, to whom you speak. You worry for naught."  
  
Cirion leaned away to look at him seriously. "But I do fear, Rúmil. You have become important to me, and I will worry because I care for you."  
  
Rúmil's smile faded, and he gazed down at Cirion. "It makes my heart quiver to know you care. I speak to you truly that I return your feelings. I have long held you in my sight, and these past few days have opened my eyes. Long have I wondered how Haldir must truly feel, but I think I am beginning to know."  
  
Cirion brushed her fingers over his lips. "Aye, as do I. But you have your duties and must go. Perhaps the time shall pass quickly and you shall return to me with haste."  
  
Rumil sighed. "Nay, the time will be forever, knowing I must wait to see your fair face again. But am I honor bound to defend what we have, as do all the wardens. I shall think of you more often than you can guess." He leaned down to kiss her gently on the mouth.  
  
"At it already, Rúmil?" teased Orophin, striding down the remaining steps in their direction.  
  
Rúmil looked up, but did not release Cirion from his embrace. "Aye, I am, and I shall long to do it again while I peruse the shadows of the forest. Nor do I think you leave without a similar good-bye from sweet Aranel."  
  
Cirion giggled. "If her expression is anything to judge by, she walks around with her mind in a dream. What have you done to our Aranel, Orophin? She is no longer the wicked elf she was at home."  
  
Orophin grinned. "I have done nothing to her, lass. Her tongue is still as sharp as ever. I only ignore it." He laughed, striding past Rúmil. "My good-byes are done, brother, and it grows late. Haldir will be waiting, and if you plan to return any time soon, I advise you not to delay. He has been away from the borders too long, and I am sure any hindrance to his return will only sharpen his tongue."  
  
Rúmil sighed, and released Cirion reluctantly. "Orophin is right. Haldir has no patience when his mind is set." He brushed one last soft kiss on Cirion's nose. "I shall return as soon as I can." He stepped away only to turn back once more to sweep her into his arms and squeeze her tightly. "I have never given my whole heart to any maiden, but I suddenly find my heart in my throat. What have you done to me, Cirion, that I dread leaving you?" He smiled and set her back on her feet. "My heart is yours, my lass. I shall pine for your company, and pen songs of our love whilst I am gone."  
  
Rúmil kissed her one last time, then turned to sprint silently down the street to catch up to Orophin.  
  
Cirion watched him go with a smile, and touched her fingers to her lips.  
  
Haldir leaned on his bow, his gaze sweeping the city around him. Keliar appeared in the distance, his white hair glimmering in the shafts of light as he passed through them. In a moment he reached Haldir and bowed slightly. "Haldir, good morrow."  
  
Haldir shook his hand, and turned his head when Rumil and Orophin's voices drew near. He smiled, hearing them argue as they often did.  
  
"I shall compose as many as I like brother, and shall sing them to every ear that might hear them," Rúmil was saying.  
  
Orophin snorted, coming down around the large mallorn tree, stepping off the last step of the staircase. "Aye, we can use such songs as weapons to drive any Orcs from the Golden Wood." He grinned, ignoring Rúmil's scowl. "Ah, but they are Orcs, they probably would like such drivel." He ducked, laughing, as Rúmil took a quick swing a him.  
  
Haldir sighed. "It never ends, Keliar. Shall I send them with you this trip?"  
  
Keliar laughed. "Nay, nay, that would be unfair, March Warden. I think they should stay with you. A family should not be separated!"  
  
Orophin folded his arms over his chest. "Such words. I am deeply offended. You would miss our company, brother."  
  
Haldir turned to face both his brothers, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Aye, that I would." He gripped both by the shoulders. "But duty calls. I cannot guard all borders, so you shall each take a patrol and relieve those on the east and west borders. I shall take Keliar and will meet with you later this month."  
  
Rúmil nodded, but looked around them. "Aye, but we seem to be missing someone. Is she not coming?"  
  
Haldir grinned. "She is coming. You do not think I would leave my mouse behind, do you? Far be it that I should try to do so, for she would surely follow."  
  
Rúmil winced. "As far as I am concerned, she may go where she likes. I will not try to stop her." He smiled, winking at Haldir. "I do not think you mind either. She is a well trained warrior, Haldir. Orophin and I are relieved to have her to watch over you."  
  
Haldir shook his head. "She is not there to watch over me, but so that I may watch over her." He turned back to Keliar, but did not miss the amused expressions on both his brothers' faces.  
  
Keliar smiled, and took a deep breath. "After all we have done together, Haldir, I am thankful to have been so quickly welcomed into your world. It is a pleasure to be among you."  
  
Haldir reached out to grip Keliar's shoulder. "You are no longer a guest here, Keliar, but a part of our city. Galadriel and Celeborn have both approved my request to make you my second in command. I would be honored if you would accept."  
  
Keliar said nothing for a moment, only stared in surprise at Haldir before glancing at the two Lórien elves beside Haldir. They were both smiling broadly. "I am speechless, Haldir. I never expected such an honor."  
  
Haldir squeezed Keliar's shoulder. "It is an honor you deserve. You hold the same principles that I do, Keliar. Your people and mine have come together. It is only right that you have a chance to lead."  
  
Keliar bowed his head, but then straightened, a gleam flickering in his eyes. "I swear I shall protect this land as if it were my own, Haldir. Which it now is, I hope."  
  
Haldir nodded. "As I expected, Keliar. Come, Tári waits by the gates. We shall head to the northern fences, and then circle the forest. She is small, but her beauty surpasses all others," he added, before realizing this betrayed his line of thought to those around him.  
  
Rúmil rubbed his chin, looking thoughtfully at the sky. "Hmmm. She is small , but her beauty surpasses all others. Do you think he speaks of our fair land or the wee lass who waits so impatiently for him?"  
  
He laughed as he and Orophin lengthened their strides to catch up with their eldest brother. "I think that is a good line for a song, don't you, Orophin? Orophin?" He grinned as Orophin rolled his eyes, their laughter low as they left the city, their cheerful arguing echoing among the golden trees. 


End file.
